Shepard's Journey
by SAMGTT700
Summary: Shepard is facing the Reapers once and for all, he faces the difficult task of uniting everyone to humanity's cause. Will he defeat the Reapers?
1. Chapter 1: Earth Part 1

_(default Shepard, romanced Ashley in previous game, Earthborn/Akuze)._

* * *

Chapter 1: Earth, Part 1

Ethan Shepard stared at the reports he had written just after the suicide mission, making sure he remembered everything so he could be ready for when the Reapers arrived. Above all, he wanted to see Ashley again, tell her how he truly felt. For the last year, he had been away from her when all he wanted was to stand by her side again. She had helped him face Saren alongside Garrus and Tali. Being stuck in his room left him restless, and all he did was think of the past year. It was full of horrible memories, such as those of the suicide mission, which he didn't want to recall. Shepard stood, pacing back and forth to keep himself active; he was sick of not doing any exercise and felt lazy. He even pictured himself becoming fat. He scratched the back of his neck; his hair was longer than the appropriate length and his 5'o clock shadow had somewhat turned into a beard two weeks ago.

The door chimed open, and James and Anderson entered, both chatting about Shepard.

"Shepard, good to see you're keeping active," Anderson joked, knowing Shepard had been lazy.

"My daily exercise, have to do something to keep my body in shape, especially with what's going on. Are the news true? We lost contact with one of our colonies?" Shepard questioned, worried about the colony.

"Yes, we were trying to keep it under alliance authority, but obviously it didn't work." Anderson looked at Shepard, knowing exactly what the cause was.

"Anderson, you need to mobilize the fleets. It's the Reapers and you know it," Shepard demanded, but he knew that Anderson would keep him in the dark.

"Shepard, you're not alliance anymore. I know you hate sitting on the sidelines, but Hackett is working on the plan. He's been advised, and you need to let us handle it." Anderson lied about what was really going on, he didn't want to explain what really happened. Four colonies had gone dark and the Alliance was still investigating, "Shepard, you need to trust us." Anderson glared at Shepard, who placed the report down on his bed.

"I do trust you, just not everybody else." Shepard walked past them to the available fridge, grabbing a water bottle. "I could use an exercise bike. At least then I would be somewhat active."

James and Anderson laughed at Shepard's last comment. "You are getting round and tubby," James joked before approaching the report, picking it up to read through it.

"James, Shepard," Anderson addressed each of them in turn. "Your trial is tomorrow; make sure you're respectable," he demanded of the latter before leaving them alone. James nodded, sitting on a couch to continue reading the report.

Shepard stared at James. "Suicide mission, got through it, but still. Wasn't as good as Ilos, that mission is the one I'll be remembered for... if this all goes to hell." Shepard smiled before sitting on the couch beside James; he was still drinking his water when James chuckled in response to something he read.

"That's one way to kill a collector. Those bug-eyed aliens are horrible to kill. Took me an entire round to knock one of them down, they were kind of freaky looking. Horrible," James mentioned before going back to his the report. "Who's Harbinger?"

"A Reaper who controlled the collectors. He was forcing them to build a human Reaper, but I stopped them. Garrus and Tali helped me but Cerberus gave me my resources. That was the only reason I worked with them," Shepard answered, hoping James would avoid asking more questions.

"I read your Horizon report. Pretty amazing stuff you did, saving half the colony. Ashley told me about her version."

"You spoke to her?" Shepard asked. James rolled his eyes at the question, knowing that Shepard was asking the wrong person.

"I ran into her on the way to Anderson, had a quick chat. I mentioned reading the report about horizon, and she asked what you wrote about her. I didn't tell her much, said I wanted to keep it quiet for the sake of your trial. She understood and dropped the question. You two are alike, I can admit that."

"Ashley was serving aboard the first Normandy before it went down; she was a Gunnery Chief back then," Shepard looked at James, who remained still and silent. It was one of James' habits when listening to Shepard, who often told him about his missions.

"Sounds like she's been through hell and more," James remarked, and Shepard realized that he was right. Ashley had experienced so much pain and little happiness in her life. That night before Ilos meant everything to him. Honestly, he didn't know if it meant as much to her, but she was one of the few lights in his world of darkness. It Thoughts of her had helped him keep going when all had seemed hopeless.

"Yeah, she's been to hell and back. But Ashley is different, she isn't just any soldier. She's amazing to watch in combat, and I was proud to serve beside her," Shepard truthfully explained, trying to avoid some more personal details.

"You'll have to tell me about one of your missions with her. She mentioned Kaidan once, but I didn't push, thinking he was an old ex-boyfriend until she said that he died on Virmire near the AA tower while you sprinted back towards the bomb to rescue her. You know, you're the only person who is insane and stupid enough to run back to a bomb that is detonating to rescue someone." Shepard started laughing at that. James was right. It was insane, but he was had been rescuing the woman he loved.

"I'll tell you about that mission later on. For now, why don't you see if you can't get me an exercise machine. I could also use a razor and a set of hair clippers. It's like a shopping list, isn't it?" Shepard joked.

"Yeah, except I'm only getting the hair clippers and razor. You can exercise anywhere in this room, like doing sit-ups on the floor, or even doing chin-ups on the balcony outside when it isn't raining here," James replied.

It was difficult being here. The Normandy, once in view of his window, was now gone. James had mentioning that the alliance moved it in order to prevent distractions, but it didn't feel right. His ship was gone, his woman...he didn't even he know how she felt. The news mentioned him occasionally concerning his actions and upcoming trial. They had already disgraced Shepard's name, and he now knew how Ashley had felt for most of her life.

* * *

Ashley stood in Admiral Anderson's office, waiting for his return so she could hand him the final version of her report about the Reapers and her experiences with them. She knew it would be important to for Shepard's upcoming trial. She hadn't thought about him much, trying to focus on the task at hand, but she suddenly thought about her younger sister's wedding last week. Lynn had mentioned him a few times, and then Sarah had brought up her one liner that Shepard had actually heard her say. Lynn and Abby knew about her relationship with Shepard, how it was difficult for her. They knew about the confrontation on Horizon and the apology email to which she hadn't received a reply.

"Ashley, James mentioned you were here," Anderson said by way of greeting as he entered his office. "Shepard asked about you again, he always seems star-struck when he hears your name."

"Admiral, the report you requested." Ashley handed Anderson her report.

"Thanks, it will be crucial to Shepard's trial. He hasn't got much on his side. I was hoping you could speak for him. He could use the testimony, plus the chance to see you. Maybe then he can finally shut up about you then." Anderson placed the report aside and looked at Ashley, who appeared a bit out of sorts. "You okay? You seem distracted."

"Fine, just thinking about my sister's wedding last week. She mentioned in her last phone call that Thomas was called back in, so she's alone now. I'm certain Lynn is joining her," Ashley replied, trying to explain little in order to be professional.

"Ashley, you deserve this chance. Being Lieutenant Commander isn't easy, but you've learned from the best and Shepard did give you a recommendation for promotion before he died," Anderson assured her. Ashley moved to the window, looking at the view of Vancouver.

"Vancouver is a beautiful city, but nothing like London," Anderson mentioned. Ashley gave him a brief smile before turning back to the window.

"How many colonies have we lost now?" Ashley asked.

"Four. Eden Prime, Terra Nova, Mindoir and Amaterasu. I know you enlisted from Amaterasu, and trying to reestablish connection is our top priority. I told Shepard we lost contact with one, he already knew about it from the news, but I didn't tell him the specifics. If he knew the truth, you know exactly what he would say. Hackett is mobilizing the fleets. We have to be prepared. I've assigned you to the SSV Normandy as the Executive Officer," Anderson replied, passing Ashley a crew list. She started reading through it.

"Who's the Commanding Officer sir?"

"You're looking at him, if the Reapers hit. Shepard will be joining us, but he will be an adviser. James is also assigned as our armory officer."

"Joker is the pilot? I thought he was arrested as well." Ashley looked at Anderson questioningly before continuing to skim through the names.

"Yeah, but the VI only responds to his commands, goes by the name of EDI." Anderson passed her a key card. "I suggest you drop your gear off," he added.

"Yes sir, I'll see you tomorrow at the trial." Ashley grabbed the key card, heading out quickly to pack her gear and drop it off at the Normandy.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Part 2

_Hi, sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think about it. It is an edited version of this chapter with minor changes to the story. Also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far._

**Chapter 2: Earth Part 2**

* * *

Ethan Shepard stared at the mirror, his reflection normal again. His beard and longer hair were now gone; he looked normal and respectable for his trial.

"Commander," James called out for him as looking he looked around the apartment. Shepard walked out in a towel, looking at attention on James.

"Vega, didn't hear you. What is it?" Shepard asked.

"Defense committee wants you, so get dressed. I'll be outside."

Shepard nodded, watching James step outside. Once the man was gone, he began to dress into his uniform, thinking about last night and the nightmare he had of Akuze. It continued to play in his mind like a burning light, refusing to go. It left doubt lingering as to whether he was fit to fight the Reapers.

"James, why is everyone in a hurry?" asked Shepard as he stepped out, following James through the hallways.

"I don't know."

"Shepard!" Anderson called out when he spotted them; Shepard shook his hand as James saluted. "You're not looking too bad, respectable at least. glad you look like your old self."

"Anderson, what's going on?" Shepard asked as they walked upstairs. They came into the view of windows, and he stopped when he saw soldiers arriving in the masses.

"Hackett's mobilizing the fleet. Words made it to Alliance command...something big is heading our way," Anderson replied, looking at Shepard gravely.

"It's the Reapers, I'm certain." Shepard looked at Anderson, strong in his affirmation.

"Certain? Nothing's certain," Anderson argued. "We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol relay. Our deep space stations have gone dark and none of the comm. buoys are replying. In light of the situation, your trial has been canceled. You're off the hook. We need Commander Shepard. You led a team and defeated the collectors. Now, we need you to lead us. Whether you've realized it or not, you're our only hope." He stated the facts, the truth; Shepard rubbed his eyes, thinking.

"I'm just one soldier," Shepard maintained.

"One soldier, you destroyed a relay. You're lucky you weren't charged and chained... or even given to the batarians. It's your knowledge of the Reapers that stopped that from happening." Anderson gave Shepard a hard look. "Shepard, 300,000 batarians died. People don't just forget that."

"It was that or let the Reapers walk through our back door." Shepard glared at Anderson, who nodded in understanding.

"I know that, and so does the defense committee," Anderson replied before they continued. They entered the office, looking at the desk clerk and the approaching woman.

"Admiral, you're expected too," the woman stated. She led them through a series of corridors that led to a meeting area. Just before they reached their destination, James stopped Shepard with a genuine, "Good luck in there, Shepard." James shook Shepard's hand as Anderson continued, while the woman stopped at a series of high ranking officers. Anderson saw Ashley enter the room; she noticed Anderson and approached him, saluting immediately.

"Anderson," she greeted.

Anderson moved just enough for Ashley to spot Shepard."Shepard…" she called out; Shepard recognized the voice, immediately turning to see her.

"Ashley…" He couldn't believe what she looked like. He remembered the length of her hair, but she'd rarely had it down when they were alone together before his death.

"Lieutenant-Commander, what's the situation?" Anderson asked, interrupting them both.

"Not sure really, awaiting orders now. It's tormenting not knowing what's going to happen," Ashley replied, moving her eyes between Anderson and Shepard.

"Lieutenant-Commander?" Shepard appeared puzzled as he looked at Ashley, who nodded.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you…. I was, well..." Ashley stumbled over a few words. She was nervous but wasn't sure why.

"It's okay, Ash. I'm just glad I bumped into you," Shepard replied before they were interrupted.

"Admiral." the secretary glared at them.

"Come on." Anderson prompted everyone to move. Ashley moved out of their way, but she continued to look at Shepard who turned his eyes on her.

Shepard passed her, and she smiled while looking at his behind. It was still the same, for which she was glad. If that was changed, she wouldn't have thought Ethan Shepard was the same man.

"Ashley, how well do you know him?" James leaned towards her.

"I knew him once," she replied.

* * *

Shepard followed Anderson into the large room; the admirals lined a long table, which sat above everything in the room.

"Shepard, Admiral Anderson," Admiral Gerald spoke quickly and sharply.

"What's the situation?" Shepard asked, stepping ahead of Anderson, who remained quiet.

"We were hoping you could tell us. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol relay. All our colonies have gone dark." Admiral Adams was worried, for nothing on this scale had happened to Earth before. The fleets were prepared, but he knew that it wasn't enough.

"It's the Reapers." Shepard didn't fumble words as he heard the entire room go quiet. Ashley and Vega walked in, noticing how quiet it was.

"What do we do?" admiral Gerald asked, needing solutions.

"We fight. Each one of us has to be willing to die to save humanity. Anything less and they've already won," Shepard honestly answered. "We need to stand together, now more than ever."

"That's it, that's our plan?" Admiral Gerald looked across at the other admirals, who were now concerned.

"Admiral, London has sent a distress call," a recruit spoke out, looking up from her console.

"Play it." Anderson nodded, looking at the large screen, which began to play footage of London.

"Invading fleets, overwhelmed. Need help! Royal family needs immediate extraction!" a soldier yelled into the camera, ducking to avoid an explosion before it switched over to several news channels. Ashley and James moved to watch footage of Paris, Berlin, New York, Sydney and Los Angeles being attacked. Everyone looked at Shepard, who turned and faced the admirals. They stood, shocked by the horrifying footage.

"Our home..." Admiral Adams whispered to himself, still in disbelief of what was happening. "What do we do?"

Shepard stared at the admirals before pointing at the footage, "We fight or we die!"

"What is that?" Admiral Gerald faced the outside, looking out the windows as the other admirals joined him. "My god."

"We should get to the Normandy, Ashley. James, go ahead. We'll meet you there," Anderson ordered them off; Shepard watched Ashley and James sprint out, leaving his sight before he faced the admirals again. He watched the red laser move towards the building until it shattered the windows and sent the large desk towards them.

"Move!" Yelling over the loud explosions, Anderson disappeared from his sight when Shepard dodged the desk, standing back up only to be sent flying into the wall from another explosion, falling to the floor afterward. His eyesight was blurry and his hearing was muffled, unable to recognize or register anything.

"Shepard!" Anderson called out while sprinting over, pulling Shepard up who was still trying to regain his vision.

"Anderson, you okay?" Shepard asked. He knew that Anderson was much older and wasn't as fit as he.

"I'm fine, now come on. We need to get moving. Here, take this." Anderson passed Shepard a spare pistol, one that Shepard recognized immediately. It was a predator; his eyesight fully returned as they headed for the windows. "Report in, anyone still alive…. Williams, you okay? Where are you? You have to raise the Normandy, contact them. Anderson out." Anderson stepped outside to join Shepard on the small ledge overlooking Vancouver.

"How bad?" Anderson asked, looking at Shepard.

"Bad, and it's only going to get worse as we move through," Shepard replied before jumping down, and Anderson joined him.

"I contacted Williams; she's heading to the Normandy. If we can get to the spaceport, she can pick us up," Anderson pointed out as they moved along the roofs.

"We should be here, to help fight them," Shepard replied. He stopped to look into the streets below. People were everywhere, screaming for help. Anderson turned around when he noticed that Shepard had fallen behind.

"Shepard, we need to keep moving." Anderson approached Shepard, looking below.

"We can't help them Anderson." Shepard replied dismally, looking at Anderson before they continued.

"But we can fight for them. We need to go to the Citadel, talk to the Council." Anderson jumped the large gap before Shepard sprinted across, easily clearing the gap.

"The Council? The fight's here," Shepard replied.

"It will be everywhere soon enough. You said that yourself. The Reapers will destroy everything if we don't stop them." Anderson pulled a metal sheet up, and Shepard lifted it higher while Anderson moved under it. "I wish we had more time. They got here so fast." Holding the other side up, he allowed Shepard to move underneath, passing him. They crossed to the edge of the roof, which wasn't destroyed.

"We knew they were coming." Shepard followed Anderson, and as the building shook from another explosion, he felt himself falling forward when the other man quickly pulled him back.

"And they went straight through our defenses." Anderson looked at Shepard as they continued passing along buildings, stopping when the spaceport came into view.

"Come on!" Anderson yelled. They sprinted down towards the entrance; the large complex they jumped onto was under heavy attack, listening to the sound of metal cracking under pressure. Shepard heard the supports of the building below give way. It crushed the people underneath.

"Anderson, we've made it to the Normandy, under heavy fire, but we're okay," Ashley crackled into the comm system as Anderson patched Shepard in.

"I've patched Shepard in," Anderson replied, and Shepard nodded, slowing down when they saw resistance up ahead. Husks were attacking evacuating civilian transports.

"The Normandy is ready to go, shouldn't be long. Just make it to the spaceport with lieutenant Vega, taking heavy fire but we are managing. Williams out," Ashley finished up. Shepard grabbed a thermal clip while speeding up towards the civilians, powered up his biotics, jumping across half the building, and charged straight into a husk, which exploded on impact. Shepard turned, ducking underneath a husk's swing. He pulled his pistol out and shot its side, taking it out before spinning around to shoot another in the head. When he went to shoot down the final husk, he realized his ammo had run out, he quickly ditched the gun at husk, knocking it in the head, Shepard sighed before powering his biotics up, he sent a shockwave towards into the husk, it exploded on impact with the shockwave.

"Look out!" Anderson yelled, ducking behind cover as Shepard looked up at the approaching Reaper laser. It slammed straight into the civilian transport and the building upon which they were standing, shaking the building and shattering every window. Shepard sprinted for Anderson before realizing he wasn't going to make it. He slid and covered his head to protect himself from the glass coming towards him.

"Anderson, we need to get... move!" Shepard yelled out when they heard the building support buckle, and they sprinted for the closest building. Shepard stopped when he heard civilians screaming. Anderson jumped onto the next building, looking back at Shepard who hadn't moved much, still looking down.

"Shepard!" Anderson yelled, pulling Shepard out of his daze. He turned and sprinted towards Anderson, jumping as the building completely collapsed. He grabbed the ledge, feeling the heat of the building against his palms and forearm.

"I've got you." Anderson pulled Shepard up. Once he gained his footing, he slowly stood, feeling his arms still burning, but he could live with the pain for the time being.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Shepard started walking back to the spaceport.

Anderson looked at Shepard before speaking. "More than one."

"Lieutenant Commander Williams, we're nearly at the spaceport. ETA five minutes." Anderson hoped Ashley was still alive and in radio contact.

"Copy that, oh god... they're going to take down that dreadnought, evasive maneuver," Ashley said, and Shepard spotted the Normandy move away between the buildings. Anderson and he continued moving towards the spaceport, and they both noticed the dreadnought under heavy fire. It exploded, ripping the ship into a thousand pieces; its mass effect core exploded, sending a loud bang through the sky, which hurt his hearing. The dreadnought sent out a large shockwave, Shepard and Anderson moved backwards, hoping to dodge the shockwave when the wave slammed them both into the large metal supports behind them, Shepard felt the sharp pain in his shoulder on impact. The building collapsed below them and they slid down the building to the ground and into the ocean. Shepard he opened his eyes, looking around before swimming to the surface. Once he broke the surface, he noticing Anderson on the other side, climbing out of the water.

"Anderson!" Shepard yelled out before swimming over to him. Anderson pulled Shepard out of the water.

"Normandy, come in." Shepard thought it was his turn to try.

"Shepard, that you?" Joker asked.

"Yes, spaceport is a no go. Heading to another extraction point, will give you coordinates," Shepard replied.

"Copy that, Shepard. Joker out." Shepard looked at Anderson, who was talking with Ashley.

"Copy that, Anderson," Ashley said. Shepard moved behind Anderson, holding his pistol, checking for any resistance.

"Williams, we sent you the coordinates. Shepard's already talked with Moreau."

"Come in…we're losing contact, Ander– Shep– Co-" Ashley's voice was cutting in and out, and Anderson looked at Shepard. He passed his pistol back as they continued; they jogged along the floating rubble.

"Ahead!" Anderson pointed out, and they jumped down, joining two soldiers sitting on the ground, one whose leg was crushed underneath steel. He tried to remain quiet, but it was obvious that his leg was in severe pain. Shepard and Anderson immediately lifted the steel, holding it for as long as possible and giving the medic enough time to pull it out before they dropped it back; it proceeded to slide into the ocean.

"What happened?" Anderson asked, kneeling while Shepard kept watch. He grabbed a nearby pistol from the medic, knowing he wouldn't need it.

"Our gunship was shot down. We barely made it. The enemy forces are overwhelming," the medic replied, applying a bandage to the bleeding leg.

"Is there a radio in there?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah, but it has got to be crawling with enemy forces."

"Don't you worry about us. Just get to safety. Evacuation shuttles should be available if you make it," Anderson said before standing. They helped the medic and injured soldier onto his their feet.

"Good luck," the medic called out before moving off. Shepard looked at Anderson before they slid into the water. They knew it wasn't good to swim in the water with all the wreckage falling into the water, they didn't know what was underneath the water but knew it was the only way to reach the gunship.

"How far is it?" Shepard asked, ducking underneath the surface of the water to avoid the floating wreckage.

"Not far, so expect resistance." Anderson watched Shepard pull himself onto a piece of wreckage. Shepard stood and wrung some of the water out of his clothes as Anderson joined him. "Let's move, we haven't got much time."

"Agreed, the Normandy has to get here soon. I'm sick of all this goddamned swimming." Shepard noticed the assault rifle ahead, quickly jogging over and picking it up as Anderson approached the radio.

"You and me both," Anderson replied as he knelt down and clicked a button on the radio. "Normandy, this is Anderson."

"Anderson, what's your location?" Ashley asked, and Shepard stared at the radio. He knew that the Normandy would come for them.

"By a downed gunship in the harbor, activating the distress beacon, need extraction." Shepard heard noise behind him and turned to see husks approaching; he shoved a thermal clip into the gun and opened fire, spraying the husks with bullets.

"Copy that, just hold tight until we arrive." Anderson stood as Ashley clicked out, and he moved behind cover across from Shepard, who was reloading.

"We just need to hold out until they arrive," Anderson yelled across to Shepard, who nodded in understanding. He popped back out of cover, shooting down the approaching husks when a massive balls of red flames landed in front of them. Shepard recognized them as batarians… except they weren't batarians. Anderson fired an entire clip into one. Taking it down, Shepard ducked behind cover again, trying to get a better look when they saw them all approaching the dead one.

"They're eating the dead one!" Anderson yelled, and Shepard poked his head out to view the gruesome scene.

"That's disgusting. If I die, don't eat me please. I may have a bit of fat, but I'm not tasty," Shepard joked; Anderson chuckled before moving to his cover. Shepard covered him and they continued to unload bullets on the enemy. However, their numbers only seemed to grow.

Shepard went to shoot when he saw the Normandy come into view. It fired two missiles, decimating the majority of the enemies in front of them, "Cavalry's here Gentlemen!" Joker tuned into their radios, and Shepard smiled while looking at his Normandy swing around the harbor. Anderson tapped Shepard on the shoulder, moving ahead. Shepard quickly followed, passing Anderson as the Normandy lowered its approach.

Shepard slid across the cover and continued running up towards the Normandy when its cargo bay doors opened and Ashley stopped at the edge. She held up her assault rifle, firing an entire clip at the enemy trying to follow Anderson and Shepard. The latter jumped aboard, stumbled slightly, and Ashley paused in her shooting to pull him to his feet.

"Welcome back, Shepard," Ashley said before going back to her task.

"Thanks," Shepard replied, looking at her before noticing Anderson waiting.

"Shepard, I'm not going." Anderson's statement earned a glare from Shepard.

"What do you mean you're not going? We're in this fight together... aren't we?" Shepard questioned, hoping Anderson would join them.

"They need a leader or you won't have an Earth to come back too. You gather everyone you can, get us everything for the fight."

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?" Shepard knew this would backfire, but he wanted Anderson with him.

"Here, you're reinstated… Commander." Anderson chucked dog tags at Shepard, who stared at the codes. They were his. Had Anderson been walking around with them in his pocket the entire time?

"I'll bring everybody back…Good luck." Shepard changed his tone, for he knew it could be the last time he saw Anderson.

"You too, and be careful." Shepard stepped back so the Normandy could ascend.

Ashley stood beside Shepard, watching Anderson move away before walking further into the cargo bay. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to stop the destruction. Shepard slowly followed her, feeling the exact same way but thinking he could have stopped it all, feeling it was somehow his fault. The Normandy cargo bay doors closed and Joker piloted the Normandy out of Vancouver, moving through the destruction of the alliance fleet. Leaving Earth's orbit.


	3. Chapter 3: Mars Part 1

_Hope you enjoy, feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also, let me know if you want a Ashley and James escaping Earth chapter. I would be interested in writing it but i don't want to waste my time unless you readers wanted it.  
_

_I did edit this myself so I apologize for the mistakes, I did strip it and rewrite what i wasn't happy with.  
_

_(Bioware owns everything related to mass effect)_

**Chapter 3: Mars Part 1**

* * *

It remained silent; only the ship's engines could be heard. Ethan never felt so depressed, leaving Earth was difficult and he never wanted to leave but he knew what he had to do. But the coming task wouldn't be easy, uniting the galaxy against the Reapers.

Ashley was standing by her weapons bench, cleaning her assault rifle. It was the best distraction, it stopped her thinking about Earth... her family was on earth, she didn't even know if they were alive. She sent a message to them, but it was unknown to her if the message reached them. She worried about Shepard, noticing where he was sitting on the other bench across the cargo bay.

"Where are we going?" James asked as breaking the silence.

"To the citadel, get help for the fight." Shepard replied as looking up at James who crossed his arms.

"Where's Anderson?" James asked.

"Still on Earth, he decided to stay and fight. But ordered us to the Citadel, to get help for the fight." Shepard replied, moving off the bench over to the console.

"He wouldn't just stay!" James yelled out, Shepard ignored him. He leaned over the console, staring at the footage of Earth Joker had recorded, evidence and proof Earth was under attack, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Ashley looked at the argument heating up, she wasn't in the mood to break them up. She didn't even care if they had a brawl in the cargo bay, she was concerned about her sisters and mother's safety.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think here!" Shepard yelled at James, he wanted him quiet so he could focus.

"No, turn back the Normandy! Take me back to Earth, cause I'm not leaving!" James replied back just as loud.

"Don't you think I would rather be fighting, I wanted to stay just as much as you!" Shepard went to continue when Joker interrupted.

"Commander, incoming transmission from Admiral Hackett, patching the video through to your console." Joker replied, Shepard watched his console change, bringing up Admiral Hackett.

"Shepard, where's Anderson?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"He stayed on Earth." Shepard replied.

"Shepard, the remaining alliance fleets are retreating. You're the last alliance vessel in our system. I need you to go to mars before you leave, before we lose control of the system." Admiral Hackett looked at Shepard, knowing he could get the job done.

"What's the mission?" Shepard asked.

"I need you to investigate the Mars archives; we found information of a Prothean device... one... that could... st... The Reapers... Dr T'soni... only way... to stop them." Admiral Hackett started to cut out, they both knew that the reapers were actively blocking the transmission.

"We'll get the job done Admiral, Shepard out." Shepard saluted before the transmission finished; he turned to look at Ashley and James who stood next to each other, "Joker, set a course for the mars archives."

"On our way Commander." Joker replied.

"We're going to the mars archives." Shepard said before walking over to the armor bench, he placed his weapons down next to Ashley's who were clean and perfect compared the ones he picked up.

"Why the mars archives, what does he think we'll find there?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know Ashley. Okay, I have no idea. But if it can win us the war, it's worth a shot. He mentioned Liara being down there, wonder why she's there." Shepard replied, he started placing his armor on. Ashley hadn't moved, looking at Shepard. James was already gearing up on the other bench.

"She's a Prothean expert, Hackett needed one." Ashley said before walking off, Shepard turned and looked in the direction Ashley walked in. There was still so much tension between them and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"James, you're driving." Shepard said, looking at James who moved to the console, clicking buttons. It brought the shuttle down, opening its side door.

* * *

Ashley sat down in the shuttle, facing the driver seat James was in. he piloted the shuttle into Mars, heading towards the Archives.

"Joker, any reply to our hails." Shepard looked at Jokers face through the vid comm.

"No, they're not responding. I can keep trying but they might have evacuated for all we know." Joker replied.

"Agreed, but don't assume anything until we investigate." Shepard said, looking at James and then Ashley.

"Commander, there's a massive storm heading our way." James called Shepard over who grabbed the bar above James to keep balance.

"How far?" Shepard asked, looking at James who landed the shuttle on the ground. Ashley stood and clipped her helmet in, making sure it was secure. Mars was a giant wasteland, dust storms and large tornadoes ripped through the land, leaving nothing behind but wreckage.

"Half hours top, after that. We're going to have trouble keeping in contact with the Normandy." James replied.

"Thanks James." Shepard clipped his helmet in before opening the shuttle, James looked at Shepard, his helmet already in place.

They jumped out, each pulling a weapon out. Shepard held his assault rifle close, being the only real weapon he had other than the pistol compared to James and Ashley who held their weapons.

"Storm looks bigger in person." James said, following Shepard who was walking ahead.

"Storm isn't that bad Lieutenant." Ashley replied, looking at James who shrugged.

"Doesn't mean it can't kill us, what do you think we'll find down here?" James asked.

"Will you two shut up, we're investigating this facility. Trying to figure out what's going on here." Shepard replied, interrupting them both.

Shepard jumped off the ledge above, spotting several alliance soldiers dead. All were killed at close range, "Alliance soldier, sergeant Reeves." Ashley knelt beside one; she clicked her Omni tool up, getting his identity.

"Keep radio silences until we know what's going on." Shepard ordered, they both nodded and signaled to Shepard who picked the sniper rifle besides Sergeant Reeves.

They moved further up, moving quickly to make it to the main facility. James spotted seven soldiers in white armor holding a hostage, "Hostages." James whispered, Shepard held the sniper rifle. Looking down the scope, he signaled to Ashley who switched to her sniper rifle. He knew she had the best shot out of them all, they moved to cover. Trying to stay quiet, Ashley looked down her scope. Getting a good look at the soldiers, she recognized their symbol. "Cerberus." Ashley looked at Shepard who nodded; she shot the one holding their gun at the hostage. He fell on impact as she ejected the clip. Shepard and James opened fire, moving forward to cover Ashley.

"We'll cover you Ashley!" Shepard yelled as moving around their flank, James headed up the middle to get them out of cover. Ashley shot another two while they did their parts. Shepard charged across the battlefield to the last Cerberus trooper, slamming him into the wall. Shepard pulled his pistol out, shooting him twice in the head to make sure he finished him off.

"Cerberus, what are they doing here?" Ashley asked, looking at Shepard.

"Good Question." Shepard replied, moving ahead slowly. He held his pistol up.

"You don't know?" Ashley asked again.

"No, I'm not with them anymore Ash... If that's what you're wondering." Shepard replied.

"It's not what I meant; it's just a bit convenient that they're here." Ashley said before noticing movement up head, "Movement up ahead."

"Good spot, let's move in and take them out quickly." Shepard replied, he moved to the front, taking cover where they spotted him. Cerberus troops started firing at his cover, trying to flush him out. James and Ashley moved around to the right, Shepard was distracting them enough. Ashley looked at James who moved ahead of her, he shuffled around the corner. Knocking the Cerberus troop unconscious as Ashley spotted one across the area, she fired her rifle, taking him down quickly. Shepard looked behind the Cerberus troops, spotting Ashley and James who were both moving in.

They fired an entire round, spraying bullets at the enemy. They fell quickly; Shepard heard the gun fire stop, slowly looking out of cover. Ashley stood above the Cerberus troops, nudging one to make sure it wasn't moving.

"I think if they were still alive, you would know." Shepard said, walking past Ashley to the main facility entrance, James followed with Ashley eventually turning to follow.

"Shepard, I need the truth. Do you know why Cerberus is here, anything?" Ashley asked.

"Ash..."

"Don't Ash me, do you know why?" Ashley asked.

"What makes you think I know." Shepard replied, he didn't know why she was even asking him. He was back with the alliance.

"They gave you a ship, resources, how do I know if you cut all ties." Ashley said.

"Ash let me be clear. I've had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the Collector Base." Shepard stated the truth, hoping she would see through Cerberus and recognize the truth.

"Sorry Shepard, it's..." Ashley said, she felt the elevator pressurize.

"You of all people should know what I'm about Ash." Shepard replied, removing his helmet. He didn't look at Ashley at all, the elevator ascended up. James looked at them both, listening to the awkward silence.

"I do trust you, it's just that I..." Ashley was interrupted by gunfire, they quickly moved to cover. Ashley looked across at Shepard who was scanning the area from his spot, they continued listening to the noise, and then realizing it was the vents above.

"Vents." Shepard whispered as Ashley looked up, noticing the body moving through it.

Shepard and Ashley moved up, checking if they could see a vent exit. Shepard noticed how close they were to an exit, he signaled to Ashley who held her assault rifle up, ready to fire on whoever was exiting. James moved to his place, behind the vents exit. He was out of view of whoever exited.

* * *

Liara was quickly moving through the vents, avoiding the occasional gunfire in her direction. She spotted an exit ahead; she sped up, trying to exit. "I hate Cerberus, can't believe Shepard worked for them." she yelled, trying to kick the flat tin that covered the vent. Shepard recognized the voice, immediately signaling to Ashley who lowered her rifle. She couldn't see James in her view and Shepard wasn't in his view either. Liara pushed the tin off, immediately jumping out and jumping over obstacles before turning and hitting the two Cerberus troopers following with a singularity. Shepard and Ashley watched Liara, they stood and headed over to Liara. James joined them, holding his assault rifle up still, "Easy lieutenant, she's with us." Shepard said; Liara turned after hearing Shepard's voice. "Liara."

"Shepard, I heard about earth. I'm sorry." Liara said, looking at Shepard.

"It was difficult to leave." Ashley replied, moving into Liara's view.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but why did you come here?" Liara asked, looking at them all.

"Hackett ordered us, said you'd know what was going on." James jumped in before Shepard could speak.

"Hackett, he contacted me. Asking me to use my shadow broker resources, said we could work together to stop the reapers. He did update me about your progress, I meant to visit." Liara moved to the window, looking at the base.

"It's okay, it's not like I knew what was going on. I was kept in the dark about everything." Shepard replied.

"Yeah, I know. Anderson told me. Liara, do you have anything?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I found a way to stop the reapers. It's a Prothean device, well blueprints to a weapon." Liara replied.

"About time." James said, looking at Liara.

"powerful?" Shepard asked, looked at Liara who nodded her head at him.

"It's still just blueprints Liara, what is it exactly?" Ashley asked.

"it's a device, Prothean. I believe they began building it but ran out of time, they were missing something known as the catalyst." Liara explained.

"Catalyst, even we don't know what it is." Shepard replied.

"does it matter, it's a device that is capable of stopping The Reapers." Liara replied.

"And anything powerful enough to stop the reapers..." Ashley said, looking at Shepard.

"Might be something Cerberus wants." Shepard finished off her sentence.

"We haven't got much time. They're heading for the tramway, if they get across to the archives. We lose control of the-" Liara was interrupted by a large bang, they all moved to the clearing. Noticing the door being forced opened.

"We better get ready." Shepard looked at his group, Ashley held her rifle. already moving for cover along with Liara, James had to cover their asses if Cerberus got away with the data.

"Bring it on." James said with confidence.

"Not this time, if they beat us. I'll need you in the shuttle." Shepard jogged over to a control panel as James followed.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I mean that I need a backup plan, if they escape or get out of this facility with our blueprints. I need you ready to stop them." Shepard replied; James nodded as Shepard dropped the elevator James was on.

* * *

Shepard, Ashley and Liara were quickly moving through the facility, knocking down Cerberus troops while investigating. They made it to a security station, Liara and Shepard checked all the terminals while Ashley kept watch at the entrance.

"Cerberus took control quickly, didn't they?" Shepard asked, looking across at Liara who was checking the terminal.

"Yes, within minutes of hearing The Reaper invasion. there was panic at first, chaos, none of us knew what was happening. then we realized it was Cerberus but it was too late, they already had control." Liara replied, she brought security footage as Shepard depressurized the area they were in.

"A traitor, who's she?" Shepard asked after the woman killed the alliance soldiers and then started hacking security.

"Doctor Eva Core, she arrived here last week... I wish I realized but I was so focused on stopping the Reapers." Liara replied as Shepard removed his helmet, looking between Liara and Ashley.

"Stopping the reapers is the only thing you should focus on. It's not your fault." Shepard tried to comfort Liara but knew it wouldn't help much.

"I sometimes wonder how you manage, you always seemed focused, how do you manage?" Liara asked, looking at Shepard who stopped. he turned to face Liara, noticing Ashley who removed her helmet.

"I think about what I could lose, makes me keep going. It helps me." Shepard looked at Ashley, he knew his feelings. Even Liara did, she turned to look at Ashley.

"I always thought there was something between you two, she was more upset than everyone when you died." Liara said, looking back at Shepard.

"It was difficult and I've only made it worse." Shepard moved off, passing Ashley who followed him out. Liara took a deep breath before following, thinking about the past few hours.

Shepard, Ashley and Liara continued moving. they headed through a series of corridors leading to a large door, it opened on their approach.

A massive turret opened fire in their direction, they all moved out of the firing zone and behind cover.

"Is that the only way in?" Ashley asked, looking at Liara and Shepard on the other side.

"The only way I know of." Liara replied, looking up at Shepard who switched to the shotgun. he nodded to Ashley who gripped her assault rifle tighter.

"I'll move up first." Ashley yelled before moving ahead, Shepard moved up after Ashley continued. Liara watched them quickly move, she decided to follow, quickly to dodge the turret, Ashley rolled to the next cover. Shepard turned to look at Liara, making sure she was following. Ashley sighed before continuing, leaving Shepard behind. Liara caught up, noticing Ashley was gone from her spot. Shepard continued moving, Ashley moved out of the turret's range.

"Control panel up ahead." Ashley pointed out as Shepard joined her, Liara quickly joined them.

"we might be able to get access to the tramways." Liara replied.

"Can we deal with the Cerberus squad inside first please." Shepard said, moving to the door. he opened it and moved in, holding his shotgun. Ashley and Liara were close behind, both ready for the fight.

Shepard spotted the first trooper, he was waiting around the first corner. Shepard moved to the wall next to him, quickly popping around and grabbing him. he held him tight as they pierced their own trooper with bullets. Ashley and Liara unloaded their bullets on the exposed enemy. Shepard pushed the dead soldier over while moving into cover, protecting himself before reloading. Ashley slid to the cover ahead, reloading before popping out to the right. knocking down another trooper before Liara unleashed at the last one with a singularity, she fired her pistol. killing him quickly.

"Liara." Shepard called to Liara, she moved to the station, trying to gain access to the tramway.

"We've been locked out." Liara replied.

"And they won't send us a tram anytime soon." Ashley said, she looked at her rifle.

"Can't you do anything Liara, we need to get across?" Shepard asked, looking at Liara who clicked on the console. bringing up security footage of the tramway station.

"No one gets across." Dr Eva core said, walking behind a Cerberus squadron leader.

"We still have teams on the other side." he replied.

"I don't care, and shut off those damn cameras." Dr Eva Core said before shooting the camera they were watching through.

"Any ideas?" Shepard asked.

"Why don't we find a short-range transmitter, helmet to helmet. it's our best chance." Ashley said, she was going on a quick thought she just had.

"And?" Shepard asked, wanting her to continue.

"And we convince them that we're with them and the alliance forces have been taken care of." Ashley replied.

"Good idea, go look for one." Shepard ordered, Ashley nodded before walking off, Liara looked at him from where she was now sitting, "What?"

"The lieutenant-Commander has become... very capable." Liara replied.

"That she has." Shepard said, looking in the direction Ashley had walked.

"Shepard!" Ashley called out for him, "Found something!"

Shepard walked through the doors to Ashley who was playing around with a helmet, "Transmitter in here, if i could..." Ashley opened the helmet, the Cerberus trooper looked like a husk. "Oh god... He looks like a husk." Ashley couldn't believe it, Shepard knelt and lifted the head to get a better view.

"They did something, definitely reaper technology." Shepard replied, looking at the trooper still. Ashley moved off, she was nearly in tears, "Ashley." Shepard noticed Ashley move off, he quickly stood and approached her side. she was leaning on the railing.

"How do I know that wasn't you at one stage?" Ashley asked, looking at Shepard.

"Ash... I was never like that." Shepard replied, he moved around to the other side of Ashley. blocking Liara's view of their conversation, "Ashley, I remember the moment we met on Eden prime still. I remember everything about you but I know words aren't going to convince you."

"Shepard, you don't understand. It's been three years." Ashley asked.

"Ash. I want you with me, wherever this takes us." Shepard replied. "Why don't we get this tram sent over." Shepard moved over to the railing, clicking the transmitter in, "This is, huh... Delta team, we're waiting for extraction from the tram station. all hostile's have been terminated." Shepard hoped they would send over the trams for them, it was the perfect ambush. Liara walked out, still silent.

"Delta team, where the hell have you been?" Charlie team leader asked.

"Went quiet when entering hostile territory, we spotted the alliance squad moving through the facility. we terminated all hostile." Shepard replied.

"Copy that, Bravo will ride over and secure the station." Charlie team leader buzzed out, Shepard ditched the transmitter. knowing he wouldn't need it anymore.

"we can flank them from that position." Ashley pointed out to Shepard who nodded.

"Good idea, let's get ready." Shepard replied, they all moved to their positions. Ashley and Liara were together while Shepard moved to another spot.

Ashley saw the tram move into her view, she prepared herself. she never gripped her rifle so tightly, it felt like forever. The tram arrived, Liara spotted a well equipped Cerberus squadron in the tram, "Well equipped, looks like they're ready for a fight."

"Agreed. be ready Liara." Ashley replied, looking at Liara before looking at the Cerberus squad. Shepard held his shotgun close as he knelt, slowly moving around to the other side. Ashley and Liara couldn't see him anymore. "Where did Shepard go?"

"How am I suppose to know..." Liara replied, looking at Ashley.

Shepard was ready to flank them, Cerberus troops were ready, looking ahead for enemy troops and for Delta squad.

"Delta squadron isn't in sight, go ahead?" Bravo squad leader asked.

"Continue and clear area." Charlie team leader replied.

"Copy that, guardians will lead the way. followed by us." Bravo squad leader ordered, the two guardian soldiers held their shields close, ready.

Shepard watched the tram arrive, troops poured out. they all held their weapons up but still weren't ready enough, "Now!" Shepard yelled, opening fire on the troops. Liara slammed the guardians with Singularity, removing their shields and lifting them into the air as Shepard used shock wave. disrupting the enemy. The fight was intense and Shepard wanted to get off mars already, he was sick of this planet. he charged at a Cerberus trooper, knocking it flying. he turned and fired his shotgun. taking down another trooper, only two remained. Shepard fired the last of his clip, taking down Ashley's shield by accident. "Shepard, watch it. you nearly hit Williams!" Liara yelled at Shepard, who knew it didn't matter what he said from now, Ashley would be upset.

"Ash is okay." Shepard replied but knew he just pissed Ashley off. Liara looked at Ashley who moved into the waiting tram. Shepard and Liara boarded after Ashley, he looked at her. she placed her helmet on, clipping it in.

"Ash, pressurize the tram for me please." Shepard ordered as he placed his helmet on, Liara placed her mask on. strapping it in. Ashley pressurized the tram as Shepard finished clipping his helmet in.


	4. Chapter 4: Mars and Citadel

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(Bioware owns everything related to Mass Effect)._

**Chapter 4: Mars and Citadel**

* * *

Shepard loaded another thermal clip into his rifle, Ashley was on the other side. Liara was kneeling next to him; she ducked when a grenade exploded nearby.

"Can't you just apologize?" Liara asked, looking at Shepard before reloading.

"Liara. Ashley and me aren't going to resolve our problems anytime soon." Shepard replied; he shot another two troops down. Three guardians came into Ashley's view; she went to fire when Liara hit them with a singularity.

"Nice Liara!" Ashley yelled while finishing the guardians off. Shepard switched to his shotgun, sprinting out of cover to Ashley's cover, kneeling next to her. She didn't look at him once, instead. She finished off the last Cerberus trooper, Liara started walking towards them. Ashley walked ahead to the security station, wanting to finish this mission so she didn't have to listen to Shepard any longer. She was angry with him; he didn't see it from her point of view. He was gone for two years, which was the problem. He didn't care, he just wanted Ashley again. But she had changed, "Liara, what now?" Ashley asked, looking at Liara.

"We head for the archives and get the data we're after; hopefully Cerberus hasn't got it yet." Liara replied, heading for the door leading to the archive. She nodded to Shepard who sighed.

"Okay... Ashley, can we talk?" Shepard asked.

"We've got a mission to complete; we can talk when we're back on the Normandy." Ashley replied, Shepard nodded before following Liara through to the archives.

"Ashley." Shepard nodded to Ashley who started walking the outside, keeping watch. Shepard and Liara jogged in, stopping at the terminals before the Prothean beacon. He removed his helmet as stopping at the console.

"Liara, get the data." Shepard ordered.

The Illusive Man appeared; he looked at Shepard and Liara. They weren't looking in his direction, "The Prothean's were a fascinating race, so advanced. But even they failed to stop the Reapers."

"Illusive Man, what do you want?" Liara turned, pointing her pistol at his holographic image.

"What I've always wanted, control, power and domination of the human race. You of all people should know that Shepard." The Illusive Man replied; Shepard looked at The Illusive Man.

"I've seen your goals; your troops are husks." Shepard said, leaning forward on his right foot before pointing at the dead trooper nearby.

"Hardly, they're being improved." The Illusive Man replied as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"How is that helping humanity, you're helping the reapers!" Shepard pointed out.

The Illusive Man chuckled. "You still surprise me Shepard. But your time is at an end, you can't beat the reapers. You never could, you're not capable of the power. But I can control them, harness their powers. Use them against anyone, including you. If you get in my way, don't interfere with my plans Shepard, I won't warn you twice." The Illusive Man replied. Ashley was on the outskirts, listening to their conversation.

"There is only one to stop them... And that's to destroy them." Shepard said.

"The data, it's being erased. It's being done locally." Liara interrupted Shepard; The Illusive Man smiled before disappearing. Shepard approached Liara's side, looking at her, "It's gone."

Ashley heard noise coming from a nearby terminal, she held her rifle up as seeing a woman, "Hey, step away from the console." Ashley watched her step away, and then sabotage the console. Ashley went to stop her when she knocked Ashley to the ground, "She's getting away with the data!"

Shepard heard Ashley and turned to see the woman escaping, "After her!" Shepard yelled as they all sprinted after her. Ashley pushed herself back up, noticing Liara and Shepard already after the woman.

"It's Dr Eva Core!" Liara replied as she jumped over the bench after Shepard, Ashley slid over the bench.

"James! We need the shuttle!" Shepard yelled; there was no reply from James. Only static, the storm was close and it was disrupting communication. "Normandy, come in. James, we need help!" Shepard got knocked forward from an explosion inside the facility, Ashley grabbed his arm. Pulling him up, Liara slammed the incoming Cerberus troops attempting to slow their chase down with a singularity. Shepard watched Ashley finish them off as he continued after the doctor.

"James!" Shepard yelled into his radio.

"Shuttle is on route." James replied.

"What about the Normandy?" Shepard asked; all he received was static again.

The doctor sprinted on to a platform, Shepard and his team in tow. She jumped on to an available Cerberus shuttle, "James, Normandy, anybody! Come in!" Shepard yelled as he slowed to a stop, looking at the escaping Cerberus shuttle.

"We're too late." Ashley replied, looking at Shepard who turned his head towards her.

"I've got his one!" James checked into the comm system as Shepard spotted the shuttle coming towards the escaping Cerberus shuttle.

"Shit, get back." Shepard yelled but it was already too late, James crashed the alliance shuttle into the Cerberus shuttle, sending it towards them. Shepard and Ashley jumped away but Liara got hit by part of the shuttle, injuring her leg but didn't hear any breakage, "Everyone okay?" Shepard asked, looking at Ashley who waved a hand in his direction. He stood and waved to James's shuttle which crash landed on the platform.

"Liara, you okay?" Ashley asked as she placed Liara's pistol on her side before pulling Liara up.

"Sore leg but I'll live." Liara replied as Ashley placed Liara's arm around her head, gripping it on the other side as her other arm supported her weight. They started walking over to Shepard who went around the corner of their shuttle.

"James." Shepard said as James hopped out the shuttle, looking at Shepard through his helmet.

"Normandy on route, they'll be here soon." James replied, brushing the dust from his armor.

"We need the data." Liara said, looking at Ashley when they both interrupted by the noise coming from the Cerberus shuttle. Ashley turned her body enough to see the shuttle doors being kicked off; they flew several meters past them. Doctor Eva Core revealed herself, Liara couldn't believe she was still alive but then realized she wasn't organic.

Ashley pushed Liara back; she fell backwards on to the ground. Ashley pulled her pistol out, firing several bullets before the doctor grabbed Ashley's helmet, lifting it into the air. Shepard and James overheard the struggle and sprinted around, both pulling out their weapons.

"Ash!" Shepard yelled, seeing her suspended in the air. He continued looking down the barrel of his gun, seeing them both, "Let her go!" Shepard tightened the grip on his pistol.

"Orders?" Doctor Eva Core touched her comm, looking at Shepard before looking back at Ashley.

"Finish her, then deal with Shepard and bring me the data." The Illusive Man replied, turning his head slightly before taking a puff.

Doctor Eva Core pulled Ashley around, slamming her head against the Cerberus shuttle, "No!" Shepard yelled, watching her knock Ashley unconscious after the first smack, she continued to do it three more times, dropping her to the ground before turning her focus on Shepard who fired his entire clip. She wasn't going down until James fired his assault rifle; Shepard dropped his pistol after she dropped to the ground.

"Ash." Shepard sprinted for Ashley, not even concerned about anyone else. He knelt by her side. Looking at her limp body, it never had been so lifeless. He couldn't lose Ashley, not after everything that had happened in his life.

The Normandy descended on their site, Liara was leaning forward from her injuries, "Shepard! We need to leave!" Liara yelled at Shepard who looked at them.

"Grab that thing, bring it with us." Shepard ordered before facing Ashley, he positioned his arms underneath her body. Trying to be gentle, but to make sure he didn't injure her more, "Come on Ash, we're getting you out of here." Shepard slighty moved Ashley to a more comfortable place in his arms. He started walking up; he didn't care about the pain his shoulder was in. He carried Ashley in his arms, her head was leaning against his armored chest. Her arms draped, showing no life in her body. He turned to watch the cargo bay doors closed but his eyes locked with Ashley's armored body and helmet the entire time, he worried about her.

"Shepard!" Liara yelled to Shepard who turned and quickly moved into the elevator with James, Liara slammed her palm against the third floor. It opened and they sprinted around the corner. Shepard felt relieved to see the medical bay; he still had some idea of where he was going aboard his ship.

They entered the medical bay; James chucked the synthetic on to a medical bed. He was staring at it for a moment before being distracted by the noise Shepard was making from carrying Ashley in; he slowly laid her on the bed. Noticing how careful he was. Shepard stood above Ashley, her helmet still on. He slowly removed it, seeing the damage, it was difficult for him to see her like this. Liara knew they needed to leave; the Normandy was still orbiting Mars, waiting for his orders.

"Shepard, we need to leave." Liara said to Shepard, she got in his face, blocking his view of Ashley.

"I know... Joker set a course for the citadel. Get there quickly, Ashley's injured. She needs immediate medical attention." Shepard said, looking at Ashley after Liara moved back. But still stood by Ashley's side, even she worried. It was unlike her to worry about Ashley.

"Copy that, on route now." Joker replied, he took the Normandy out of orbit, heading for the relay to take them to the citadel.

"Commander, Hackett is on the secondary QEC." EDI patched in, Shepard walked to the door, looking at Ashley one last time before leaving.

* * *

Hackett stood, arms behind him waiting for Shepard. He watched Shepard enter who was quiet. Hackett knew immediately something bad happened.

"EDI, can you clear it up for me." Shepard said, looking as Hackett's body stopped distorting.

"What happened down there Shepard?" Hackett asked, looking at Shepard who looked at the ground.

"Cerberus, they attacked the facility. We got the information you were after..." Shepard replied, he took a deep breath before continuing, "But Ashley is injured, we're taking her to the citadel." Shepard felt his heart race, it was difficult for him. He heard Liara enter.

"I'm sorry Shepard, but we both know it's just the beginning. Liara, what did we get?" Hackett asked, nodding to Liara who stood beside Shepard. He rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his tears from Hackett.

"The prothean device, it's a blueprint to a weapon. But they must have run out of time to build it, they couldn't complete it." Liara replied.

"Do we know what it does?" Hackett asked, it was unknown but they had to take chances. It was the only way to defeat the reapers, they were an overwhelming force, and they destroyed everything in their path.

"Unknown, we believe it's powerful however. It size is unbelievable." Liara replied, bringing up the blueprints to the device. Hackett studied it for a moment before sighing.

"We haven't got the resources to build it by ourselves, try to get other races aboard, but in the meantime, send me the data you have available. See if our available scientists can make something of it." Hackett said before moving his hands to the front of him, he rubbed his knuckles. Looking at them for a moment before looking back at Liara, Shepard who still looking down, "Shepard, it's only the beginning. Don't lose hope." Hackett saw Shepard face him.

"We don't have much to go on; I talk to the citadel races." Shepard replied, his eyes weren't bloodshot but they were watery. He saluted before watching admiral Hackett move off.

"Joker's getting us to the citadel; the council knows we're coming. EDI and I are extracting data from Doctor Eva to prepare for the council meeting when we arrive." Liara said.

"And Ash?" Shepard asked, looking down.

"I've done what I can for her, but she needs proper medical attention. I have a feeling it's going to get worse." Liara replied.

"If we don't stop them, then yes." Shepard said, passing Liara. He headed down the steps to the War room; Liara followed him down, he eventually stopped and turned to face her, "This device, will it work?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try." Liara replied as Shepard moved off, stopping just the door opened on the other side.

"Let me know when we've reached the Citadel, I be with Ash till then." Shepard said before moving off.

* * *

Shepard entered the medical bay; all you could hear was the occasion beep coming from the machine Liara hooked Ashley too. He grabbed a nearby stool, pulling it to Ashley's bed where he sat. He had changed out of his armor after his quick chat with Liara. He wanted to be with Ashley.

"Ash, I'm sorry for letting you get injured... It should have been me." he said; holding her left hand, holding it tightly. "I shouldn't have left the Cerberus shuttle out of my eyesight. It was my mistake, one I can't correct-"

"It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong. Ashley would have said the same thing if that was you." Liara interrupted him, she approaching the other side of her bed.

"Liara, you don't understand. I've always sacrificed to be the soldier I am, but I let Kaidan die because of my feelings for Ash, I wasn't acting as the soldier. I was acting as her lover, I shouldn't have been." he looked at Ashley, moving her hair covering her face to behind her ear.

"Shepard, she'll be fine. She has you watching over her, you've always protected her... Plus, I don't think Kaidan would want you thinking that, he told you to rescue Ashley." Liara headed for the door, looking briefly at him before continuing.

Shepard grabbed her helmet, he held it between his hands. Looking at the glass which was now cracked and her helmet was majorly damaged at the front, showing the impact that she took. "I always hurt you Ash, sometimes...I wonder if I should have just died at the collector base, just miss the gap on purpose. So you didn't have to see me again, go through all this pain again because of me."

* * *

The Normandy arrived in the Widow system, the Citadel came into view, the giant space station was busier than normal, refugees were arriving in the numbers and the invasion had only just began. James and Liara walked up to Shepard on the bridge. Shepard paced back and forth behind Joker, who docked the Normandy.

"Shepard, I have informed Councilor Udina of your arrival." EDI said; her holographic image popped up beside Joker who looked at her before looking behind him at Shepard.

"Normandy docked, medical team waiting for you to board citadel commander." Joker replied, Shepard followed everyone out, the medical team took Ashley.

"Where are you taking her?" Shepard asked.

"Huerta Memorial Hospital, best care on the citadel." the medic replied, Shepard stopped. Knowing there wasn't much else he could to do. The pain in his shoulder had worsen on the trip to the citadel, it was sore when he slid down the building, something smacked his shoulder.

"We're not going?" James asked, crossing his arms while looking at Shepard.

"No, we have to meet with the council." Liara replied for Shepard, she knew what he was going to say anyway. His eyes peeled on Ashley still; he stopped when Captain Bailey enter.

"Captain Bailey, how have you been?" Shepard asked before shaking Bailey's hand.

"Good... Oh and its Commander now, I hate my job now; all I deal with is political bullshit and escorting diplomats around... no offense." Bailey replied.

"None taken, I would feel the same way." Shepard said as him, James and Liara followed Bailey up the corridor to the security checkpoint.

"The council know your here, they wish to tell you they are dealing with thier own problems and are in session, they sent me here and they regret to tell you BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. Head to the embassy." Bailey replied.

"I meet you there Shepard, I know you'll want to see Ashley first." Liara said.

"I head to the hospital afterwards, need a check-up anyway. Just to make sure I'm okay after what has happened." Shepard replied, following Liara to the elevator.

Shepard was behind Liara as they entered the council chambers, he was nervous. Afraid the council wouldn't believe the reaper threat was real still, he hoped that they would believe him and try to get his help, "Liara, what's the plan?" he asked, looking at Liara who stopped.

Liara looked at Shepard, turning part of her body to face him. She knew exactly what he was thinking, "The truth, hopefully the council will see the need to help. And don't worry, they will believe the threat this time." he smiled before going back to his normal look; he was now determined to get the council on but knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

As they approached, they could hear the councilors arguing with each other, "As I understand, Earth was the first of the council worlds attacked. If reports are correct, we face the brunt of the attack and Reaper forces." Councilor Udina looked across from his terminal, looking at the other councilors.

"But Earth is not the only council world under attack; we are also facing heavy casualties on Palaven." The Turian councilor replied.

"Right now, Sur'kesh is under threat. Never has our world faced such a threat since the Krogan rebellion." The Salarian Councilor added.

"Councilor Udina's right, Earth was attacked… by the reapers, and it's just the beginning." Shepard interrupted them all, Liara stood beside him. Ready with their evidence, the councilors all turned to face Shepard.

"Earth, how bad was it down there Shepard? You were last seen down there; I was trying to find out if you made it off world. Hackett told me you did but Anderson decided to stay." Councilor Udina replied.

"Yes, Anderson decided to stay. To lead what's left of the Alliance forces, he needs our help. All our help, we need everything you can spare." Shepard said, hoping they would aid him.

"Even now reaper forces are pressing our borders, we must protect our own people before aiding others. We cannot aid Earth without leaving our territory vulnerable." The Asari Councilor replied.

"Agreed, but we are holding a summit between our species. You are welcome to attend, if we can all secure our borders. We may send aid to help you, but we must first look to our own species." The Salarian councilor added.

"Palaven is under Reaper attack, so all our forces are fighting them. We can't help you without losing our worlds." The Turian Councilor looked at Shepard; Udina was silent, looking at his terminal.

"We must fight this enemy together, we cannot defeat them alone. We need unite against them to have any hope of winning." Councilor Udina replied, he looked up at Shepard who had crossed his arms. He was leaning on his back foot, looking between the councilors.

"While I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right. We need to fight the reapers together; none of us can defeat the Reapers alone." Shepard said, looking directly at the councilors, "But I don't expect you to follow me without a plan." Shepard nodded to Liara who stepped forward, clicking on the terminal in front of her. The blueprints to the prothean device popped up, the councilors were all puzzled by the look of it.

"What is it?" The Turian councilor asked.

"Prothean device, powerful and its size suggest that it's capable of destroying the reapers." Liara replied.

"Was it ever finished?" The Asari councilor asked.

"No, we believe the Protheans came close but were never able to complete it. They ran out of time, or this blueprint was always just a blueprint." Liara replied, "But anything is worth a shot."

"Do you believe it will work Shepard?" Councilor Udina asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try." Shepard replied.

"We can talk more about this at the war summit. We have other attending issues that need resolutions." The Salarian councilor said.

"This is only the beginning, they won't stop at Earth. All our worlds are under threat, not just human worlds. Everybody and we need to work together." Shepard replied, they all nodded and looked at each other.

"We will consider the matter, but it can wait until the war summit, who will be humanity's representative?" The Asari councilor asked, Shepard took a deep breath. They were being unhelpful and he was angry because of their lack of interest into the pressing matter.

"I will be attending on behalf of the humanity and the Alliance." Shepard replied, looking at the councilors before walking off. Liara turned to look at him before following.

"Don't lose hope yet Shepard, the war summit will help." Liara said.

"No, it won't help. None of them want to work together; we might as well enjoy what time we have left." Shepard replied, clicking the elevator button.

"You're going to Ashley, aren't you?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, make sure she's okay." Shepard replied before closing the elevator.

* * *

Shepard slid to the ground, he hung his head in defeat, and he couldn't believe what had happened. Earth needed their help, but not only Earth. But all other species needed help; even now reports were coming in of alien worlds under threat.

"Shepard, the Turian councilor sent a message to your terminal. EDI has it waiting for you, she said it will help the war effort but she's willing to wait until you visit Ashley and make sure she's okay." Joker interrupted his line of thought, Shepard rubbed his eyes. He wanted sleep but he knew it could wait.

"Thanks Joker, I check up Ashley and then come back. Tell EDI to have the message ready for me." Shepard replied as he looked up, leaning his head against the elevator as it descended.

"Shepard, Ashley will make it. She's tough, but you need to focus, maybe visiting Ashley won't help." Joker said, Shepard couldn't believe what Joker said but he needed a check-up. His body was aching and his shoulder was killing him, he could barely feel it anymore.

"Joker, I need a check-up. My shoulder is killing me." Shepard replied, he rubbed his left shoulder. It took a hard hit on Earth, maybe supports he thought. He wasn't sure but knew it was sore and that it was getting worse each time he did movement with it, it hurt more when he was carrying Ashley but he wanted to carry her. Since her injuries were his fault, because he wasn't careful enough.

"Shepard, doctor Chakwas is at the medical center. She heard the Normandy arrived with someone injured." EDI patched into Shepard's comm.

"Thanks EDI, by any chance. Did you message her, or did she just happen to know about the Normandy arrival." Shepard asked.

"Hackett messaged her of the reaper invasion and told her of the Normandy escaping, she asked him about the Normandy and you." EDI replied as Shepard stood, the elevator stopped at the hospital. Opening to see the chaos, refugees were everywhere. Shepard made his way through the crowd to the front desk; he went to line up when he saw doctor Chakwas waiting with Doctor Michel.

"Doctor Chakwas." Shepard called out, moving towards her. She turned and saw Shepard.

"Shepard, glad you came. I heard about the Normandy arriving with an injured person, Doctor Michel ensures me that Ashley will be fine, she's in good hands." Doctor Chakwas replied.

"Thanks doc. How have the past six months been for you?" Shepard asked.

"The alliance didn't know what to do with me, because I never actually did anything wrong by joining your mission. Hackett posted me here, at the alliance base. He use to updated me about your status, he told me you made it off Earth. I was happy to hear of your survival until he mentioned Ashley getting injured. I rushed here, saw Ashley. Head, neck and shoulder injuries but Dr. Michel is an excellent doctor, I'm impressed with her ability. But since I know your feelings for her, more than a few of us knew, none of the brass knew and we weren't going to say anything. Joker, me and your squad knew. It's why Kaidan told you to get Williams." Chakwas replied.

Shepard looked out the window. Thinking of what she had said, he didn't think Kaidan knew about them. He was happy that Kaidan wanted him happy. "Kaidan knew, I didn't think he knew. Let alone you, Joker knew. Little bastard told me after Horizon." Shepard chuckled after mentioning Joker, it made him feel better and Chakwas knew he needed the distraction.

"Joker told me about it by accident, I wasn't ever going to tell the Alliance and break you two up. You looked happy for the first time in your life." Chakwas replied.

"The Normandy could use you, but it's up to you." Shepard said.

"I'll be there, and when you get back on board. Come by the medical bay, I do a check-up. You have bruising on your arm and neck, probably from Earth but I would still like to check." Chakwas replied, shaking Shepard's hand before leaving him alone. He headed back to the front desk, he moved to the side of the desk. The line was too long and he only wanted to find out which room Ashley was in.

"Sorry sir, but you have to line up." a nurse demanded, Shepard sighed.

"I don't have the time, I know it's chaos but I'm trying to find someone. Alliance, Ashley Williams." Shepard replied.

"You want to fill out some of her details while you sit with her." the nurse moved from her spot, passing Shepard a data pad. She led Shepard past security to Ashley's room, "Her room, suggest filling some of the blanks. But don't be too long, the doctors won't like it because of the condition she's in."

"Am I allowed to fill this information in, I'm not family." Shepard asked, looking at the nurse who checked Ashley's vitals.

"We need some details that you might know, anyone will do and we can't contact her family." the nurse replied, passing Shepard and closing the door behind her.

Shepard held the pad up, looking at the information that had already been part filled in, "they have all I know." he thought to himself before approaching Ashley's side, her head was laying to the right.

He slowly grabbed her hand, squeezing slightly before placing the data pad aside. "Glad your okay; you scared me pretty bad back there on Mars. Should have known you would pull through, you're stubborn... Always were." he looked at her, taking a deep breath. "I know you can't hear me... But it was good to see you Ash."

"I come by when you're feeling better, we'll talk..." he said before turning to leave, a doctor passed him, "If she or you need anything, let me know." Shepard watched the doctor nod before closing the door behind Shepard.


	5. Chapter 5: Menae

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, changed quite a bit which I wasn't happy with. its why it took a while, next chapter has changed lots. Shepard and Ashley talk in the next chapter but I have changed a lot of the content I felt unhappy with, so I hope you enjoy what I've done and please review, would like to know if your happy with it and what I could change in future chapters.  
**

**Chapter 5: Menae**

Shepard headed to his terminal aboard the Normandy; he worried about Ashley but needed to focus. He couldn't afford anymore distractions, "Joker, set a course for Menae." Shepard ordered after he finished reading the message from the Turian councilor.

"On our way Commander, ETA eight hours." Joker replied as Shepard nodded before rubbing his eyes. Trying to stay awake so he could focus on the upcoming mission.

"Commander Shepard, I'm specialist Traynor. Could I speak with you?" Traynor spoke as following him into the elevator, it closed the moment she stepped in and Shepard took her up to his quarters.

"What is it you need Traynor?" Shepard asked as she looked at him, holding the data pad in her hand.

"I wanted to update you on the Normandy upgrades, get you up to speed. Admiral Anderson's did plan on making the Normandy his mobile command center but he stayed on Earth."

"What's new to her?" Shepard asked, looking at Traynor who approached him, she clicked two buttons before swiping to the left to bring up pictures.

"The Normandy is much the same with a few minor changes; you'll find that your cabin is much the same. Deck two houses the CIC, the bridge, galaxy map and the war room. You can also access war room data and check your terminal next to the galaxy map."

"Doctor Chakwas moved in on deck three, she is the chief medical officer aboard." Shepard replied, he watched as Traynor swiped to another picture.

"Deck three consists of crew quarters, mess hall, medical bay and XO quarters which I believe Liara has claimed for herself." Traynor swiped to deck 4, "Deck four is engineering, engineer Adams is down there. And on deck five, the shuttle bay. Lieutenant Vega and Cortez are down there, along with the armory. Feel free to check out the rest of the ship at anytime, you'll find it mainly the same Normandy you were aboard 6 months ago."

"How long have you been posted aboard the Normandy?" Shepard asked, because she knew the Normandy better than himself.

"I was only here to install the new communication devices aboard the Normandy. She's line in with all regulations now, you get a general idea of where everything is when you work on it permanently."

"Specialist Traynor has proven more than useful enduring installation. I recommend her staying aboard the Normandy." EDI requested; Shepard smirked at what EDI had just done.

"Since when do VI's make requests?"

"VI, EDI is an A.I, fully self-aware." he replied.

"I knew it, I knew Joker was lying."

"You actually believed him, let me give you a tip. Never trust Joker in anything except flying." he chuckled.

"Thanks, I remember that. And EDI, I'm sorry for mentioning how... Attractive your voice was."

"Anything else I should know?" he asked.

"Hackett would like to see you in the secondary QEC."

"Traynor, tell Hackett I talk to him later. I need sleep." he said, Traynor nodded and left him alone.

Shepard looked around his cabin before sighing to himself, he felt overwhelmed by everything and the pressure on him was just as much. He took a deep breath, thinking about the past events in his life.

* * *

Screaming, death, the nightmare was an endless darkness. He shot up in bed, sweat dripping off his body. The worst of it all, hearing Kaidan's voice again, it was like the night after Virmire all over again. He remembered that nightmare; he could remember every detail of what happened that day, his heart pounded when he had to choose between Kaidan and Ashley. Shepard felt completely lost for a moment, his head was just about ready to explode and his shoulder... it was aching, he threw the sheet aside and headed for the shower.

His body was stiff and aching, he closed his eyes as letting the water fall on him, it drowned his thoughts as he felt the heat made his body ache more. Shepard changed the temperature to cool his skin off. To hopefully stop the pain, it would numb his body long enough for the upcoming mission, "Shepard, we're about to arrive in the Turian home system." EDI interrupted his thought, Shepard sighed. He didn't want to leave just yet but knew he wouldn't have a choice since Hackett would eventually interrupt.

"Thanks EDI, I'll be down at the shuttle bay in fifteen. Tell Liara and James to suit up." Shepard replied as turning the shower off, he dried off and placed his boxers and pants on. Shepard looked for his shirt but realized it was in his side draw beside his bed, he rubbed his stubble jaw, feeling the scar he received in the collector base. It was his reminder of everything that had happened in the past year. He slowly moved into his cabin, slouching his shoulder in hopes of stopping his shoulder from becoming worse.

"You're a complete mess." Liara said, leaning against the wall near the entrance. Her arms crossed, she studied Shepard. Trying to figure out what was going through his head at this moment.

"Don't you ever knock."

"You okay?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that question Liara." Shepard snapped before opening his draw and grabbing a shirt. Shepard realized what he just did and quickly felt guilty for it, Liara was his friend after all but she was trying to fill Ashley's spot. Which she shouldn't have, he stared at the bedside table where his dog tags were laying.

"Just checking in, thought you should know that Garrus was on Palaven the last time we talked." Liara mentioned as Shepard stopped what he was doing, he looked at Liara before placing his shirt on.

"We're heading to the Turian moon. Suggest you head down and gear up, I'll meet you down there." Shepard replied as Liara moved to the elevator, he followed her to the entrance. Nodding to Liara before allowing it to close, Liara relaxed the moment the elevator closed but knew Menae would be even more difficult than Mars.

* * *

Liara and James looked at each other; Shepard was quiet as he stared at the floor. James didn't like the silent; it gave him too much time to think about what was happening.

"You made the right decision by sending me out." James spoke up; Shepard shot his eyes at James who felt uneasy suddenly.

"I know I made the right decision but thanks for the support, it's good to know I have loyal soldiers." Shepard replied.

"What do you think we'll find here?" James asked.

"Turian Primarch, we need to get him to the war summit. We need their fleets, without them... This war is already over." Shepard replied.

"Sounds about right, so what's the plan?" James asked.

"Get in, get the Primarch and get out." Shepard replied as they saw the footage coming in from Palaven, it was just as bad as Earth. The reapers were destroying everything; buildings were collapsing from the pressure they were under. Shepard remembered his fall when the building supports collapsed under the platform Anderson and him were on, they slid into the ocean.

"Shepard, was it this bad on Earth?" Liara asked, looking at Shepard who snapped out of his current thought, "Yes... I could hear screaming in the streets below, thousands died within seconds." Shepard replied.

"Leaving Earth was difficult but the fight has just started, hope to see the end of this war." James explained, Liara looked across at Shepard.

"And we will, but first. Let's focus on the mission, how are the Turians holding up?" Liara asked.

"The Turians have the biggest fleet in the galaxy and they're being decimated." Shepard replied.

"Who's on Palaven?" James asked.

"An old friend." Shepard replied.

"LZ's getting swarmed Commander." Cortez interrupted their conversation, he was flying the shuttle close to the ground, dodging enemy fire.

"Open the door James!" Shepard ordered as pulling his rifle from his back, he clicked the safety off.

James entered the command codes, he moved next to the door. Pushing it open with his strength since the door was heavy. Shepard held his rifle up; it was tight against his shoulder. He aimed down his sight before pulling the trigger, quickly knocking husks down. Cortez landed the shuttle, Shepard and Liara jumped out before James followed.

* * *

Explosions tore the ground apart, the reapers were intending on wiping out all resistance. Menae was taking a beating and Shepard knew the reapers were relentless, he held his rifle up as firing at the enemy husks. James and Liara joined in, helping to make sure that they weren't overwhelmed by the numbers of incoming husks. Shepard turned and shot down two husks sprinting for Liara who was dealing with another husk ahead of her. James saw several husks approaching Shepard from behind, he took matters into his own hands as he sprinted across and tackled one, smashing his head before standing and shooting another two when Shepard noticed and quickly helped him. they killed as many husks they could before the husks backed off, James finished off his clip and reloaded before firing at the escaping husks. Liara joined him as Shepard headed up, leaving them to help the Turian squadron moving in.

"Who's in charge here?" Shepard asked.

"General Corinthus, he's in the camp ahead of you. he can tell you what you need to know." The Turian soldier replied before moving over to his squadron to support them, Shepard turned to face James and Liara who were still busy supporting the squadron.

"James! Liara! Let's move!" Shepard yelled and then whistled as James and Liara stopped, they moved backwards. firing a few more bullets before following Shepard into the camp.

The camp was large, soldiers were everywhere. Liara looked at the injured, some were near dead and on pain relief to help ease their burdens while others were screaming from their injuries. Liara looked away, James knew she couldn't handle it already.

"General Corinthus! does anyone know where General Corinthus is?" Shepard yelled as him, Liara and James tried to find him.

"General Corinthus!" Shepard yelled out, hoping for an answer. he was in the middle of a large group. it was difficult and overwhelming, his shoulder was a burden. it was aching and there wasn't much he could do.

"General Corinthus is over there!" A soldier yelled towards Shepard as pointing, he nodded and moved in that direction. stopping when he saw General Corinthus standing at one of the stations, "General Corinthus, you in charge sir?" Shepard asked as approaching.

"Commander Shepard. Heard you were coming but didn't believe it, the reapers are using our tactics against us. destroying the enemy with overwhelming forces." General Corinthus replied, looking at Shepard who nodded to James and Liara who were walking towards him.

"I know The Reapers will try everything but stay strong, we'll beat them but now... We came for the Primarch, he needs to represent your species at a war summit." Shepard yelled.

"I know, but the Primarch is dead. his shuttle went down an hour ago while he was escaping, we don't know who the new Primarch is and it's difficult while we have no communication." General Corinthus explained, Shepard was instantly annoyed. there was no Primarch, no chain of command left really. "We need to contact Palaven command, then we know who the next Primarch is. but we need the tower up and running, think you can do that?" General Corinthus asked, Shepard nodded as he pulled his rifle out. whistling and signaling to his squad who followed him to the exit leading to the tower.

"We need to get communication up, means we're heading to the tower. I want Liara getting it up and running when we get there while James and me cover you Liara." Shepard ordered as James switched to his shotgun, Liara held her pistol close but knew she wouldn't be shooting much.

they moved out, sprinting across the fields leading to the tower. Shepard moved for higher ground to get a better view of the tower, he wasn't going in blind. James and Liara followed, stopping when they saw the enemy forces surrounding it.

"You ready Liara?" Shepard asked, looking at Liara who nodded.

"Let's do this." James replied as he switched to his shotgun, Shepard did the same when they heard someone behind them. they turned to see six Turian soldiers, "We thought you could use a hand, at least until Garrus gets here. He's been taking out squadrons by himself. Bloody hero if you ask us but he said you were the main event." one of the soldiers spoke out, Shepard nodded.

"Okay then, good to have the extra help. I want James to take two, Liara. one will stand with you on that tower. supporting and protecting you, the rest... Your with me." Shepard ordered, they all moved to their positions. Shepard moved ahead with his three, he sprinted in first. taking out everything in his path, James quickly followed. taking down his fair share of husks, Liara and her one soldier moved up. moving quickly to avoid the cluster of husks surrounding the tower, James saw the husks waiting at the tower. he pulled a grenade out and ditched it, it took out two husks as Shepard moved in, he now held his assault rifle. James wondered when he changed weapons, he was spraying bullets at the cluster of husks near the stairs. he knew Liara couldn't get in the tower while they were blocking entry.

"Shepard, now would be a good time to use your powers!" James yelled as reloading, Shepard smirked as placing his assault rifle away. he powered up, slamming his fist against the ground. it sent a massive shock wave in all directions, knocking over enemy husks. James quickly glanced at Liara climbing the tower with her soldier, they were quickly at work. trying to get the tower up and running.

"Shepard, we need more time. it's being unhelpful!" Liara yelled down to Shepard who nodded, he charged into a husk before pulling his shotgun out and riddling another with bullet holes.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Shepard yelled as reloading, he wasn't struggling but was getting annoyed about how long it was taking.

"Nearly got it... There, it's up and running now." Liara yelled.

_"Commander Shepard?" General Corinthus contacted Shepard._

"Shepard here, got the tower up and running. we're heading back, I want the next Turian Primarch. we haven't got time to worry about anything, it's now your priority." Shepard ordered.

_"Copy that, we have someone looking into it. he's my best soldier and he knows you, he won't let us down. but return here, he's arriving soon."_

"They backed off again, what's with that?" James asked, Shepard shrugged as heading back to base. Liara quickly followed them, she turned to look at the Turian squad who stayed behind.

"James, they will try again later." Shepard replied as they headed back into the camp, general Corinthus was talking to his troops.

"Get those fighters refueled and in the air!" general Corinthus ordered as Shepard joined him, he looked at the General before being hailed over his comm, "Shepard, it's Joker. we're having some trouble with the Normandy, systems are shutting on and off. it's like she's processed." Joker explained the situation, Shepard didn't need problems like this now and wouldn't help because he needed the Normandy if they needed a quick escape.

"Copy that Joker... Liara, get Cortez to take you back to the ship. See if you can't deal with the problem by the time I get back." Shepard ordered as Liara hesitated to move, "Shepard, I'm not leaving you a man down." Liara replied.

"He isn't a man down. We're going to find our new Primarch, General Victus. he is an interesting character but you can count on him to keep his word." Garrus interrupted them all as walking in, saluting to General Corinthus before continuing towards Shepard who smiled, "Glad to see your still alive and kicking Garrus." Shepard replied as shaking Garrus' hand.

"I heard about Earth, if we can get you Turian support. I give you my everything to save Earth and Palaven." Garrus said.

"Primarch Victus was two miles south of this place, it was where he was last seen." General Corinthus replied as Garrus nodded, looking back at Shepard who nodded to liara, she moved off. heading back to the shuttle, "Oh... and Liara, tell Cortez he has to come back to pick us up!" Shepard yelled out as Liara waved her left hand to him.

"Let's get moving" Garrus said. Reaper forces dropped a large wave just beyond the main entrance, "Main entrance, we need to protect it before we move anywhere now! come on!" Garrus yelled as moving to the main entrance, climbing up the ladder to the turret waiting. he let Shepard take that while he placed a thermal clip in his sniper rifle, James held his assault rifle. clicking the safety off.

"What the hell is that?" James yelled to Shepard who stopped firing when he saw the Brute land.

"Krogan and Turian, lovely right!" Shepard replied as firing the turret, unleashing bullets at it. Garrus saw husks coming from the sides and switched to his assault rifle, he unloaded bullets at the husk. James shot at the brute with his assault rifle but Shepard was doing more damage. the brute rammed the main entrance gate, knocking Shepard down as the turret collapsed on the brute.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as watching Shepard pushed the turret aside, he crawled backwards. Away from the brute before pushing himself up and sprinting for the nearest cover when the brute charge. it slammed into the rocks, James ducked behind his cover and pulled all his grenades out, strapping them together before jumping down and attracting the Brute's attention. it charged at him but fell before it could reach him. Shepard was approaching the brute, holding his shotgun, he kicked its head. Making sure it was dead but keeping the shotgun close and tightly gripped.

"Don't worry, you'll get to use them. trust me, that's only the first one we'll get to fight." Shepard pointed out as Garrus joined them, "We need to head south, General Victus was last seen in that direction." Garrus ordered as he started walking, Shepard and James quickly followed.

"Shepard, do you believe that this guy is still alive?" James asked as they jogged along a ledge, Garrus stopped when he saw the Turian frigate crash.

"How many?" Shepard asked, not bothering with the other question.

"At least 50, maybe 75..." Garrus replied.

"it's difficult to watch your species die... and yes James, I'm not letting another Primarch die on me. I drag his dead ass out of hell if I have too." Shepard said as he moved ahead, jumping the small gap as Garrus and James followed.

"So, how do you two know each other... because I have no idea who you are?" James asked as looking at them both.

"Garrus Vakarian, Shepard's sidekick I suppose." Garrus joked.

Shepard chuckled, "Garrus helped me take out the collectors and helped me defeat Saren but the person who helped me defeat Saren the most... would be Kaidan."

"Kaidan, he gave his life on Virmire for the mission. Williams mentioned him." James replied.

"Ashley Williams... how is she anyway Shepard? I knew you two were close when you were aboard the first Normandy" Garrus asked.

"She's in Huerta Memorial Hospital, she got injured on Mars. Swore I nearly had a heart attack." Shepard replied as they came across a group of soldiers, Garrus approached them while Shepard and James stayed back.

"Heart attack, really commander." James raised an eyebrow as looking at Shepard who nodded.

"Yeah, just worried about a fellow friend and soldier. She served with me aboard the first Normandy, she was with me when I defeated Saren." Shepard replied as looking at Garrus who approached them again.

"General Victus is at the encampment ahead, heard the enemy were pounding that base. I was there this morning but left after General Victus ordered someone to get rid of some husks." Garrus said as they jogged off, quickly moving across the landscape to the camp. they heard the enemy and Turian fighting ahead.

"Let's lock and load, no one's taking this General from me!" Shepard ordered as he sprinted ahead, Garrus and James quickly followed. Shepard slid underneath the entrance while Garrus and James climbed the ladder, they saw the enemy forces.

"No retreat!" General Victus yelled as firing his rifle, him and his men weren't going to give up.

Shepard sprinted across the field. heading straight into a squadron of Cannibals, he powered up. slamming his fist into the ground, it sent a large shock wave out. knocking over surrounding forces when they saw two more Brutes land near General Victus. "James, use your grenades!" Shepard yelled to James who nodded and moved for the brutes along with Garrus who supported him, they quickly moved through the camp towards them, James approached the first Brute. Attracting its attention before pulling the pin and ditching it straight at the brute, it smacked his chest and fell to the ground. Exploding and sending parts of the Brute in all directions, James ducked as the brute's head landed next to him, "Shit!" James yelled in shock before falling to his ass, Garrus pulled him up as the second Brute charged.

Shepard saw the second Brute attract its attention towards Garrus and James, he sprinted for them. avoiding the enemy husk after him, he picked up a spike from the dead brute and jumped, launching into the Brute. he slammed the spike through the back. causing it to fall forward, he twisted the spike before removing it and stabbing him higher up to finish him off. James and Garrus looked horrified as Shepard jumped down, looking at them both before reloading his rifle. he turned his attention to the coming husks and quickly slaughtered them as Garrus and James joined back in.

"Garrus, where did you disappear to before?" General Victus asked as they finished off the last of the enemy husks, they backed off again.

"I believe your exact works were 'Get that thing the hell off my men!'." Garrus replied as jogging over, saluting him before Shepard and James approached.

"Appreciate it Garrus. Commander Shepard, just thrilled to find out what brings you here." General Victus sighed at the sight of Shepard, he didn't despise him but knew that Reapers followed him.

"You're the new Primarch and you're needed to attend a war summit General Victus." Shepard replied as General Victus looked at Garrus who nodded.

"I'm... The new Primarch, I don't know a thing about politics." General Victus said, a little shocked still.

"it's why your perfect for the job, we need leaders with war experience and know the odds." Shepard replied, following General Victus to the clearing. he looked back at his men who were waiting for orders.

"Let me give orders to my men, then I come along. they need to know their positions." General Victus said as walking off, Garrus joined Shepard. looking at him, James was watching General Victus. he knew little of the Turian military but knew they were strict.

"I'm coming with you, I can help you more on the Normandy." Garrus spoke.

"The Normandy wouldn't feel the same without you." Shepard replied, "And I'm sure the Alliance haven't been calibrating." Shepard chuckled at Garrus who glared at him.

"Laugh it up... I just like to keep my girl in shape." Garrus said, realizing he just made it harder for himself.

"Your girl, just don't ask EDI out on a date. Since she is the Normandy and I'm sure Joker dibs first." Shepard continued laughing as Garrus joined in, "Really Shepard, you can't help yourself."

"The General's done." James interrupted their laughter, they instantly stopped to look at James and General Victus.

"Okay then... Cortez, bring the shuttle in." Shepard ordered over the comm, looking at the three of them.

* * *

The shuttle was silent; two Turians were leaving the fight for their homes. Garrus looked at Shepard and then James who stood across from himself.  
"Primarch Victus. You ready for this summit?" Shepard asked.

"We need the Krogans at the war summit, if you can get Krogan boots on Palaven. You will get the full support of the Turian military." Primarch Victus replied, Shepard sighed. He knew bringing the Krogans into the equation would be difficult since there was so much bad blood between the Turians and Krogans.

"EDI, invite Wrex to the inter species war summit." Shepard ordered, EDI made several tones before cutting out, "EDI?" Shepard stood from his seat, worried about EDI. "Joker, what's wrong with EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Don't know commander, she's just went offline. No power readings at all, I'm not getting a response." Joker replied as the shuttle docked, the cargo bay doors slowly closed as Cortez pressurized the shuttle to the Normandy.

"Come on, let's move." Shepard ordered as Cortez opened the shuttle doors. Shepard jumped out, sprinting to the elevator, leaving everyone else behind, "James, can you take Primarch Victus to the war room. I talk with him after I've dealt with this problem." Shepard ordered as slowing down to step into the elevator, James nodded as the elevator closed.

Shepard jogged around the corner leading to the medical bay; Adams and another alliance soldier were waiting by the A.I core doors. Dr. Chakwas was standing near the entrance for safety precautions, "What's the problem?" Shepard asked as stopping next to him, Adams looked at Shepard.

"She went offline, fires came up on scans but water hoses went off. The Cerberus mech is in there but I can't hear any fighting or noises other than the hoses." Adams replied as Shepard nodded, he signaled to the other soldier who opened his doors.

"I head in first. Adams, you douse the fires." Shepard ordered as he stepped in, Adams put the fires out, "Talk to me EDI." Shepard hoped EDI was okay, he knew it was unusual to have worry for EDI but this was an out of the ordinary situation. Female heels hitting the ground, he saw EDI powering back up.

Shepard moved slightly as looking at EDI's hardware powering up, "Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss?" EDI asked as she revealed herself.

"EDI, you're in Dr. Eva's body." Shepard replied as his eyes scanned her robotic body.

"It was not a seamless transition, there were compilations." EDI said.

"Complications, you blacked out on us for a minute there!" Shepard pointed out.

"I was scanning for the Prothean data, she had a back up program and it activated, she woke up, we fought but I gained control of her body. Thus the fires." EDI replied, looking at her fingers as leaning on her left foot.

"So are you still in the ship?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I function primarily within this ship but this platform is available to take with you on missions, however we must stay within range of the Normandy or risk losing control." EDI replied as Shepard smiled before moving to the entrance.

"Suggest running tests." Shepard ordered as looking at EDI who approached his side.

"I will run necessary tests." EDI replied.

"Good, it will be handy having someone I trust by my side." Shepard mentioned, EDI nodded before moving ahead and then turning to face Shepard again, "I'll head to the bridge, Joker will want to see this." EDI replied as leaving, Shepard smirked before removing his Helmet.

"On that, we can agree." Shepard whispered to himself as walking past Chakwas who stopped him, "Joker is going to have a field day." Chakwas added.

"You heard me?" Shepard asked, a little surprised she heard him.

"You're not as quiet as you think... anyway, while you're here. Why don't we get that check up?" Chakwas replied as Shepard headed for one of the medical beds.

"Might as well." Shepard said as stripping out of his armor.

Shepard was sitting on the medical bed as Chakwas examined his bruising, she moved away from him to her console where she sat. Shepard took a deep breath before looking at her.

"Your bruising should heal in time, might be sore for a few days." Chakwas explained, Shepard's left arm and shoulder showing bruising before placing a shirt on.

"Will strapping it help or not?" Shepard asked as Chakwas moved over to him.

"Just needs time to heal, don't worry. Your shoulder is sore from the hit you took on Earth but nothing to worry about."

"Good, that's good news. feeling better now... Chakwas, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, my door is always open." she replied.

"How bad was it for Ash after I died? I knew everyone was upset but I never thought about how difficult it was for her and how me being with Cerberus hurt her." he asked.

"Ash is strong Shepard, she was upset but the main reason she was upset about Cerberus was because she saw their experiments and so did you, she didn't understand why you could work for them." She replied, "She couldn't accept you were alive, she knew you wouldn't work for Cerberus and she got angry at you because you did, she didn't think you were alive, the rumors hurt her and she messaged me just after Horizon, asking for me to look after you. Because you deserved better than her."

"She deserved better than me, I got involved when I shouldn't have then I expected her to help me. When I hadn't even explained anything, I expected her to help me. I was an ass to her and I paid the price for it." he explained.

"You two are both blaming each other, you need to talk to her. set things straight." she replied.

"Your right, I should talk to her. I just don't know what to say, my mind is going a thousand miles at the moment. I can barely sleep and I just don't know if I can beat the reapers." he stood up, looking at Chakwas before nodding to her.

She smiled and sat down at her desk, "When the time comes, it will come to you." Shepard smiled, feeling better. _she was right, I hadn't considered how much Ashley had been hurt by me dying, I expected so much from her when she no longer trusted me, she didn't think it was me, I still thought that now, Would have I done that before I died?_

The elevator to the bridge opened, Traynor was standing at her usual spot, busy at her work. He quickly passed her on the way to the war room, wanting to debrief Admiral Hackett on the current situation.

"EDI, patch through Admiral Hackett please, it's urgent." Shepard ordered as he saw Admiral Hackett appear.

"Shepard, good to see you're up and about. Chakwas sent me her medical report, said you have no injuries." Admiral Hackett spoke as Shepard leaned against the wall, looking at the blue image.

"I wanted to tell you about the council, thought you deserved to know that they're not helping us." Shepard replied as Hackett nodded.

"Already know about it, Udina sent me a message. He also mentioned how you're representing us at this war summit. This is your chance to push our cause." Admiral Hackett responded.

"This war summit, will it help us. I know the Krogan, Turians and Salarians will be there but the Asari will want to stay on the sidelines. I just know it." Shepard explained as looking directly at Admiral Hackett.

"About that, the Asari aren't attending. They messaged me; she believes this war summit won't do anything to help her species." Admiral Hackett replied as Shepard sighed.

"She'll regret that decision." Shepard spoke.

"The time for unity is now." Admiral Hackett replied.

"Sir, if I may ask... What happened, how come I never got in trouble for the things I did? My hearing was even dropped." Shepard asked.

"Because when we realized The Reapers were coming and you did the right thing by joining Cerberus to stop the collectors, even if some of the admiralty board didn't agree. At the end of this war, everyone will be glad that you're on our side. Anyway, Lieutenant Commander Williams seemed to show complete faith in your actions against The Reapers when I read the report she handed Admiral Anderson the day before Earth was hit." Admiral Hackett replied.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams is still injured sir, she is at Huerta medical center. But I wish to keep her aboard the Normandy when she's fit for duty. She can return to her rank as Executive Officer, replacing Specialist Traynor." Shepard said.

"Specialist Traynor is a good choice in her absence, what made you choose her?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"Her ability to get jobs done above standard, she goes above and beyond her work to impress her superiors. She even is cataloging war data for the Normandy with EDI's help." Shepard replied.

"Impressive, she was one of the finest officers in the tech labs; it's why Anderson selected her to retrofit the Normandy communication devices." Admiral Hackett explained.

"Have you heard anything from Earth or Admiral Anderson sir?" Shepard asked, hoping to hear any news.

"Not much I'm afraid, Earth is completely dark and we've had no contact from Admiral Anderson, you were the last to talk with him... let's just hope it isn't his last conversation with us all." Admiral Hackett replied.

"Agreed, have you decided where all the refugees are going? We need somewhere safe and secure from the reapers." Shepard asked.

"No, heard reports of some place called Sanctuary taking refugees. Horizon, where the collectors hit, believed to have built a massive center to process refugees quicker. Sent a few officers to check the place out, want to make sure it's safe before sending our refugees there." Admiral Hackett replied.

"Agreed, I better head off. I have things to deal with, mainly politic stuff but still. I'm hoping for the support of all the species attending this summit." Shepard saluted before shutting the terminal off.

Shepard headed up to the bridge, stopping when he noticed Joker staring at EDI who was busy trying to work and Joker was distracting her. Shepard knew he had something to do with this.

"Hey commander, seen my new co-pilot." Joker cheered, all excited about EDI. Shepard thought he was going to jump from his chair and break a few bones over it.

"Yeah… So you didn't help EDI install herself at all into a robot body?" Shepard asked as Joker chuckled.

"Don't you trust me commander." Joker replied as Shepard crossed his arms, he smirked before turning to face EDI, "Let me put it this way, if I knew EDI was going to install herself into a sexy robot body. Do you honestly think I'd be able to keep quiet about it?" Joker chuckled as he made a box between his fingers, looking at EDI through it. "Look at that, I would have baked a cake!"

"I'm right here Jeff." EDI interrupted, Joker turned his chair back to his original position but kept his eyes on her, "Yes you are EDI, yes you are." Joker replied as Shepard looked at them both before moving to the back of EDI's chair, looking over her shoulder.

"EDI, how's the new body working out?" Shepard asked.

"Good, the crew are approaching this platform to talk with me." EDI replied.

"That's good, means they're adjusting. Don't forget that this platform was shooting at some of the crew a while ago." Shepard said as EDI nodded.

"Lieutenant Vega commented about this platform and its design." EDI replied as Shepard lent on his back foot, "I was going to go check in with James and Garrus, see how they both are and how they're handling the war. But thought I would get some rest since I didn't sleep much before the mission, Specialist Traynor is in charge." Shepard nodded to EDI before heading for the elevator, passing Traynor on the way through.

"Commander, you have a message at your terminal from Lieutenant Commander Williams. Seems she's up and about." Traynor stopped Shepard who looked at his terminal before continuing into the elevator.

"I'll take this to my quarters." Shepard replied as turning to face Traynor before the elevator closed, it took him to his cabin where Garrus was waiting, "Garrus, thought you would be calibrating." Shepard chuckled at his own joke before entering his cabin, Garrus quickly followed him in, looking at the empty fish tank.

"Empty fish tank, you usually put fish in their Ethan." Garrus replied as pointing it out.

"Thought I would let you know about the Normandy, she's back to normal." Garrus mentioned as watching Shepard who seemed jumpy while listening to him, "You okay?" Garrus asked.

"yeah fine, little restless but Im okay." Shepard replied.

"Ethan, I've always had your back. Don't worry, you're not the only restless soldier in this war... but we knew this was coming, guess we should have known what to expect." Garrus looked at Shepard who slightly smiled, he headed for the elevator.

"Guess so..." Shepard mumbled to himself as following Garrus to the elevator.

"And don't worry about Ashley, she's tough. Trust me." Garrus said as the elevator closed, Shepard headed back into his cabin. He sat in the chair by his terminal, opening the emails. He hadn't checked them in a few hours and yet, everyone wanted his help to stop the reapers. He never wanted the pressure but knew he was the only one; he stopped when he saw the one from Ashley.

Shepard,

I have some news for you, crazy but you might not be the only Human Spectre. Udina offered me, crazy right? Anyway, nothing's official yet but I knew you would give me the right advice. But we can talk more if you visit. I know what you're like for checking mail since you never replied to my last. Really hope you'll stop by though, it would be nice for me... And maybe you as well.

Ashley

Shepard stared at the message after he finished, "Spectre... wow, you deserve it." Shepard thought before moving to his bed, he sat at the edge. He removed his Boots, placing them aside. "Shepard, we arrive at the citadel in six hours. Just thought I would let you know, Joker out." Joker interrupted as Shepard stripped down to his boxers; he rubbed his eyes before looking at the fish tank. The lights were off but the fish tank still brightly lit the room, he laid on his bed, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Ashley was lying in her bed when she heard screaming, she saw her two sisters Abby and Lynn. They quickly ran over and hugged her, "Ash, we were so worried about you... What happened?" Lynn asked, her brown hair was up in a long ponytail, her side fringe covered her right side well enough, shading her dark brown eyes. Lynn wore white high heels with her white dress and overcoat. Abby hair was a wavy brown, her hair was longer than hers but you wouldn't notice when she curled it. Her figure matched the black leather jacket and jeans, her black high heels belonged to Lynn but she made a habit of stealing her shoes since they were the same size.

"Shepard was there, we argued about the past and I was stubborn, like the usual." Ashley replied as her sister's grabbed chairs, sitting.

"So is he still sexy, handsome or he so much better now?" Abby asked.

"How do you feel about it, like we mourned with you the first time he died?" Lynn looked at the two.

"I know Abby and he is still the same, I'm fine Lynn. I moved on, at least I thought I did. Went out meeting people but none of them made me feel any different. There was something about Shepard, he made me feel good enough, like I was worthy. Am I making sense at all or just babbling like an idiot?" Ashley asked.

"A bit of both maybe, you're heads of heels in love with him. Know that much." Lynn replied.

"I'm not in love with Shepard, I did love him but he died. I stopped loving him." Ashley explained.

"you never stopped loving him sis, but when the time is right. You'll know what to do because you're a Williams, the name has to count for something." Abby joked.

"I suppose I got rid of the family curse. I once told Shepard that Williams do things when we're ready, he waited for me. Just wonder, my mind doesn't help me at all anymore. If he is still waiting, he had women but he didn't cheat. Just seems weird, don't you girls agree?" Ashley asked.

"Depends, maybe the women are ugly." Lynn replied, Ashley smiled as sitting up. Resting her head on the top of her right knee.

"They weren't ugly, Miranda was genetically modified. She was perfect to the book in her file Shepard got from Cerberus. I read everything, Hackett made me, I read his reports. Except horizon, didn't want to find out what he wrote about me." Ashley said.

"You have to stop doubting yourself Ash, you have to believe in yourself. You're a confident young woman who is smart, use your assets to. They're pretty useful against men you know." Abby explained, creeping Ashley and Lynn out near the end, she stood and approached Ashley's bed.

"Thanks for the description Abby." Ashley hugged Abby, "but thank you, you are helpful and dreadfully terribly creepy at the same time."

"No doubt Sarah and mum will stop by, we came on the first shuttle. They were on the next shuttle." Abby replied.

"where did you guys come from?" Ashley asked.

"Eden prime, we landed there from Earth and we booked to the Citadel. We hoped you would be there." Lynn replied.

"glad you four are safe, I was worried." Ashley said.

"anyway, Abby and I were going to get some lunch. Do you want us to bring you anything the next time we visit?" Lynn asked, standing and placing the chair back.

"non-hospital food please, I might get poisoned if I eat anymore of this crap." Ashley replied, smiling. Lynn nodded before following Abby and leaving, the door closed and Ashley laid down, looking to the left out the window. The citadel was away from the battles, wars but Ashley missed it all, she missed Shepard and needed to explain Mars to him. What was going through her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital visit and Sur'kesh

**Chapter six: Hospital visit and Sur'kesh**

* * *

Shepard stood in a small gift shop on the citadel, looking at poetry section. He was next to two women deciding what to get. "maybe Tennyson." Shepard mumbled as grabbing it, reading the back cover. It gave little information but he remembered how much Ashley liked this poet.

"sorry, is that the last one of that book?" the woman asked.

"yeah, sorry. What's your names?" Shepard asked.

"oh, I'm Lynn and this is Abby." Lynn replied, Shepard stared at them before he remembered something from a few years ago.

"Lynn Williams and Abby Williams by any chance?" Shepard quizzed, smiling at them as they nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, heard a bit about you both. Pistol practice and sword fighting, then surprised by your sister for her poetry."

"yeah, wait a second, your Shepard... Wow, she was right. Your different to what I thought you would be." Abby looked at Shepard and her sister Lynn, "Lynn, you okay?"

"yeah, just never thought I would meet you anytime soon." Lynn replied.

"just double checking, Tennyson is the poet right? I remember her telling me but I wanted to check with you girls if I got the right one." Shepard asked, flashing the book.

"She loves Tennyson. You should learn some if you plan on getting somewhere with her." Lynn replied.

"slowly learning, my learning has had a mishap but I intend to make up to that." Shepard said, smiling at them.

"you died, you missed two years. You have to make up it up to her, for the rest of her life." Abby looked at him, smiling.

"We'll see you later Shepard." Lynn grabbed Abby's arm and they quickly left. Stopping down the street. "holy mother of god, that's Shepard. She's one lucky woman."

"She's a goddess, lucky bitch." Abby said, Lynn looked at her strangely, "I would kill to be her for two seconds."

"I'm jealous now, but we can get the details later. How was that date with that guy?" Lynn asked.

"oh James, he was nice. But he is so bulky. He lifted me with ease but has the best tattoo, I could rip his clothes right off him if I wanted but I resisted. Don't need my sisters to fetch me from jail for nudity." Abby replied.

"wouldn't end well, mum would be upset. Imagine the lecture." Lynn said, they both started laughing.

* * *

Shepard was walking to the hospital, book in hand. He was nervous and knew why, Ashley was beautiful and the woman he wanted but it wasn't that simple. He died, they still had feelings but were unsure. He needed to clear it up but knew it would be difficult, there was so much that could divide them and he needed her, he struggled when fighting the collectors without her.

Shepard approached the doorway to Ashley's room, he held the flowers in his hand, the door opened and Ashley looked at Shepard who stopped by her bed, smiling at her.

"Hey, your awake. Good, got you some flowers. Thought you would like them, didn't exactly know what type you'd like since I never got the chance to ask you." Shepard spoke, grabbing a chair and pulling it up after offering Ashley the flowers who grabbed them. She looked at them before smiling.

"Your here. Which means you actually checked your email for once?" Ashley asked as Shepard smiled.

"Always check them, doesn't mean I reply but guess I didn't know what to say." he replied.

"At least you got my message, I worried that you never got them." she said.

"I guess I was still feeling guilty about Horizon; we were both hurt, but we can admit we might have something." he replied.

"We had something Shepard, something real and I want to have that second chance I never thought I would have" she admitted.

"Second chance then, we'll take things slow. Wait until you're up." he smiled. "how about I take you to lunch when your out of here? Nice restaurant, relaxing, talking, whatever you want and maybe it will be like our second first date."

"Sounds good, just don't forget." Ashley crossed her legs, Shepard attempted on his chair but fell off. She laughed at his attempt.

"I hate hospitals and I've spent a fair share of time in them. Glad I'm aboard the Normandy, Chakwas doesn't push my buttons." he pushed himself back up, brushing his clothes down and sitting back down in his seat.

"She doesn't affect you're sitting skills, that one you did on your own." Ashley smirked.

"Hey, that's not fair, give me credit for trying at least." he hung his head in embarrassment.

"I'm not paying you for that, I would rather pay to watch James beat you up, I heard about that. Chakwas told me, said your rusty but I know you don't give up so I can assume more of these fights will happen until you win. Might have to fight you myself."

"Challenge accepted, I won't lose to you." he smirked, "However, your sisters are quite something, ran into them on the way here."

"Oh god, they didn't embarrass me did they?" she asked.

"no, they kept looking at me strangely. They did mention how different I looked to what they thought I would look like. Did you tell them how good I looked naked or something." Shepard looked at Ashley as she hid behind her pillow that she quickly grabbed. He stood and sat on the edge of her bed.

"My sisters and me have always talked. Lynn knows more than Abby, Lynn helped me after you died, Abby was more interested in boys at the time and she's dating someone called James. Military, most I know." Ashley explained.

"glad your sisters made it off earth, they're important to you. What about Sarah and your mom?" he asked.

"they made it, seen them once compared to Lynn and Abby. But Sarah lost her husband Thomas when Earth got hit, he died." she replied.

"there isn't much you can do, just being there for them helps and tell them your there for them, then they know they ain't alone in this. But, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"tired, sore. My injuries are healing but it will take some time still skipper. I'm not coming back to the Normandy anytime soon." she replied.

"just focus on getting better."

"I am, believe me but I hate being here. Not helping you, not being in the fight." she whined.

"hey, don't worry about missing out. I'm wishing you had my back, Garrus and Liara don't have the skills you do and James is just a tank." he joked.

"I hope it's not the James we know that's dating my sister. It wouldn't end well." she smiled.

"oh, before I forget... I put it aside when I got here, I got it for you, I know how much you like this poet, Tennyson. I grabbed it and it was the last copy, it's how I met your sisters." he grabbed the book from the empty chair he placed it on, passing it to Ashley who smiled and examined the book before placing it next to her.

"it's a lovely gift skipper, thank you." Ashley kissed his cheek.

"Death closes all: but something ere the end

Some work of noble note, may yet be done,

Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods."

Ashley smile widen before she hugged him tightly, pulling him close to her. "you remembered."

"of course I did, I would never forget that night or anything you said to me. It meant everything to me, I know it meant just as much to you because you told me I'd have to wait for a Williams and I will always wait for you." he looked into her eyes, he ran his thumb along her chin, brushing her lower lip. He took a deep breath before slowly kissing her, her breath hitched before she reacted and melted into the kiss.

they broke the kiss, he sat back in his spot and she moved back, it was silent before Ashley broke the silence, "You still have terrible pick up lines, I remember the luggage line, I still laugh about it now." Ashley replied, laughing at Shepard who felt embarrassed.

"I thought it would work, it did but you still laughed at me. I should be use to the embarrassment of the bad pick up lines but obviously not." Shepard lowly chuckled, he was happy to be talking with Ashley like this. It was stress free, it was nice to get away and not talk about war with someone.

"How did it feel being locked up for six months?" Ashley asked, looking at Shepard who took a deep breath.

"Fat." Shepard simply said, "When did you get promoted to Lieutenant-Commander?"

"Not long ago, I got promoted to lead a stealth squadron but Anderson and Hackett thought my talents would be better if I was serving aboard a frigate. I got assigned to the Normandy." Ashley replied.

"I reckon you'll do well as my XO, I expect you on your feet soon and back aboard my ship. Even if you're a Spectre, don't care." Shepard said.

"Thanks skipper." Ashley replied.

"Skipper, I did miss them when I was with Cerberus." Shepard said, smiling at Ashley.

"What, didn't Garrus call you that. Said he was tempted, but was afraid of the repercussion." she replied.

"Garrus, if he called me that... It would have been an awkward moment, followed by silence." he said.

"What, only women can call you that?" she asked.

"Just Ashley Williams, she is this beautiful girl. Also tall, flirty, sweet, amazing curves, knows how to handle a gun and to top it all off. She is one of the most incredible women I've ever met." he replied. "but she is clumsy."

"You know you're suppose to make me feel better, not feel worse about being here." she mentioned.

"Well then, what's your first order of business when you get out?" he asked, crossing his arms as raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be back. And my first order of business is to shove their metal tentacles right up... Uh, I mean, I fight with honor and courage skipper." she didn't finish the sentence, he smirked.

"Don't worry Ash, I know what you meant by. I would do the same thing, maybe with more style... Given my experience with them." he added.

"Smart-ass." she replied.

"Have you heard anything about Earth?" he asked.

"Wild rumors mainly." she replied.

"We're facing the brunt of the reaper forces... Earth will be a hard fight but I'm not giving up without a fight." he added.

"I know, I hear refugee reports when they broadcast across the station." she replied.

"What about this Spectre status? Considering it, tough decision but you'll make a good Spectre." Shepard changed the subject, wanting to know about her Spectre business.

"It's an honor and all... But, I don't know. I need to think about it some more." Ashley replied.

"It's a big decision. Smart to give it some thought." Shepard added.

"I'll figure it out, always have-" Ashley was interrupted by Shepard's Omni-tool, they both sighed.

"It's Hackett... I have to go, get some rest. You need anything at all, let me know." Shepard replied as standing. He let Ashley have her bed back.

"Thanks, I'll let you know. Come visit soon, it won't take me long to get through this." Ashley looked at Shepard who kissed her forehead before moving towards the door which opened.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Shepard smiled as continuing; he hated leaving but didn't have a choice.

* * *

Traynor stood at her station, working hard to cataloging war data for the Normandy. She heard Garrus and James arrive in the elevator behind her, "Hey Traynor, seen Shepard at all?" James asked, looking at Traynor who hadn't bothered to move since she was busy.

"He's on his way back now from seeing Lieutenant-Commander Williams I believe." Traynor replied as Garrus noticed Joker turn his chair, he saw Shepard at the end.

"He's already back, that was quick." Garrus mumbled to himself, looking at James who noticed Shepard at the same time.

They both moved off, quickly moving up the bridge to see Shepard and Joker talking. EDI was sitting in her usual spot working, James was still getting use to the sight of EDI since he first spotted her moving, it scared the living daylight out of him. He thought the worse for a moment before realizing who she was.

"Shepard, Hackett wants us at this war summit. It's immediate and he says nothing can delay us." James spoke out as Shepard nodded.

"Joker, you heard the Lieutenant. Get us to the war summit ASAP." Shepard ordered as Joker's chair turned back around.

"I'm hungry… anyone else want some lunch?" Shepard asked as walking to the elevator, looking at James who quickly followed.

Garrus decided to stay but noticed how cheerful Shepard was.

Shepard was standing at the fridge, door open and trying to decide what to eat. It wasn't the greatest food but it would do, wishing now he ate while on the citadel.

"Haven't you decided yet?" James asked, bringing over his empty plate.

"Just thinking about how I should have eaten while I was at the citadel." Shepard replied, finally deciding and grabbing a packet.

"Citadel, food is good there. Surprised you didn't eat, you could have eaten any cuisine or species food but you didn't eat. Only person I know to reject good food like that." James mentioned as drying his plate; he looked at Shepard who was staring at his food in the microwave.

"Guess I'm use to alliance food, always eaten out of a packet I suppose." Shepard replied as the microwave beeped, he pulled his food out and placed it on an available plate.

"Shepard. You can't tell me you prefer Alliance food over real food?" James was shocked by Shepard's choice; he couldn't believe the fact Shepard would prefer Alliance packet food over real food.

"No, prefer real food. This food doesn't bother me and the next time we're at the Citadel. I'm going for a nice meal, just need to book a place, any suggestions James?" Shepard asked, he lent his back against the bench as he started eating, holding the plate in his right hand.

"You don't know any places?" James asked.

"The last time I enjoyed a nice meal on the Citadel was before I got spaced, so yeah… that's the most I know." Shepard replied, looking at James who started smirking.

"This is interesting, quite interesting…" James smirked, crossing his arms.

"What's interesting, that the fact when I came back from the dead. I was too busy to eat real food and on top of that. The only person I would take to dinner wasn't with me, it sucked." Shepard replied.

"God, I want to suggest places but I don't want you to ruin them for me." James continued smirking; Shepard placed his empty plate down after he quickly finished his meal off.

"You ready?" Shepard asked, looking at James who nodded. He stepped out into the middle area where Shepard followed him.

"Let's do this old man." James insulted Shepard who knew it was only a joke but wanted to put James back in his place.

"Old man, you couldn't come up with anything better." Shepard replied as he blocked James's right hook.

"Just prefer being honest." James added as he tried to get an upper left hook in quickly but Shepard grabbed his arm and twisted it before flipping over the top and slamming him into the deck.

"I just took you down, what does that say?" standing above James who smirked before kicking his ankle and knocking him down.

Shepard hit the deck hard; he quickly pushed himself back up as James did the same.

"You were reckless on Mars, but you did the right thing by stopping the Cerberus shuttle." Shepard grunted as he blocked James's right hook, he would wait for another opening before striking.

"What makes you think that, I did what I thought was right. I saved your life and stopped the Cerberus shuttle in the process." James added as he swung at Shepard who knocked it aside, he quickly slammed his left palm into James's chest before pressing forward and smacking James with an upper right hook. His nose bleed out from the hit and James wiped the blood from his face.

"You did well for your first mission with me, Menae wasn't easy and you covered my back well." Shepard nodded to James.

"Thanks loco, but it isn't going to be easy." James replied.

"Loco?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow at the word.

"Loco… You're crazier than me, fits you well." James replied.

"Nicknames, you prefer them over real names… doesn't bother me, as long as you remember who's in charge." Shepard shrugged as opening the fridge to grab his own water.

"Trust me; I don't want to command again… not after last time." James mumbled as walking off, Shepard knew immediately he had a mission gone wrong.

"You've had a mission go wrong?" Shepard asked, looking at James who stopped and turned to look at Shepard before continuing.

"Another day and time for that subject Shepard." James replied as walking around the corner, Shepard looked at his water bottle before heading to the elevator. He thought it was time to find the official uniform and clean up.

Shepard stepped into his cabin; moving to his lounge. He sunk near the small coffee table, noticing the stack of data pads on it. He didn't remember ever having this much when he was in the Alliance three years ago but the time and situation had changed. He thought he would get all the paperwork out the way before getting to this war. He picked one up, staring at it for a couple of seconds before reading through it, it was about the Normandy weaponry systems. Quickly scrolling through it before sighing, he wanted to stay with Ashley. He had so many questions; they didn't have enough time and hoped their next meeting wouldn't be interrupted by the alliance or anyone else.

He pressed forward, working through reading on the reports from his crew before deciding to write his mission report for Menae. Time passed quickly and nobody noticed he was gone really, no messages for once was a relief in Shepard's mind.

"EDI, how long until we reach this war summit? And do you know where my alliance uniform is? I need to look professional." Shepard asked, tossing aside the pad and moving towards the bathroom.

"Two hours, and look in your bathroom. Hackett had it delivered while you were out." EDI replied as Shepard splashed water on to his face again.

"Thanks EDI, tell Primarch Victus to be ready when we arrive. Who's coming to this summit anyway?" Shepard asked, moving over to the side cabinet in the bathroom. He noticed the neatly folded uniform waiting; knowing Traynor must have dropped it off since she was a very neat person. Her station was clean which he found unusual for a lab rat, but people did surprise him occasionally.

Shepard stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself in the new uniform. Fixing the gold piping on his shoulders before walking out, he saw Liara enter again. "What is it this time Liara?" Shepard asked, annoyed that she kept entering his room without his permission.

"Thought I would let you know we're about to arrive, I heard about the Asari pulling out. I tried convincing them otherwise but no luck." Liara replied, looking at Shepard who crossed his arms.

"What is this Liara? What do you want from me?" Shepard asked as pinning the gold lace to his uniform correctly.

"I'm trying to help you stop the reapers." Liara replied as moving closer to Shepard but he backed off.

"No, you're trying to be more… I don't want more Liara, I've never wanted more." Shepard tried explaining but she walked out halfway through, not wanting to listen to him, "Liara!" Shepard yelled as watching the elevator close before he could stop it.

"EDI, tell Primarch Victus to meet me in the conference room before we move out." Shepard ordered.

"Shepard, Primarch Victus will meet you in the Conference room when the meeting begins. The Salarian leader insisted we have the meeting on board the Normandy to avoid a situation with the Krogan." EDI replied as Shepard walked into the elevator, clicking deck two.

"Thanks EDI, guess I'll talk to Traynor. She did buzz me several minutes ago." Shepard mentioned as walking into the CIC, he noticed Traynor at her usual spot.

"You wanted me Traynor?" Shepard asked as stepping beside her, looking at the galaxy map.

"Oh yes, Grissom academy sent out an SOS. The Turians sent a cruiser to evacuate him, but there was something not right with it so I got EDI to run some scans with it and found out it was fake. She mentioned something when you were with Cerberus and how they lured you to a Collector ship." Traynor replied but trailed off near the end.

"It's a long story." Shepard grunted, not wanting to talk about it.

"Anyway, we believe Cerberus is there. We should head there after the war summit." Traynor replied.

"I thought that the students would have been sent home." Shepard said.

"No, some volunteered to stay because they didn't have anywhere to go." Traynor replied as Shepard nodded. "If Grissom academy was around when you first joined, you would have been sent there."

"Sounds familiar, had no home really." Shepard said.

"I got lucky, you have saved me once. I was on Horizon; you saved my parents and me." Traynor replied.

"Wow, but I was only doing my job. And I focused on saving someone else at the time anyway." Shepard trailed off without realizing, "She meant everything to me... Never got the chance to tell her, still haven't really." Shepard went to continue when he heard EDI interrupt them; he immediately realized why EDI stepped in.

"The Salarian leader and Krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard." EDI said as Shepard nodded and placed his hands behind him.

"Thanks, EDI and Traynor will escort them to the conference room where Primarch Victus and I will be waiting." Shepard ordered as walking off, EDI and Traynor nodded as heading for the airlock.

Joker docked the Normandy with the diplomats ships, both of the leaders boarded. Urdnot Wrex looked across at the Dalatrass Linron as they were escorted by EDI and Traynor, Shepard and Primarch Victus watched them enter. EDI closed the doors before leaving with Traynor.

"Welcome to the System Alliance Stealth Frigate Normandy SR-2, good to see you again Wrex, same with Primarch Victus. You must be Dalatrass Linron; Hackett told me you would be representing the Salarian Union." Shepard shook the Salarians hand before walking to the end of the table.

"Why is this insect here?" Dalatrass Linron pointed to Wrex who moved to the table, looking across at her.

"I have a name, its Urdnot Wrex... I suggest you start using it!" Wrex demanded.

"We were morons for raising such a species; we should have left you under the rocks you crawled out of." Dalatrass Linron replied as Wrex slammed the table, Shepard looked across at Primarch Victus who looked just as annoyed.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Primarch Victus shouted at them both, Shepard crossed his arms.

"Yes it is, I want this Krogan removed before we even begin!" Dalatrass Linron demanded as Shepard uncrossed his arms, glaring at the Dalatrass who noticed Shepard's glare immediately.

"I suggest you shut up, I invited Wrex because he's representing the Krogan and The Turians need their support as well as us humans and eventually... They might save your species again!" Shepard yelled at the Dalatrass, Wrex relaxed the moment Shepard started.

"I'm not listening to this; I'm not helping any of you." Dalatrass Linron replied.

"Then leave!" Shepard shouted.

"No, we need the Salarians. She is holding my race Hostage!" Wrex started up again, Primarch Victus sighed.

"Just tell us what you want Wrex." Primarch Victus demanded.

"I'll tell you what we need... a cure, for the genophage." Wrex replied.

"That is out of the question." Dalatrass Linron immediately demanded.

"No, it happens. They have suffered long enough for their mistakes!" Shepard replied as looking at Dalatrass Linron.

"No, not nearly long enough. We know them better than anyone." Dalatrass Linron said.

"No, you don't. I know the Krogan better, they have suffered for it. You insist on these parades still, if I remember... they have a statue which you have never bothered to knock down, why?" Shepard questioned.

"It's under Council authority or we would have already taken it down." Dalatrass replied.

"I don't care anymore, I'm sick of the fighting between you two. They're getting a cure, whether you agree or not... Wrex, what is this about them holding your race hostage?" Shepard asked, looking at Wrex who moved to the terminal and played a video, showing female Krogan in a Salarian base.

"How did you get this footage?" Dalatrass Linron asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're holding female Krogans who are immune to the genophage. Give them back, they don't belong to you." Wrex replied.

"They were in poor health when the teams found them." Dalatrass said, looking for support from the other two.

Shepard nodded to Primarch Victus, "You're releasing them, doesn't matter what Wrex does with them. They don't belong to you, and with Shepard as a Spectre... He can oversee the trade, it happens now." Primarch Victus ordered.

"No! This is not happening." Dalatrass Linron replied, Shepard sighed.

"It's happening, you can stay here and argue with yourself all you want but I will get these female Krogan. Call them, tell them that we're coming and to prepare them for the trade." Shepard ordered as following Wrex and Primarch Victus.

"You're a bully, I hope when Humanity falls. They'll know who to blame!" Dalatrass yelled to Shepard who stopped and turned back.

"They'll blame the Salarian Union for not supporting them and remaining on the sideline. We'll watch your species get slaughtered by the reapers and then I'll watch you die. when you beg for mercy, I'll make sure the Reapers give you none." Shepard replied, looking at the Dalatrass before walking off again.

Shepard looked across the shuttle at Liara, Garrus and EDI. He took the extra help to protect the female Krogans just in case.

"How many is there Wrex?" Shepard asked.

"At least seven, let's hope they haven't poisoned them by the time we get there." Wrex replied.

"Don't worry Wrex, we'll bring them home." Liara spoke out, but still ignoring Shepard.

"Wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." Wrex replied as Garrus coughed into his hand, "I suppose I can make room for you two Garrus."

"Thought you gone soft, sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun." Garrus joked.

"Only when it comes to smart-ass Turians." Wrex replied.

"Salarian base is on radar commander." Cortez interrupted as Shepard moved over to him.

"Just relax Wrex, let diplomacy play out once in a while." Shepard replied.

"You can never trust a Salarian." Wrex said.

"Salarian control, this is Normandy Kodiak shuttle requesting clearance to land." Cortez asked as stopping above the base, Wrex looked at Shepard who immediately knew something was wrong.

"Salarians say we don't have clearance to land commander." Cortez explained.

"Tell them that the Dalatrass authorized this herself." Shepard replied, hoping that she sent the call through.

"See, knew they wouldn't keep their word. Let's watch them try to stop a Krogan air drop." Wrex said as opening the shuttle and jumping out, he slammed into the ground. Shepard looked below, knowing that another war could start because of this.

"God damn it Wrex!" Shepard yelled down to Wrex who powered up, smacking three Salarians away before being surrounded. Two lasers pointing at him from the rooftop across the base.

Cortez powered down and landed, Shepard quickly got out and moved to Wrex, "Next time, don't do that." Shepard whispered as noticing another soldier moving up.

"Weapons down men, we only found out about this transfer a few minutes ago. But I insist the Krogan must stay here." Padok ordered his men who placed their weapons away immediately.

"I would like to avoid another war, but insist the rest of my squad come with me." Shepard replied.

"That's okay, they don't look as dangerous. Little worried about the robot but if Mordin knows you; he insisted we hurry the transfer up. Just head below and collect the females." Padok said as leading Shepard towards the elevator.

"Commander Shepard, It seems the reapers have a way of bringing us together." Major Kirrahe spoke out, stopping Shepard who smiled and shook his hand.

"Good to see you Captain Kirrahe." Shepard replied.

"It's major now, got a little promotion for our little mission on Virmire." Kirrahe said.

"Major, and I wouldn't call that a little mission." Shepard replied.

"Compared to now?" Kirrahe looked at Shepard.

"Good point, how do you know about the females?" Shepard asked.

"Rescued them, brought them back here to be treated. Mordin is happy with progress but I don't know all the details, I just handle security for this base now." Kirrahe replied as they started walking.

"Major, it's good to see you again." Liara interrupted them.

"Same to you doctor, Garrus, it's good to see you alive and kicking still. Last time we were together was at his funeral... weren't you dead?" Kirrahe asked as Shepard shrugged.

"Who knows, they say a lot of things." Shepard replied as they continued.

"Commander, the elevator is here." Padok said as stopping by the door.

Shepard, Liara, Garrus and EDI entered the elevator, "I talk to you later Kirrahe." Shepard said as the elevator closed.

"Remember, stay alert. We don't know what we'll find." Shepard ordered as everyone nodded.

"What do you think we'll find?" Garrus asked.

"Female Krogan, unless they managed to somehow changed gender. Wish I don't think is possible, but you never know what these Salarians are capable of." Shepard replied, the corner of his lip turning up.

"Don't think Mordin would have done that, he might have helped them for all we know." Garrus explained as leaning against the wall.

"Who knows, let's see what condition these females are in first." Shepard replied as the elevator slowed to a stop, opening to show the inside of the base.

"Mordin, surprised your here still." Shepard spoke out, approaching Mordin who looked at his squad.

"Ethan, heard about your arrest in the alliance, then about the fall of Earth. Wasn't sure if you made it off until we got the message you were coming for the females. EDI, Garrus and Liara." Mordin quickly spoke.

"Surprised you know who I am." EDI added.

"Why not, you seem most likely. Plus Joker would be excited about it, his relationship with you important." Mordin replied.

"Okay, how are the females Mordin?" Shepard asked.

"One still alive, rest died. Failed, but tried everything. They went through a lot in Maelon's experiments." Mordin replied as leading them through the base to the last female Krogan, "She was the only one to survive." Mordin added as Shepard approached the glass, looking directly at her.

"Are you here to kill me?" Eve asked.

"No, I would never hurt you. Protecting you is why I am here; you are the last hope for the Krogan." Shepard replied.

"LEVEL SIX THREAT." the speakers interrupted their conversation, everyone was knocked over by explosions throughout the base.

"Nothing ever goes to plan; we need to move her Mordin." Shepard yelled at as he pushed himself up, he sprinted over to Liara. Helping her up as EDI helped Garrus up.

"Agreed, I will monitor her but you have to clear us at checkpoints." Mordin replied as he took his place.

"Copy that Mordin, we'll see you on the other side." Shepard said as EDI cleared the checkpoint, he watched Mordin disappear from his sight.

"Let's move!" Shepard ordered as they sprinted for the elevator, it was jammed.

"Hold on." A Salarian ordered as hacking the elevator controls when it opened for them, "That's weird."

"Bomb!" Garrus yelled as they all backed off quickly but were still caught in the explosion, Shepard was sent flying into the wall.

"Shepard, you okay?" EDI asked, approaching Shepard as he slowly stood.

"Yeah, fine. Let's get above and get out of here." Shepard replied as they moved through the secure area to a ladder. Garrus and Liara climbed first as Shepard and EDI covered them, they heard fighting above.

Shepard went up next, he saw the fight. Cerberus was quickly recognized as he hid behind cover, loaded his Avenger with incendiary ammo. Liara and Garrus covered EDI who joined him; they were pinned by a squad of Cerberus soldiers.

"EDI, you take Liara and flank them while Garrus and I distract them. Think you can do that?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I'm calculating our chances of survivals." EDI replied as Shepard smirked, he couldn't believe EDI was running scans.

"How about you tell me your results after we defeat the reapers, just grab Liara and move out." Shepard ordered as EDI moved off, taking Liara with her as Shepard and Garrus sprayed bullets in Cerberus's direction to distract them before reloading.

"Just like old times." Garrus yelled as Shepard chuckled, he shot down one of the Cerberus troopers out of cover.

"Old times, I feel older Garrus." Shepard replied as shooting another trooper down, Garrus was keeping up. He used overload on a Cerberus troop, shocking him for a few seconds. It gave Shepard enough time to slap with him a singularity

EDI and Liara could spot Garrus and Shepard; they were pinned but still knocking troops off, "ready Liara?" EDI asked, looking at Liara who was nervous but changed to her sub machine gun.

"It'll be fun." Liara replied as jumping below, she waited for EDI who landed next to her.

"Singularity Liara, it will give Shepard and Garrus a clear line." EDI ordered as Liara took her place, she powered up.

Garrus and Shepard saw a singularity land in the middle of the enemy squadron, they quickly and fired. Taking them out quickly as EDI and Liara helped from their positions, Shepard jumped over his cover, holding his assault rifle up still as Garrus checked their bodies with Liara's help.

"Come on, we need to get to the next checkpoint. Mordin will be waiting there." Shepard ordered as they moved out, sprinting through the base to a staircase.

"How did Cerberus find out?" Liara asked as she was the last one up the stairs, turning to shoot the Cerberus troopers behind her.

"Don't know, but let's focus on getting this Female Krogan out." Shepard replied as spotting Kirrahe ahead, he snapped the neck of a Cerberus soldier before dropping him and taking cover behind the wall.

"Kirrahe!" Shepard yelled out as joining him, he stood beside him.

"Shepard." Kirrahe replied.

"How many?" Shepard asked as Kirrahe reloaded his scorpion, Garrus looked at his weapon.

"How do I not have one of those?" Garrus mentioned as Kirrahe smirked.

"One day maybe, but I cover you. Go!" Kirrahe replied as moving from cover and into the clearing, he shot his entire round into the advancing Cerberus squad. They exploded after impact, killing most of them as Shepard moved up with his squad.

Shepard saw two engineers setting up turrets, he moved right to flank them with EDI while Liara and Garrus remained. The turrets pinned Garrus and Liara as Shepard and EDI were positioning themselves.

"Now." Shepard ordered to EDI who used overload and Shepard shot the panel, it overloaded and caused another explosion. Shepard ducked his head to avoid shrapnel; he saw Liara and Garrus moving up as the second turret focused on EDI and him.

Garrus used overload, taking its shields down before Liara used Warp. It quickly exploded and the engineers tried setting up another lot but Kirrahe shot them down, "Nice Kirrahe, owe you one." Shepard thanked him.

"We're even; you did pull me out of Virmire." Kirrahe replied as Shepard nodded, they moved to the security panel. Clearing the checkpoint Mordin hadn't arrived at yet.

"Where are they?" Shepard asked, looking at the panel before looking at EDI. Hoping for an answer.

"I don't know." EDI replied.

"You're kidding right?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, they're coming up now. I cleared the checkpoint below from here." EDI replied as everyone felt relieved, Shepard saw Mordin move into their view.

"We started moving without anyone clicking anything." Mordin said.

"EDI did that checkpoint, we did this one. See you up top." Shepard replied as Mordin disappeared from his sights again, they quickly moved out. Kirrahe moved off in another direction.

Shepard opened a door, A Yahg sprinted pass them. Heading for the Cerberus troopers landing behind them, they all hid well but kept an eye on it. It took out the entire squadron and moved on.

"I hoped I would never see one of them again." Liara said as they all started chuckling.

"There goes the next shadow broker." Shepard joked.

"I swear it was muttering T'soni the entire time." Garrus added as they continued, EDI was following them as they moved upstairs.

"Not funny." Liara replied as Shepard looked at her, smiling. It helped ease their problem but Shepard knew he would have to deal with it after the mission.

Shepard moved into the main area first, a Cerberus squadron pinned a Salarian squadron. An Atlas mech spotted them on sensors and turned, firing a missile directly at them. They jumped in all directions, dodging the missile which flew into the wall behind. Leaving a hole, "Okay, now I wish we had a Yahg helping!" Shepard yelled.

"Now you want one, are you insane?" Liara asked as checking her ammo, she popped the clip out and reloaded.

"What, please remember who you're with. I've survived an insane amount of crap." Shepard replied as moving forward, attracting the Atlas mech.

Liara, Garrus and EDI moved across out of the view and they started shooting the engines as Shepard felt his cover slowly being torn away, he could see through spots where the Atlas had really attacked.

"Shepard, move!" Liara yelled as Shepard jumped over his cover, avoiding the mech which moved closer. He rolled underneath it and sprinted to the Cerberus squad, slamming one in the head as jumping the cover and landing with the Salarian squad.

"Cortez, where's the shuttle?" Shepard hit his intercom, trying to get an answer.

"Shepard, its Wrex. Trying to shake Cerberus off my tail, I be back to pick you up." Wrex replied.

"Wrex, I'm pinned with a Salarian squad. I need fire support." Shepard said.

"Your too old to handle it yourself, that's it." Wrex replied, chuckling a bit. Shepard didn't think it was funny.

"Now is not the time Wrex!" Shepard yelled as he blind fired, spraying bullets.

Garrus, EDI and Liara were still fighting the Atlas mech, stripping its armor and shields down.

Shepard reloaded and moved to the edge, he looked ahead to Liara who reloaded before using warp on the Atlas.

"Screw it; I'm not leaving my squad out to hang." Shepard mumbled to himself before sprinting across, using his right hand to fire his assault rifle at the Cerberus troops. He knocked two down before sliding into his cover, quickly reloading before finishing them off from his position.

"Shepard, I could use your help with the Atlas." Liara yelled at him who turned his attention to her, a missile slammed his cover. Causing it to collapse, he joined Liara who sighed immediately, "I still hate you if you're wondering!"

"Good to know, I don't hate you. Just confused, I didn't like the way I left things in the cabin. I stepped over the line and I'm sorry." Shepard explained as Liara looked at him before nodding, he knew she forgave him and they could focus on the task at hand. "Liara, keep using Warp on its armor. EDI, use Incinerate on its window. Try to overheat the pilot. Garrus, use Proximity mine on its engine and use your god damn rifle. Equip it with armor-piercing ammo." Shepard ordered as everyone followed their orders. EDI and Liara hit it from the front as Garrus hit its engines while Shepard shot at the window, trying to kill the pilot.

EDI spotted the Alliance shuttle, Wrex fired the turrets, piercing the Atlas before it exploded and sent shrapnel everywhere. Shepard tackled Liara to the ground who was closest to it. Shrapnel dented Shepard's armor when he landed on the ground.

"I hate you Wrex." Shepard said as sitting up, he looked across at Liara who slowly pushed herself up.

"You were taking your sweet time, had to get you moving." Wrex replied as Liara pulled Shepard up, he smiled and nodded before heading to the last checkpoint Mordin was waiting at.

"About time Shepard, could have had lunch." Mordin added as Shepard.

"Smart-ass." Shepard commented as clearing the checkpoint, he saw Wrex land the shuttle.

"It's clear, but we don't have much time." Garrus looked at Shepard who nodded, Wrex approached him. Shaking his hand.

"Let's get out of here." Wrex spoke out as helping the female Krogan down, she spotted two Cerberus troops land. She pulled Wrex's shotgun and shot them down, "I can handle myself." Eve demanded as walking on to the shuttle.

"Women..." Wrex looked at Shepard who crossed his arms.

"I know." Shepard explained as he following Wrex when he heard one of the soldiers made noise, "Hey! Why are you here?" Shepard asked as kneeling. "What does Cerberus want?" Shepard looked at him before realizing he had died, he stood and glared as stepping back before turning and heading back to the shuttle.

* * *

**A/N: I changed a lot of the content I felt unhappy with, so I hope you enjoy what I've done. Would like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows so far. I was holding back with Shepard and Ashley, in the end I thought screw it and just added what I wanted.**


	7. Chapter 7: Grissom Academy

**Chapter 7**

**(All Characters belong to Bioware)**

Shepard took a bite out of his meal; he sat alone in the mess hall. Sleep was not one of his strong points at the moment.

"You're awake, surprised..." EDI spoke, sitting next to Shepard. She didn't have to worry about eating; she was the cheapest crew member to have.

"Can't sleep." Shepard said, glancing at EDI before going back to his meal_._

"Have you tried?" EDI asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine EDI, how's Joker anyway?" Shepard asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, thought I'd let you know we're arriving at Grissom academy in an hour." EDI informed.

"How's joker?" Shepard asked.

"the usual, I locked him out of the externet." EDI replied.

"Nice EDI. However, I swear you enjoy playing jokes on us humans." Shepard took another bite of his meal.

"Just a few humans, I remember what I did to Miranda after my shackles were removed. I reorganized her entire office terminal when she was on leave once. She never figured out it was me." EDI joked; Shepard smirked before looking at EDI with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice, I remember seeing Miranda's face. Priceless, but she never figured who did it and being honest... I never really cared; I had more important things to worry about." Shepard replied.

"You did what you could for Earth, you gave them more time. Nobody else could have done what you did." EDI mentioned as looking at Shepard who slumped in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Wish I didn't have too, but I didn't have a choice. I sacrificed a star system just to delay the reapers destroying us. I wish I wasn't locked down for six months, I hated every day. It sucked not knowing what was going to happen." Shepard honestly spoke; EDI knew he was opening up. EDI was one of the few people Shepard trusted with his life.

"I did hack the cameras in your room on several occasions to update joker since he asked, we got bored. I even stopped Adams from unplugging me, but I zapped him and he hasn't tried again." EDI added.

"Thanks, makes me feel so much better. Knowing you were watching. What was I doing when you hacked the first time?" Shepard asked.

"You were very boring compared to some of the others, they weren't reading reports, checking their watches, waiting for the woman to walk through the door, they did interesting stuff like exercising and messing around with their rooms, one even tried escaping but failed." EDI replied. Shepard smiled; it helped him knowing EDI was keeping an eye on him.

"You could have said hello, might have had someone to talk with them." Shepard mentioned.

"And risk getting caught, I'm good but they would have noticed you talking with the camera. They would have thought you were crazy than." EDI smirked; Shepard chuckled at the thought of himself talking to a camera.

"Thanks EDI." Shepard said, moving to the kitchen to clean up after himself.

"Anytime Shepard." EDI replied, moving out of Shepard's sight.

Shepard was still getting use to the sight of EDI and her body, it was strange and it scared him in his cabin when she checked in after the Sur'kesh mission, it had been two days since then and no messages from Ash, or any of his friends for that matter. He was starting to wonder if they knew about him being in the alliance or if they didn't care about him anymore. His crew went through a lot together in the suicide mission and it would have been nice to see at least one other than Garrus.

"Loco, you're awake. Surprised, your shift doesn't start for another hour." James said as passing him to open the fridge, he looked in it for a few seconds before pulling out a microwave meal. He popped it in the microwave.

"Just woke up, caught up with EDI Already. You're coming with me to Grissom academy; meet me at the shuttle in an hour." Shepard ordered.

"Okay Loco." James replied, leaning against the bench while waiting for his meal.

"I'll be in my cabin if you need me." Shepard said before leaving, he walked into the elevator.

The elevator arrived at his floor, Shepard noticed his cabin door open, he thought Liara was in their again but saw EDI waiting, she was holding a data pad.

"EDI, surprised your holding a data pad." Shepard spoke out, passing EDI into his cabin. It closed behind him; he turned his head to look at the door.

"Thought it was best if the crew didn't see this message, it was encrypted." EDI explained, passing Shepard the data pad. He saw the message and the person who sent it.

"Miranda... What is it she needs?" Shepard asked, immediately concerned.

"She wants to meet you on the citadel, already replied. She knows I can get to her safely and she trusts me... Surprisingly she does, wonder what she'll think of the new body." EDI explained the details of the message to Shepard.

"You're staring." EDI interrupted Shepard; he quickly looked up at EDI before coughing into his hand.

"Sorry, just getting use to it still. I think its going to be a fun trip with you aboard EDI, wouldn't want anyone else with me now. You're a good friend and a loyal one. Just never truly realized what you've done for me EDI. Thank you." Shepard smiled; EDI looked at Shepard before smiling.

"You're not hitting on me are you?" EDI asked.

"God no. You're my friend, no more. Joker called dibs anyway." Shepard quickly replied.

"Joker called dibs?" EDI asked.

"Yeah, way before you got a body. He mentioned it I believe; don't remember all the details but yeah... Something like that." Shepard scratched the back of his neck, it felt awkward suddenly.

"I'll see you on the bridge; I have something I need to deal with." EDI said before leaving, Shepard turned and sat at his desk. He rubbed his eyes before opening his message box.

"Spam, spam, spam, no... I don't want to buy a star, just pointless buying a star in times of war."

"Desperation, it's what people hold on to and never want to let go of." Garrus interrupted him.

"Garrus, didn't hear you. How did you sneak in?" Shepard asked, turning his chair around before standing.

"Easy, you always left your cabin unlocked." Garrus mentioned.

"Suppose I have nothing to hide for the moment. It's not like anything interesting is going to happen." Shepard added. He led Garrus to the couch where they both sat.

"Suppose, Sur'kesh was pretty intense and I know you froze for a minute. What's happening Shepard? Talk to me." Garrus asked.

"I'm fine." Shepard replied.

"Fine, Shepard. You're not, how long is it going to take before you realize. You're not in this alone, let others carry the weight, it isn't up to you to fight the reapers." Garrus explained.

"I know Garrus, but everyone is relying on me. Hackett is, the supreme head of the alliance fleet is asking me for guidance for how to fight the reapers, the council isn't helping and the Salarian's are being pricks! I'm fighting a losing battle Garrus, one that we can win. But I need the support of everyone." Shepard sighed.

"You need your best sidekick I suppose." Garrus smirked.

"Smart-ass." Shepard joked.

"You were always the big shot. I never gave up on you, neither did Tali." Garrus wanted Shepard to believe in himself, he knew the doubt lingered in him.

"Heard from Tali at all?" Shepard asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she's with the Qurian fleet. She told me their starting a stupid war which won't help anyone and will only kill unnecessary life's to achieve a pointless goal." Garrus attempted Tali's voice but failed miserably, Shepard was chuckling.

"They're fighting the Geth; the Qurian admiralty board were divided. I know they would have been, not all of them favored war. Tali would have favored peace; she would have tried to convince the Admirals not to do it." Shepard explained, he knew a bit about Qurian politics and he wasn't even Qurian.

"Figures, she was always the mysterious one but you still had to shut her up after we broke away from Cerberus, Jack and her were the first to celebrate... Bloody figures, I remember that party, Tali got blind drunk on Turian brandy." Garrus mumbled to himself but Shepard heard him.

"I remembered that party, Tali got drunk off your liquor, what were you two talking about that night anyway?" Shepard watched Garrus completely pale, which he found unusual for a Turian, "Uh... Do you have something for Miss Tali Vas Normandy?" Shepard smirked as Garrus nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

"What? God no, she's just a friend. She tried teaching me a Qurian saying." Garrus looked across at Shepard who raised an eyebrow before looking forward again.

"It's why I left Tali to the Qurian things." Shepard replied.

"I see you at the shuttle Shepard." Garrus said before standing.

"Yeah, James is coming with us. He did pretty well on Menae, thought Grissom academy would be another good test and hopefully, its just a screw up with communication, really want it to be." Shepard looked at Garrus.

"Hopefully a walk in the park, but that isn't our style and nothing ever goes to plan." Garrus added.

"I see you in the shuttle Garrus; I have something I need to do." Shepard explained, he watched Garrus leave before moving to his terminal. He opened his message box; he jumped through draft messages before stopping at the intended message.

It was addressed to him from Ashley, it was the message after Horizon he got from her but never replied to, "I should have replied to Horizon, instead. She never got anything, some man I am." Shepard said to himself. _I was embarrassed, I should have had the guts to reply to Ashley but didn't. So much time had passed that I wasn't sure of my feelings anymore; I'm not sure if I really love Ashley or just said it because she was close to dying._

Shepard closed the terminal, he needed to focus and stop thinking of Ashley, and it was his weakness. "EDI, how far are we from Grissom Academy?" Shepard asked, heading to his armor locker.

"We're about to arrive in the system." EDI replied, Shepard opened his locker and began gearing up, locking his armor into place.

"EDI, tell Garrus and Vega to be at the shuttle in ten." Shepard ordered; he grabbed his N7 helmet. Gripping it tightly through the armored glove as he headed for the elevator.

Shepard stepped into the elevator, he clicked for the C.I.C. He tapped on the helmet; he moved to hold it with both his heads. Staring at the thin glass window, it had scratches all over it and he only used it on mars for a few minutes.

"Commander, Joker wants to see you on the bridge." EDI interrupted Shepard, he sighed.

"Be there in a minute." Shepard replied, stepping out the elevator and heading for the bridge.

Shepard approached the chair Joker was in, "What is it?" Shepard asked, stopping behind the chair.

"We're arriving in the system now commander." Joker explained. "At least we know who answered the distress Signal, a Cerberus cruiser and fighter squadron. No way we're getting past that." Joker added, slowly moving the Normandy towards the academy.

"Commander, we have a signal from the academy." EDI interrupted.

"put it through," Shepard ordered, "I'm commander Shepard of the Normandy SR-2?"

_"Commander Shepard, karlee sanders. I'm the commanding officer of Grissom academy, my students are under attack from Cerberus." karlee replied, "they have seperated me from my students. I'm in a control room."_

"we're blocked on the direct approach, got any ideas?" Shepard asked, leaning on joker's seat.

_"Cargo bay, it's nearby and Cerberus hasn't got hold of it. You can enter the academy and help me get my students out." Karlee replied, clicking buttons on a console. Opening the cargo bay, Shepard and joker saw it on sensors._

"copy that, we'll get the students out of there. We're on our way." Shepard ensured her.

_"See you soon commander."_

"Cortez, get to the shuttle. I'll be there in five, make sure Garrus and James are there when I arrive." Shepard ordered Cortez over the comm.

"yes commander, meet you in the shuttle." Cortez replied.

"Okay... Joker, I'm heading to the shuttle. You need to distract the cruiser." Shepard ordered when joker chuckled.

"If you want the Normandy to blow up again, EDI ran scans of the cruiser. It's been upgraded with Reaper tech." joker explained, Shepard sighed.

"Not even with the Thanix Cannon, come on... Garrus has been calibrating." Shepard joked.

"Should we stop for coffee and scones as well?" Joker added.

"Joker, you want to create a diversion for us?" Shepard asked as patting Joker on the shoulder.

"Oh boy can I." Joker smirked as looking at Shepard who was walking away.

Shepard stepped into the elevator; he clicked for the shuttle bay. It stopped on crew deck and opened, Garrus stepped in beside Shepard. "Thought I told you to be there already Garrus, what is it this time?"

"I couldn't find my trusty helmet, I don't go anywhere without her." Garrus replied, holding his helmet up for Shepard to see.

"Figures… Let's hope James is ready, and then I have an excuse to boot you from the ship." Shepard looked at Garrus who chuckled.

"You couldn't kick me off, who will calibrate the Normandy weapons?" Garrus asked as Shepard shrugged, he realized Garrus had a point.

"You're lucky I guess, since pretty much anyone can calibrate a gun." Shepard replied, the elevator door opened. Revealing the shuttle bay, they headed to the shuttle where James and Cortez were waiting. James was waiting in his armor, helmet in his right hand.

"Good, at least you're not running late." Shepard said, walking pass James into the shuttle.

The shuttle left the Normandy, Shepard stared at the Normandy through the cameras. Watching it fly beneath the cruiser, the fighters followed him towards Elysium. Joker powered up engines drive and jumped, sending the fighters behind them flying in all directions.

Cortez flew the shuttle towards the academy while Joker was distracting them, he entered one of the available areas and Shepard and his squad headed into the station.

* * *

Shepard looked at Jack; her new uniform was for the better. The students, Karlee Sanders and Jack were hanging around the shuttle bay while the Normandy was heading for the next location.

"Shepard, I never understood you... You seriously went back to alliance, thought you were done after Horizon and that woman yelled at you." Jack explained, looking at Shepard who climbed the boxes to join her. He sat next to her; he understood why she chose this spot, to keep an eye on all her students without actually having to look.

"You've always underestimated me Jack." Shepard replied.

"Never, just was too lazy. You went off and played hero while I got stuck with these little rug rats." Jack added.

"Rug rats, really?" Shepard questioned.

"Yeah, but nobody will touch them. Only I'm allowed to kick their asses." Jack replied, both her and Shepard chuckled when Karlee approached.

"Glad to see you two are having fun, have you got enough food for the students?" Karlee asked.

"Yeah, suppose. We did get a supply pick up on Sur'kesh; we assumed we would be evacuating the academy." Shepard replied, "Jack can eat the scrap food, she is cheap."

"Ass!" Jack yelled, elbowing Shepard in the ribs. "That's payback bitc- sir." Shepard smirked, he knew Jack couldn't swear and everyone would enjoy taking advantage of it. Joker was enjoying it a little too much, but it didn't bother him.

"Traynor, can you set up some quarters for the students and instructors please." Shepard ordered over the comm.

"Certainly commander, on my way now with EDI." Traynor replied, Shepard shifted his eyes to the elevator which opened.

"That was quick." Shepard mentioned, jumping down from his seat. Jack didn't bother to move, she was too lazy. She heard Rodriquez climbing up.

"Rodriquez, I can hear you." Jack looked at Rodriquez who sat next to her, she huddled her legs up and looked down at Shepard before looking at Prangley.

"You served with Commander Shepard?" Rodriquez asked.

"Yeah, he recruited me for the suicide mission that I told the entire class three months ago. Even mentioned holding that barrier up, fun stuff." Jack replied.

"My parents were on Earth, if Shepard can stop them. You should go with him; he needs you more than us." Rodriquez explained.

"Shepard doesn't need me; I nearly tore the ship in half because of the Cerberus cheerleader... Hey Shepard! Where's the Cerberus cheerleader?" Jack asked, Shepard turned and smirked. Jack and Miranda never got to settle their argument.

"Well... What's so important that you have to know now?" Shepard looked up at Jack who smirked; she knew Shepard was avoiding the question, _Smart-ass._

"We still have that argument to finish, you did stop me from flaying her alive. It was going to be like a Christmas present." Jack replied.

"She's on the citadel if you're wondering but she is more interested in stopping Cerberus than working for them. She did quit if you remember, you did go with me to defeat the human reaper. I remember when you rolled towards the edge and I jumped after you as well... Wow, done a lot for you, saved your life several times come to think of it." Shepard smirked at the end, he was enjoying showing off his skills and accomplishments.

"Whatever, I held that barrier up for like twenty minutes against the bug swarm." Jack quickly replied, not wanting Shepard to win the moment.

"I got you off the prison ship." Shepard recalled another moment again.

"After you destroyed it, I just killed most of the guards for you." Jack continued.

"You're just jealous you haven't got a higher body count." Shepard smirked.

"What, I so have a higher body count." Jack replied.

"How many reapers have you killed Jack?" Shepard asked. He always would win this argument with Jack.

"One thank you, I helped you kill that one in the collector base. That makes us equal right?" Jack asked. Shepard chuckled as Karlee did the same.

"Still behind Jack, you forgot Sovereign. The big guy that decided to park on the citadel three years ago, he really chose the wrong parking space." Shepard lowly chuckled, he was enjoying beating Jack.

"Even I remember, David went on about it when we saw each other again. Bloody wouldn't shut up about it." Karlee added.

"You owe me one; I pulled you up when you nearly missed the Normandy. I remember that gap; even Karlee could have made that gap... Hell, even Rodriquez could make that gap." Jack replied, she looked at Karlee and Rodriquez before moving her eyes back to Shepard.

"You underestimate the gap again, it was heaps bigger. And part of the walkway gave away after you got on with Miranda. I took you two because I knew you two were near the strongest out of my crew. Garrus, Thane, Samara and Grunt were my other options, plus I love putting you and Miranda in a squad." Shepard joked.

"Grunt is a tank..." Jack added.

"My point, you were a bulldozer. Knocking everything in your way out, you didn't hesitate to take Miranda out in that argument but your loyalty to me kept you alive..." Shepard continued, not letting Jack interrupt him.

"My loyalty, I did what I had to." Jack replied, Shepard looked at her. She stood and jumped down, approaching the commander, she smirked as moving within whispering distance. "It was her that made you jump? Wasn't it?" she was whispering so nobody could hear them, Shepard knew exactly who she was talking about. He remembered the return back from Horizon; Jack tried to ask Shepard questions, Miranda as well... But he wouldn't listen; he yelled at them both and told them to shove it when he got off the shuttle. They didn't see him for another day after he finished his chat with The Illusive Man.

"No, I jumped because I'm the only one who can stop the reapers." Shepard whispered back.

"Is the bar still on the Normandy? Could use a drink after what we went through." Jack asked, trying to raise suspicion about their talk.

"Yeah, third deck. Where Kasumi use to hang out, it has a poker table now. Seems the Alliance knew what I was thinking when they were renovating." Shepard replied, watching jack move off. Karlee stood next to the commander.

"She's a good soldier, what do you intend to do with my students?" Karlee asked.

"Jack said they would be better off supporting, helping other squads on the front line ammo, barriers, your students aren't ready and what I'm doing will keep them alive." Shepard replied.

"Good, they did well in the academy. but it's only Cerberus, the reapers are much more difficult." Karlee agreed.

"What it your plan? Hackett might want your help with the crucible." Shepard asked.

"Whatever Hackett needs, I'll help. Jack can stay with the students. They need her and she'll be fine." Karlee replied.

"Sounds good, I'll let Hackett know later." Shepard said, nodding to Karlee before heading to the elevator. Traynor joined him there. "Traynor."

"Commander." Traynor clicked for the C.I.C, Shepard remained silent enduring the ride up. The doors opened to show the C.I.C, traynor quickly moved back to her station while Shepard stepped up.

"Joker, we on route to the citadel?" Shepard asked.

_"Yes, thought we would be heading there anyway." Joker replied._

"I'm heading to my quarters. Traynor, can you send Liara up, I need to speak to her." Shepard ordered.

"Yes commander, she's on her way." Traynor replied as Shepard clicked for his quarters, the elevator opened with Liara waiting.

"Shepard." Liara said as Shepard joined her.

"Liara." Shepard clicked for his quarters, the elevator ride was slow and Shepard hated the silence between them at the moment. Shepard quickly exited once the elevator cope need, leading Liara into his quarters.

"We haven't had a chance to talk really, you've been busy with work and me saving the galaxy but I should have apologised for my behaviour before and on Sur'kush. It was unacceptable towards you and I had just seen Ashley, I kissed her... But I'm starting to regret it, I wanted to take things slow with her. I'm even going on a date with her." Shepard explained.

"Ethan, you and Ashley just need to time to heal. Old wounds, consider it a fresh start, just tell her you want to be friends for now. I think it's what you need, what you both need." Liara replied.

"You think?" He asked.

"Honestly, yes." She replied, "Your also thinking about way too much, relax. There's time to stop and breath you know."

"Your right, I'm thinking about this too much. It's just with everything that has happened, plus with all the rules that stop us. I just think its not worth it sometimes." Shepard slumped onto the end of his bed, Liara walked down the steps and sat on the lounge across from him.

"Take all the rules, heartbreak, fights, and what other crap their is away, how do you feel about her then?" Liara asked.

"Like she is perfect, she's beautiful, witty, sexy. I know, not what you not to hear but I feel like nothing matters when I'm with her." He replied, taking a deep breath at the end.

"You know your answer then. Suggest you go tell Ash that, might help." Liara smirked, giggling slightly.

"Thank you Liara, for everything." Shepard said, smiling at her.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I also now hate auto correct since its annoying me, I write on my iPad sometimes and it corrects it to words that don't even exist.**


	8. Chapter 8: Citadel visit 1

**Chapter 8**

**_(All Characters belong to BioWare)_  
**

Ashley looked at the view her hospital room had to offer, peace. No war, it was so fake but ever so real. She wanted to fight, wanting to be by Shepard's side again. Mars was suppose to be a dream come true but it ended up being a nightmare, all they did was fight and then she got injured. She still thought about the kiss, she felt guilty for some reason but didn't know why.

"Still letting it sink in I guess. You still seem distracted at the moment." Lynn approached her side.

"I'm a Spectre, can't believe it still. Never thought in a million years something like this would happen to me." Ashley looked a Lynn before grabbing her hand, squeezing it.

"True, but you deserve it." Lynn smiled, "Your talk with Shepard is what you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, plus mars... Wish I wasn't so stubborn, I know it may have been two years for me, but it's only a few months for him, I was harsh." Ashley sighed, her brain was right but her heart was still hurting, "One part of me wants to grab him and never let go. And the other half of me wanted to slap him."

"Slap him and then kiss him, wouldn't that be the perfect day." Lynn smirked, she looked at Ashley. "Don't give up, you two have a lot of issues to sort out but he came by to see you when he didn't have to. He saw you when you weren't awake, just be lucky he's still interested."

"Interested, surprised after horizon. I nearly did slap him, he just seemed happy being with Cerberus. Wish I saw the cracks, but I didn't." Ashley explained, she crossed her arms before noticing Shepard below with another woman, it was Miranda but she couldn't tell.

"Who's Shepard with?" Lynn asked.

"Another woman, they seem quite friendly." Ashley replied.

"Friendly, Ash... Just be careful, I don't want to see you hurt." Lynn rubbed Ashley's arm, she didn't want to see her sister hurt again.

"I'll be fine." Ashley looked at Lynn, "I'll deal with it when he comes by."

"Let me know what happens, okay... I'll be back with lunch soon." Lynn hugged Ashley, holding her loosely not to damage her shoulder more. She headed off, Ashley went back to watching Shepard talk with the woman.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked herself, watching Shepard stop and grab the woman's arm before she hugged him.

* * *

"Commander Shepard, surprised your on time." Miranda smirked, crossing her arms as leaning against the railing.

"Nice to see you too Miranda." Shepard joined her.

"Surprised you were released, the alliance isn't known for its flexibility." Miranda led the way, walking towards the elevator. "You remember my sister, Oriana. I can't get in contact, I just know my father is involved." she added, worried for her sister.

"Your father?" Shepard looked at Miranda, knowing how bad it could now be if he was involved.

"He is, I just know he is." Miranda was concerned, but they continued walking. Shepard stopped her, rubbing her arm to comfort her. But Miranda hugged him, tightly wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want anything to happen to her, she deserves a normal life."

"And she will get a normal life, I promise. And I know you won't give up until you find her, you can use Alliance resources." Shepard explained, slowly moving but his arms were rubbing hers. Trying to comfort but calm her down as well. "Miranda, have Cerberus tried anything?"

"The illusive man contacted me, telling me how disappointed he was I left and offered me a position but I denied. He then went on about something and his last words were, the situation needs to be contained." Miranda explained.

"The illusive man won't get near you, if Cerberus comes after you. You come get me and I will help." Shepard replied.

"I can handle myself, just have to stop driving myself crazy about my sister. I should get going, I have other contacts to see. See if I can't get information out of them." Miranda moved towards the elevator.

"Be careful out there." Shepard said.

"I'll try not to leave my trail of destruction in your way." Miranda replied.

"Miranda! Watch your back, you never know these days." Shepard looked at Miranda who nodded before continuing, he headed for the staircase.

* * *

Ashley heard the door open behind her, she turned her head slightly to notice Shepard who moved beside her.

"Your up, good..." Shepard said, looking at her hand but deciding not to push yet.

"Yeah, figured I should get out of bed. Sick of lying down to be honest, my sisters and my mother visiting me... Well, sometimes they drive me insane." Ashley replied.

"Abby, Lynn and Sarah. How are they anyway?" Shepard asked, placing his arms behind his back in a professional way.

"Good, Sarah is upset. She lost her husband Thomas, Abby and Lynn are the same as always." Ashley explained.

"I'm glad your family is okay, I know what they mean to you." Shepard looked at Ashley, smiling briefly before Scanning her figure, his eyes found her new outfit interesting and it was the first time he really had a chance to look. "Spectre status, you deserve it. You're a good soldier."

"Thanks, it means... Well a lot coming from you."

"Ash, Spectre's have a huge responsibility, you ready for it?" Shepard asked, looking at Ashley who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just hope I live up to expectations, the first human spectre did save the galaxy twice." Ashley smiled.

"With the help of the second human spectre once, you'll be fine. You have me as your mentor." Shepard said.

"I'm doomed." Ashley nudged Shepard who smiled.

"Doomed, your nice. I have saved the galaxy twice, remember who you're talking to." he joked.

"Whatever, you would have died before you saved it without me." Ashley smirked.

"Really, when?" Shepard asked.

"Eden prime." Ashley replied.

"Eden prime? I saved you, not only from the Geth but the beacon if I remember correctly." Shepard explained.

"What, as if. You would have gotten lost without me." Ashley scoffed.

"Would not, I had Kaidan. He's wasn't completely stupid you know." Shepard joked.

"Kaidan, he nearly made us go in the wrong direction on Virmire when we landed." Ashley replied.

"Okay, my sense of direction isn't bad. Neither is yours but Kaidan, he was terrible." Shepard laughed.

"He really was... I've missed this, feels nice just speaking to you again. Knowing that you don't hate me for horizon." Ashley admitted.

"I know horizon hurt us both, we were both stubborn and it didn't pay off. I'm just glad to have you back in my life, I don't care what others think. The military doesn't scare me as much as you." Shepard explained, he looked at Ashley. Not moving an inch while speaking, staring into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"The military doesn't scare you as much as me, what every girl wants to hear. You still have your greeting cards." she smirked.

"I'm terrible at what I say, okay with speeches. You might get one near the end of this war." he replied, crossing his arms.

"Speeches, really... That's your comeback, what's wrong with you?" Ashley asked.

"I can't dance." he smirked.

"Everybody knows you can't dance and that isn't really a good excuse to the question." she smiled.

"Ash, I have more implants than any human and less than a Geth. Is that good enough." Shepard replied, wanting a subject change.

"Implants? I didn't realize it was that bad." Ashley looked at Shepard, concerned now.

"I'm fine Ashley. I came here to talk to you about you, not about me." he replied, looking at his feet.

"Who's the female then? The one you were talking to before?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms while looking at Shepard.

"Miranda, she's a friend of mine. In a little trouble since she left Cerberus, you saw her on horizon when I saved the colony. Along with jack, god... She hated Miranda, Cerberus cheerleader was the nicest thing she said about Miranda." Shepard explained.

"She was your second in command?" she asked, but felt guilty for putting him on the spot.

"Yeah, we both left Cerberus after the suicide mission. The entire crew celebrated it, it would have been a good celebration but my mind was elsewhere, thinking of what to do next. Toughest mission to date however, nearly didn't make it." he mumbled near the end but she still heard him.

"You nearly didn't make it?" she raised an eyebrow at him, quickly turning his head to look at her, realizing she had overheard him.

"Yeah, the gap between Normandy and the ground, it had given away before I made it. I made it but the jump was one of those moments where you recall everything you ever done, things you regretted and things you want. All I could think of... Was you Ash, thinking of how I might not get the second chance I wanted." he explained, taking a deep breath at the end.

"My toughest mission, citadel. Taking down Saren and Sovereign, they were difficult." Ashley told Shepard who nodded.

"I think the night before Ilos was my toughest mission back then." Shepard smiled.

"What, conquering women instead of Geth?" Ashley joked.

"Guess you could say, just one woman for me however. That night, well... Not sure if any other woman could live up to that." Shepard smirked at the end.

"you're a really bad flirt still, I remember everything that you told me. I went through it all, making sure I wouldn't forget it... Praying for a miracle to happen, it did... Just not the way I had hoped." Ashley replied.

"Ash, no one could have known." Shepard grabbed her hand, softly squeezing it. "Plus, think positive. We're both alive and well, so is your family which is another good thing and I know Kaidan is watching over us."

"Close enough, but My nurse should be here... Right now." Ashley looked at the door, finishing her sentence when the nurse walked in.

"Morning Williams, who's your friend?" the nurse asked.

"Commanding officer, wanted to see my recovery. Wanted to know when I would be back in action." Ashley explained.

"I better get going, Wrex wanted to talk to me before I left but I missed him on purpose. Had something better to look forward to." Shepard admitted, "see you later Ashley." Shepard walked past the nurse and headed for the elevator.

"Was that Commander Shepard?" the nurse asked.

"Yep..." Ashley replied, looking at nurse who nodded.

"I could see why you'd want to go back, I would leave my husband just to serve on the Normandy for a day. Eye candy to single women, even after everything that has happened, he is near the top of the most eligible bachelor list. Hard to believe." the nurse explained, Ashley sat on her bed as the nurse examined her wounds. She had a small smirk.

"Hey Ash, came back with lunch... I saw Shepard walk by. He had a smirk, no idea why... Maybe he was checking you out and was looking forward to having... Oh, sorry sis. Didn't realize you were alone." Lynn interrupted and then felt embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter Lynn, use to your interrupting problems. You always say the wrong thing at the wrong time but I just laugh." Ashley smiled, Lynn crossed her arms.

"So, how's Shepard anyway?" Lynn asked, Ashley pulled her shirt down enough to expose her injured shoulder.

"He's okay, misses me however. Could tell, every second I wasn't talking about him, he keep asking about me, he always brings you three up. He remembered how important you are to me." Ashley looked at Lynn as she approached Ashley, sitting next to her as the nurse stood, checking Ashley's exposed shoulder.

"It's good he remembered everything, he could have forgotten it but he chose to remember it. Think of it that way, it will help. After all, what you two have been through. Don't think anyone else has. Nurse, don't tell anyone about this conversation," Lynn explained, looking at the nurse who nodded.

"I didn't hear anything, your shoulder is healing well. You'll be fit for duty soon, your swelling in the brain has gone but try not to over exceed your fitness capabilities immediately or we'll be seeing you again shortly." the nurse finished off, passing a data pad to Ashley who signed it before passing it back. "good day miss." the nurse nodded to them both before leaving.

"You sure you don't suffer from any medical conditions?" Ashley smirked, Lynn hugged her.

"Does annoying my sister count?" Lynn smiled as looking at Ashley who giggled.

"I'm sure the annoying part can pass." Ashley replied.

"Okay, what's your plan with Shepard?" Lynn asked, standing and walking backwards to the window.

"Nothing for now, friends. Why do you ask?" Ashley stood and joined Lynn, looking out the window to see Abby walking with a guy. "who's Abby with?"

"Some guy called James, they're just friends. He serves in the alliance. But didn't say where, classified... He said." Lynn explained. "and, just curious about Shepard. You did love him after all. Did he love you?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know for once. He would look at me this way when we were alone, laying in bed together. I would be laying on my back and he would be on his side, looking at my eyes. He would scan my figure but he always preferred to look into my eyes. Like he was staring into my soul, trying to figure out what I thinking before I would smirk and force him to lay underneath... And that's where it ends Lynn, no more details." Ashley finished up.

"Oh come on, does he have a nice body at least?" Lynn pleaded.

"Fine, he has an incredible body. And I'm sure Cerberus did something to keep his body better maintained." Ashley replied.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"Shepard has implants in him, it's what brought him back to life." Ashley briefly explained, not sure of all the details herself.

"You are such a tease, your lucky mum doesn't know about Shepard. She would flip about you not telling her." Lynn smiled.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready, she does deserve to know. Sarah will stay out of it completely. She doesn't need to know yet, she was talking to me yesterday about Thomas. Feel so guilty, I should have tried to get him out or something. Felt like I let my little sis down." Ashley admitted, Lynn looked at Ashley for a brief second before hugging her.

"Your not doing anything wrong, you have always been here for us. Even when mum couldn't help and Sarah is just struggling to cope with her life but I'll help her. We all will, I want you to go back to the Normandy. You deserve to be with Shepard, be with that fine ass of his, you did tell me all about that." Lynn explained, Ashley smirked with the last comment. "plus, just tease him that little extra. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Lynn added.

"I did tell you too much details, seriously. You know my relationship with Shepard better than I do." Ashley replied, smiling.

"Hey, I listen, I always have. You came to me, you told me about Horizon and your feelings, I have always had your back Ashley... Because you have always had mine." Lynn told Ashley the truth, she walked over to her lunch and pulled two sandwiches out.

"Lunch, I'm starting to get hungry. I did buy you a treat, thought you could use the ice cream but it's at home, to be eaten by me." Lynn teased Ashley who grabbed her lunch from Lynn.

* * *

Shepard walked into the main area of the hospital, passing the desk when he heard grunting, he looked to his right to see thane practising, he was shocked at first but then remembered that Thane was dying. He knew this hospital must have had the best care.

"Thane?" Shepard said, unsure for some reason.

"Commander Shepard, I tried to call when I heard earth was attacked, but I couldn't get through." Thane replied, looking as Shepard approaching. Shaking his hand.

"Thane. Good to see your staying in shape." Shepard asked.

"my disease kills slowly, with enough care and a healthy lifestyle. It can be delayed for a few years.. However, my alotted time has come and gone, now I exercise because it pleases me." Thane replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend who got hurt protecting me, Ashley." Shepard said, "she's up and about, but her injuries were pretty bad."

"The dark hair woman in intensive care, she started physical therapy with my class last week. She speaks poetry often, I share what I have learnt in my time. She finds it interesting." Thane replied.

"That's her." Shepard said.

"If she manes something to you, then I will help how I can. As long as she is here, consider her under my protection." Thane nodded to Shepard who smiled, following him to empty seats where they sat. "Kepral's syndrome kills slowly, I struggle to breath sometimes. Experience dizziness as well, I cannot track the damage in my brain."

"I appreciate Thane, it means a lot." Shepard said.

"I'm near the end of my life, it is a good time to be generous." Thane replied. "I am at peace with what I've done with my life, Shepard. There comes a time when one must rest from war and conflict. It is not your time, but mine."

"I wish the best for you Thane." Shepard said.

"do not grieve for me, I have good doctors and my son visits me regularly. Until we meet again Shepard." Thane replied, not standing as Shepard stood and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9: Turian Rescue

**_Chapter 9: Turian Rescue_**

* * *

"This crash site is a nightmare." Shepard said, looking at the footage. "EDI, try to raise the lieutenant."

"Yes sir." EDI replied.

"Your dad becomes Primarch and you get sent on a secret op. damn, hate to be that guy." James added.

"Turian mission on Tunkacha sounds bad, the Krogan will want to know why they're here." Shepard said.

"Commander, I have to land well back from the crash site." Cortez interrupted.

"Why so far back?" Shepard asked, looking at Cortez.

"It's a mess down there, can't find anywhere safe ahead. The reapers are unaware of our presence so you may have the jump on them." Cortez replied, landing the shuttle.

"Okay, EDI, get ahold of lieutenant Victus." Shepard stepped on to the solid ground, looking at the wreckage the crash had left.

"Jesus, it's like someone dropped a bomb here loco." James said, looking around, "how are we suppose to find this guy in all this?"

"I don't know, but we'll try." Shepard replied, slowly walking into the area. James and Liara just behind him, covering his tail.

_"This is lieutenant Victus of the ninth platoon." Victus was cutting in and out but Shepard caught most of it._

"Lieutenant, what happened here?" Shepard asked.

_"We crashed, my men are scattered all over the crash site." Victus replied, James shot a husk above. Making sure it didn't give away their location._

"Fire a flare, I need to know your position." Shepard looked up at the sky when Victus fired the flare, moving across the sky before dying out.

_"Hurry, my men are dying."_

"I'll try my best to save your men." Shepard replied, cutting the transmission and jogging further into the wreckage, he jumped over a ledge. Landing below, James and Liara quickly joined him as they continued.

"Commander, husks ahead." Liara pointed ahead, the husks were all in a group. Shepard signaled to James and Liara who moved to flank them while Shepard headed forward, taking slow steps to not disturb them.

James and Liara set up above, they both took aim. They saw how close Shepard was before breaking in to a small run, jumping on to a ledge and launching himself off it, landing in the middle of the husks. Releasing a massive biotic wave. Killing the husks.

"I'll meet you above, continue on." Shepard ordered, watching Liara and James disappear. "EDI, can you do me a favor please. Need you to send a message to Victus, let him know we're making quick progress."

"Message sent commander."

"Thanks EDI." Shepard smiled, catching up to his squad ahead. Who were standing against a wall.

"Cannibals ahead, six." James said, "they don't know we're here. We should have the jump on them."

"Good, let's go." Shepard moved up first, quickly followed by his squad.

Shepard opened fire first, taking down a reaper troop as James got up close. firing his shotgun, blood spattering over his armor. Liara powered her biotics up, lifting a cannibal before Shepard slammed it into the wall, she nodded to him.

"Keep the pressure up!" Shepard yelled, reloading his rifle.

Liara slammed another cannibal with her biotics, "It's a good workout at least." she joked.

"Work out, this is easy compared to the old days. well, right now it is. Just easy, wait until we get to the last battle. That's going to be hard." Shepard replied, shooting the last cannibal down.

"So this is easy huh?" James asked, looking at them both.

"Yep." They both replied in unison.

"So can I get a deck chair and a nice tan than." James added.

"Like you need a tan James." Shepard smirked, walking ahead towards one of the escape pods. "they would have died on impact, come on. We need to keep searching before we get to the main crash site."

"Loco, you hurt me. I tan because the women on the beach are just so god damn good-looking." James replied, following Shepard who winked to Liara.

"don't worry, he wishes he was on Thessia." Liara whispered.

"James, I bet you wish you were on Thessia." Shepard quipped.

"yeah, blue women may not be everyone's type but I don't mind a bit of blue every now and then." James replied, looking at Liara and Shepard who smirked.

"I wouldn't mind being on the beach, I would love a swim. Is a beach here you reckon Liara?" Shepard asked, looking at Liara as they continued.

"Tunkacha is dry as far I know Shepard." Liara replied, "I don't go to worlds with their history well-known. I like unknown species, unknown worlds. More exciting, but you would find that boring."

"Depends, can I bring the crew? Would like company, couldn't be alone. Hate being alone." Shepard said, jumping off the ledge and landing below. Continuing, James and Laura quickly followed. Shepard stood on a bone, moving back before touching it with his foot. he saw the body just next to his foot. "Poor guy, got burnt to death."

"it's interesting to see how different species burn, we find it torturous but I wonder if others do. I heard that Krogan's have like two lungs, is that true?" James asked.

"most likely, Wrex said he could survive in space if his suit bursts." Shepard replied, walking through a doorway.

"huh, interesting." James said, "so... Do you know where we're going, we've been wondering around for a bit?"

"yes, I know where to go. It just takes time, it's more walking. They're isn't a lot of resistance surprisingly but I think when we get to the main crash site. That's when we'll encounter heavy resistance." Shepard replied, placing his hand up when he heard noise ahead. "Ten o'clock." He whispered, kneeling when they saw the marauders standing nearby. They slowly moved up, quietly. Shepard took point, moving in as close as he could. James held his rifle ready, aiming the marauders up, husks were standing nearby. Liara was between Shepard and James, sitting behind cover. Waiting for the first shot before she should jump into action.

Shepard took a deep breath before shooting down the first marauder, Liara and James quickly followed. shooting the other marauder, Shepard shot a husk while moving closer. Liara powered up, slamming a husk with a warp. Shepard slid over a ledge, powering up. he threw a biotic wave at an incoming husk, exploding on impact.

Shepard grabbed the last husk, lifting it into the air before slamming it into the ground with all his strength. he stepped back before looking at Liara and James who joined him. he walked ahead towards the main crash site, jumping off a ledge. landing below before the ground gave away, James grabbed Shepard's arm from his spot and pulled him up.

"Thanks James." Shepard nodded, moving around the hole. "Be careful, try not to disturb these ruins. The weight of the Turian crash must have unstable the entire ruins."

"we better move quickly, the main crash site could be worse." Liara replied, nodding to Shepard who jogged ahead. Leading the way to the main crash site, they quickly saw the lieutenant with his troops, holding off major Reaper resistance. They moved behind the first cover available, looking over the top to count numbers.

"Okay, here's the plan. Liara and me will move through the middle while James, you flank them. Getting to the lieutenant and helping them with any issues before rejoining us here. In front of the sight, any problems." Shepard asked, looking at them both. They reloaded their weapons, preparing themselves, "lets move."

Shepard jumped over cover, leading his team as they shot all enemies in their path. Liara shot at incoming brute, using warp before Shepard I directed his attention. Firing the last of his bullets before it fell, James shot a husk heading for the platoon. He quickly moved around the field, shooting off enemy as they approached the lieutenant. He climbed and joined the Turian's.

"lieutenant Victus, lieutenant Vega. Commander Shepard sent me, asked if you needed anything?" James asked, kneeling behind cover as lieutenant Victus shot enemy husks down.

"kill every one of these bastards!" Victus replied, reloading his rifle as James jumped over the cover. Landing below, he switched to his shotgun. Firing several rounds into husks and cannibals. Killing them, he approached a husk crawling toward him. Firing his shotgun directing at the head, blood spattered over his armor. He saw Shepard finish off a brute before approaching from it's behind, jumping on its back and shooting the back. Making sure it was dead, he saw James and fired at a husk behind him.

"watch your behind James!" Shepard yelled, focusing on the rest of the incoming husks before a harvester landed by James, dropping off several husks. Shepard shot the incoming husks as Liara shot at the harvester, giving James a chance to get behind cover.

James jumped behind cover, landing as the harvester shot. Blowing the cover in half, James turned and saw the damage it did before aiming him up again, he moved again. Dodging another round as Shepard grabbed James, passing him his rifle as Liara moved to the other side. Firing at the harvester, Shepard reloaded behind cover. Liara and James ducked as the Harvester fired again, destroying the cover as Liara slammed it with a warp. Shepard powered up, hitting it with a biotic wave but it didn't seem to affect it as James fired his shotgun. Hitting its chest, it lit up as Shepard sprinted for James. Tackling him to the ground as it exploded. Sending debris in all directions, James looked up at Shepard who moved off, slowly standing as he examined what damage the harvester did.

"next time, we should order a missile strike." James said, Shepard smirked. Helping James up who nodded. "Thanks, you ok Liara?" James added as approaching Liara, helping her up.

"fine, didn't expect that to explode. You two were much closer than me, Shepard placed a biotic barrier up just in time." Liara replied as they turned their attention to the Turian's above.

"Commander Shepard." Lieutenant Victus jumped down, greeting the commander.

"Lieutenant, what happened here?" Shepard asked, placing his rifle away.

"It was his fault, he caused all this." a soldier attacked Victus, grabbing him.

"stand down soldier." Victus ordered sternly.

"why don't you all stand down, I just saved all your asses." Shepard yelled, splitting the two up. "Now explain?"

"It was my fault, I chose clever tactics over head in assault and my men paid the price for it." Victus replied.

"what were you sent here to do?" Shepard asked.

"Our mission is over, we barely have enough men to continue." Victus replied.

"you need to complete your mission, what was your mission?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus, they have a bomb. We were sent to defuse it." Victus replied.

"if Cerberus has a bomb, you need to finish your mission." Shepard said.

"my men won't follow me." Victus replied.

"encourage them, they're turians for crisis sake, appeal to their honor." Shepard yelled, looking at Victus who nodded before approaching his men. he moved over to his squad, clicking on his radio, "Cortez, can you send the shuttle down to the main crash site. We're done here."

_"Yes Commander." Cortez replied._

Shepard saw the Normandy enter the atmosphere before dropping the shuttle off and disappearing again, he watched the shuttle move quickly dodging some artillery fire heading into the sky where a Cerberus fleet was fighting Alliance and Turian fleets. The shuttle landed, Liara and James hopped on. Looking at Shepard who was about to join them when Victus interrupted him.

"Commander, could use your help. we dont have a lot of men." Victus asked.

"Certainly, just update me when your ready." Shepard replied, continuing towards the shuttle. Joining his squad, Cortez closed the shuttle doors and took off.

* * *

Shepard held his helmet, staring at the visor. I knew curing the genophage would enrage the Salarians but it didn't matter what they thought. The cause is what mattered, the Krogan's deserved the cure. He stood, placing the helmet in his locker before heading to the elevator.

"Commander, you have a message at your private terminal." Traynor informed as he passed her. Heading to the front of the ship to meet Joker.

"All hands stop. Hostiles detected at the landing coordinates." Joker said, slowing down the Normandy.

"Joker, what have you got?" Shepard asked.

"Sensors show a reaper as parked itself at the shroud facility, no way your going to land a shuttle there." Joker replied.

"assemble everyone in the war room, I want eyes on the shroud." Shepard ordered, quickly heading for the war room.

"Aye aye sir." Joker replied.

"New form of Reaper, Shepard. Using shroud to poison Tunkacha's atmosphere, problematic." Mordin said as Shepard joined them.

"They want a fight, they just got one." Wrex added.

"Primarch, we gonna need you help." Shepard said.

"what kind of help?" Primarch Victus asked.

"A combined attack, your forces targets it the reaper from above with an airstrike. While Wrex, your men will be attacking from the ground." Shepard explained, looking at them both at the end. "This will hopefully draw the Reaper away from the facility."

"this could work, need Eve to come with me. A small team could get through." Mordin replied.

"is everyone ready? We've never faced a reaper like this." Shepard asked.

"let's do this, come on pyjak. We're curing the genophage." Wrex replied, leading the way out of the war room. Everyone followed and Shepard began to follow When Traynor interrupted him.

"Commander, Incoming message marked urgent. I'll put in the comm room for you." Traynor said over intercom, Shepard nodded. Looking at the comm room.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, been really busy with school ending. I wish everyone a happy Christmas and new year, and I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed throughout the year.**


	10. Chapter 10: Curing the Genophage

**Chapter 10**

**_(All Characters belong to BioWare)_**

**_yeah, sorry about really long wait. Just had a lot to deal with, mainly knowing where my place is. Finishing school was hard and I lost inspiration to write and losing my job didn't help either... Kinda had bad start to the year, but I got through it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've started on the next chapter. Shouldn't be more than fortnight hopefully, just want to make sure I get it right. It has heavy ShepardxAshley content.  
_**

Shepard, Garrus and James were moving through underground ruins. The only lights were coming from their weapons. "Keep your eyes peeled for any movement, reapers are capable of everything." Shepard said, jumping down.

"I don't remember ever getting stuck in ruins Shepard." Garrus joked.

"Not funny." Shepard looked at Garrus before hearing James fall down.

"Didn't you see the edge pretty boy." Garrus laughed as Shepard pointed his light at James who was standing up, he bent over and picked his shotgun up. Glaring at Garrus who shook his head.

"Remind me to never come back here with Vega." Garrus walked pass Shepard, walking through corridors before walking up a set of stairs. As Shepard reached the top, he saw two rooms. He headed for the left one when Garrus stopped him. "Your sure going left will get us out of here?"

"Yeah, trust me Garrus." Shepard replied, leading them left. James looked behind him, holding his shotgun close.

"Shepard, ahead. What is that?" Garrus asked, holding his light towards a reaper corpse they hadn't seen before.

"I know, its definitely a reaper. Corpse, I mean." Shepard replied, approaching the corpse. He pointed his rifle before kneeling, bringing his omni tool up and scanning it. "Reaper confirmed, Rachni DNA though. Means they have Rachni involved in this war. I thought I killed the queen on Noveria." Shepard looked at Garrus.

"Little concern now Shepard but we need to get out of here. I'm not rotting down here so legends say Shepard and squad died while in Krogan ruins." Garrus replied.

"Your right, come on." Shepard stood, stepping over the reaper before jogging upstairs. He saw light ahead from an exit, moving through when the ground shook. The exit collapsed.

"You jinxed us Loco." James said.

"I didn't, these ruins are old." Shepard replied, looking around. He turned his omni tool light on, seeing Krogan paintings.

"Krogans painted, you wouldn't think that existed." Garrus said.

"I know right." Shepard touched his ear.

"Eve, did Krogan's paint by any chance in the ancient days?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, long before the Salarians uplifted our race." Eve replied.

"Good to know, I'm looking at a painting." Shepard added.

"Krogans have a long proud history before we destroyed ourselves." Eve said.

"Hopefully the future holds it." Shepard replied, "Also, Wrex. Found a Rachni reaper. Very modified, most likely dangerous but nothing you couldn't handle."

"I know, ran into a few Shepard. Truck ran them over." Wrex said.

"Doesn't surprise me you ran them over Wrex." Shepard replied.

"Very squishy." Wrex laughed.

"Thanks for letting me know Wrex, will let you know when I get out." Shepard smiled, heading over to the collapsed exit.

"Shepard, it would take a month to dig through that without tools." Garrus pulled Shepard back.

"Ok, any ideas?" Shepard asked, looking at James who was sitting on a rock. Garrus moved over to James, sitting on another rock.

"Try the other door, you went left. Why don't we got back and take the other route." James suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, come on." Shepard lead the way, James and Garrus quickly stood and jogged to catch up to Shepard who was moving quickly. He jumped over the reaper corpse before jogging down the corridor leading to the other door. Garrus and James stopped behind him, he looked at them both. Nodding to them. "Keep close and watch for anything." Shepard walked through, holding his rifle up. Keeping his finger on the trigger.

James was relaxed, looking at the walls with Krogan paintings. Garrus tapped Vega on the shoulder, "what do you think they mean?"

"Don't know but they're pretty cool. Krogan's have some pretty special hidden talents." James replied, looking at Garrus.

"Amazing to see the other side of them, it's a nice change from the usual things you hear about Krogan's." Garrus looked at Shepard who was further ahead.

"Hey guys! Exit, come on." Shepard moved to the exit, seeing tropical overgrowth on the ruins.

"Never expected this." Garrus said, lowering his rifle when he saw it. James did the same, he passed Shepard. Looking at the incredible view.

"You ready?" James asked, looking at the bridge where Reaper troops had positioned themselves. Shepard smirked, looking at James.

"We've got this, come on. We found our way out here." Shepard jogged across the ruins, ducking behind cover as James and Garrus followed. He nodded to Shepard who took a deep breath, sprinting for the bridge as James fired his assault rifle. Garrus shot three husks approaching, Shepard smacked the last husk with biotics. Lifting it before crushing it and slamming it into a cannibal. James reloaded as Garrus fired another three shots off. Quickly reloading as James watched Shepard, he couldn't believe how easy Shepard was cutting through them with his biotics.

"Damn impressive." James said, looking at Garrus.

"Seen it before, Shepard is one tough son of a bitch." Garrus moved up, firing another two shots. James following, shooting a cannibal down when they saw a Brute approaching them.

"Brute, ugly things." James shot its armour, Garrus popping one through the head. It collapsed and fell over just metres from Shepard who turned, rifle pointing towards the ground. He nodded to Garrus before jogging over to a husk missing a leg. He kicked on to its back before standing on it's chest and shooting a round through the head.

Shepard saw a husk fall behind him, thinking he got them all but knew it was Garrus who fired that shot off. "Nice aiming Garrus." Shepard said, reloading his rifle as they approached.

"Thought you might need help, couldn't leave you everything." Garrus switched to his assault rifle when they heard gunfire.

"Must be close to Wrex." James said.

"Maybe, but come on. Lets go check it out, see what it is." Shepard replied, walking off. James sighed before following, he thought Shepard was a little too relaxed and Garrus was counting numbers a little too much.

"Don't worry vega, you get use to us eventually. Liara counts numbers when she's with me, still can't beat me. Ash has gotten the closest, one kill off after the battle of the citadel. She then shot a random keeper to make it even, cheater." Garrus explained.

"Ashley didn't shoot a keeper, Garrus is embarrassed because Ashley bet him. You can ask her." Shepard yelled out from ahead, turning and pointing at Garrus.

"Give me a break, I should have won. I shot more Geth and still, her number was higher." Garrus replied, Shepard saw movement above but remained quiet, wanting the reapers to think they had the advantage.

"Hey, she shot Saren twice. Once when he was floating around on their hovercraft thing and then when I told her to make sure he's dead." Shepard mumbled ahead as Garrus and James looked at him strangely.

"Does he always mumble about her?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, he's bad for it. You just switch off, it was worse when we were fighting collectors. He wanted her at his side but he knew the consequences of his actions so he let her be." Garrus explained.

"Huh, he cares about her a bit too much. More than a commanding officer." James said.

"No, they both lost Kaidan. Close friend to us all, Shepard had to choose between them. Rescued Ashley, she was angry with him. Thought Kaidan had more reasons to be rescued, looking back at it now. Glad he rescued Ashley, she was needed. More than he realised." Garrus replied when a bullet hit the rock next to them, they looked up and saw an army of reapers waiting, a brute jumped down, charging for them when Shepard came out of nowhere, shooting at the brute. He jumped on to the back of the brute, shooting it in the back of the head. It fell forward, Shepard quickly moving to join Garrus and James who were firing at other reaper troops.

"You two really need to pay attention to your surroundings instead of chatting, I noticed them above five minutes ago." Shepard yelled at them, reloading his pistol. James shot two husks approaching in the head, Garrus switched to his assault rifle. Firing several bullets, taking down three cannibals.

"Shepard, we were talking. Not our fault, having a good laugh about you." Garrus replied.

"Not good enough Garrus, you should know better." Shepard jumped over cover, firing seven bullets. The first five taking down husks, the last two going straight through a cannibal. Killing it.

"Shepard! One of those Rachni things!" James yelled, shooting at the reaper as Shepard pulled Garrus behind cover. The ravager fired on their cover.

"James, flank it." Shepard ordered, nodding to James who moved off right. Shepard and Garrus laid some cover fire, keeping the ravager from noticing James who moved close from the right, changing to his shotgun for more damage. "Now!" Shepard as James stood, firing three rounds into the ravager, killing it.

"Clear!" James yelled, checking his surroundings. Shepard and Garrus jogged over.

"Nice job Vega." Shepard tapped Vega on the shoulder as jogging pass him.

Shepard approached the exit, holding his rifle up. Looking down the scope as he walked through, seeing Wrex shooting husks.

"Shepard, about time you got here." Wrex yelled, shooting a husk down as Garrus blew the last husk's head off, "Garrus, nice shot!"

"Wrex, Eve ok?" Shepard asked as approaching.

"Yeah, in the truck. Know this is an exit from the ancients, thought you might be here." Wrex replied, getting in the truck.

"Good, bloody glad to be out of there. Seriously dark but you should go down there, some pretty good paintings." Shepard said, climbing into the truck behind James and Garrus who sat with Mordin.

"Suggest we get to the shroud, can't afford anymore delays." Mordin quickly spoke as Wrex nodded, putting the truck in gear before taking off. Shepard stumbled from the sudden jerk movement, grabbing a railing above him to stop himself from falling over completely.

"Watch your driving Wrex, or I'll drive." Shepard yelled to Wrex.

"You're a terrible driver, I would rather give it to the new kid. I know he wrecked his shuttle but he's better off than you." Wrex replied.

"James, he injured Liara." Shepard added.

"Liara needed to learn some dodging skills, she always used most of the Medi-gel. Still does I believe." Wrex laughed.

"She does, sadly." Garrus joined in with a chuckle.

"Let's focus on the mission." Shepard said in a commanding tone, to stop them from laughing. Vega was just looking at them weirdly, "you get use to it." He nodded to James.  
"I know, Garrus said the same thing." James replied.

"We've lost our turian air support, they went too early. And most of our Krogan ground support is gone, what's the plan?" Shepard asked.

"Kalros." Eve replied.

"Kalros?"

"thresher maw, the mother of them all. We will call for her, there are hammer's at the shroud. The biggest on Tuchanka, she will lure the Reaper away." Eve explained.

"Sounds like a plan, guessing you three came up with this while I was trekking unexplored ancient territory." Shepard looked at them.

"yes, needed plan B." Mordin replied.

* * *

Wrex parked the truck, opening the door. Everyone hopped out, looking up at the reaper.

"I know we've beaten the odds but getting to that tower, I don't know Shepard." Garrus said.

"We'll get through this Garrus, just stay focused." Shepard replied.

"Commander, will be with Eve in the nearby labs." Mordin said.

"Ok, meet me at the shroud when your done." Shepard replied, nodding to Mordin before walking away.

Garrus heard noise behind them, seeing ravagers approaching.

"I've got this covered." Wrex sprinted for them, hip and shouldering the first one.

Shepard, Garrus and James jumped over cover. Cannibals and husks were waiting, Shepard quickly slamming the husks with biotics as James and Garrus dealt with the cannibals.

"Shepard, I've dealt with them. The hammers aren't raised, I'm going to go around and raise them for you." Wrex said as Shepard ducked behind cover, listening to Wrex before touching his earpiece.

"Copy that, good luck Wrex." Shepard replied, standing out of cover to shoot a cannibal in the head. Garrus shot the last one through the chest, knocking it down before James got up close to finish it off. "Alright, we're going across that bridge and then we're using the buildings for cover against the reaper and any other resistance." Shepard explained, sprinting up a staircase leading to the bridge.

They sprinted along the bridge when the reaper fired at the supports, collapsing the entire bridge. Shepard smacked the ground hard, slowly lifting rubble of his body. he picked his pistol up. He saw Garrus with a slab of rubble on him. James was trying to lift it, he quickly moved over to help. Lifting it off Garrus who Shepard helped up. "You ok Garrus?"

"Yeah." Garrus replied as picking his sniper rifle up, James picked his shotgun up as Shepard switched to his assault rifle.

"Try to stay out of the reaper's firing line." Shepard nodded to them, sprinting up the stairs first before darting left around the courtyard. Using tall support beams as cover, James and Garrus followed.

The Reaper opened fire, taking out part of the courtyard as Shepard slid behind cover, protecting his head as a support beam fell over next to him. Garrus and James quickly sprinted around it, "Holy shit!" James yelled as Shepard continued, jumping over the beam as Garrus and James followed.

"Watch the feet." Shepard yelled as they began to get closer when they saw the reaper come under gunfire. They looked behind them, seeing turian air support.

"We'll try to take some of the heat off you Shepard." A turian pilot spoke.

"Good luck." Shepard replied, sprinting around a reaper leg to the first hammer. Wrex had raised both, leaving Shepard to drop it. The switch was broken, he saw the chain connected. He shot at the chain until it broke, sending the hammer hard into the ground. They felt the ground shake, "think it's working?" Garrus asked.

"No idea, but I trust Wrex and Eve." Shepard replied, sprinting towards the stairs when two brutes landed. They charged at Shepard who rolled underneath them, firing at their back before lifting a brute while Garrus and James killed the other brute. He crushed it with his biotics before slamming it into the ground. Killing it. Shepard took a deep breath as looking at the brute before seeing Garrus and James approach.

"Come on." Garrus led them across the courtyard, dodging the Reaper's legs.

They reached the second Hammer, the switch wasn't broken. Shepard pulled it down, feeling the hammer hit the ground. The ground didn't stop shaking this time.

"Run!" Shepard yelled, leading Garrus and James away from the reaper.

Garrus and James jumped across the gap before the reaper collapsed Shepard's side. Sending him sliding towards the ground, he slid several metres down before hitting the ground and rolling into a nearby wall.

"Agh." Shepard grunted, moving on to all four. He looked around, seeing his pistol about three feet from him. He stood, slowly approaching his pistol and picking it up. He checked his surroundings before looking up, the thresher maw and reaper were fighting above him. He saw the reaper leg coming towards him, quickly sprinting and jumping out the way before it slammed just metres next to him.

"Little close for comfort." Shepard thought as he saw the shroud facility ahead, quickly standing and sprinting for it as the reaper slammed the thresher maw into the side of the tower. "Shit."

The thresher maw went underground, Shepard could feel the ground shaking as he sprinted across. Seeing Garrus and James below with Wrex and Eve. Safe from the Reaper.

"Come on." Shepard got into a hard sprint before launching across a small gap, landing on the other slide. He continued inside.

* * *

Shepard saw Mordin working on a computer. "Mordin! It's too dangerous to go up there, it's collapsing." Shepard said, stopping Mordin.

"Must set it right." Mordin replied.

"I have to tell you something first, the Salarian's sabotaged the shroud years ago. You need to fix it." Shepard explained.

"Easy fixed, can get around any problems. Salarian or Krogan." Mordin replied, "will have to go the top of the tower for dispersal."

"Your going up there!" Shepard yelled, pointing to the top.

"Yes, only way." Mordin finished up on the computer, heading to the elevator. "Eve survived, promising future for Krogan."

"I know, saw them on the way over here. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Unfortunate I won't be able to run test on seashells." Mordin said.

"Mordin." Shepard replied.

"Had to be me... Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Mordin clicked to close the elevator, Shepard stepped back. Nodding to Mordin as it went up. He watched it before sprinting outside, the reaper was no where in sight which meant the thresher maw took it down. He jumped across the small gap and made his way down to the group when he heard a loud boom. Seeing the rest of the shroud collapse but it had dispersed before hand. Curing the Genophage.

"He did it." Shepard looked up, seeing the last of the shroud hit the ground. Knowing Mordin gave his life, he walked backwards before turning and continuing. Knowing he had succeeded... Mordin had succeeded.

* * *

Everybody was celebrating, Liara and Wrex were talking about old times. They hadn't departed from Tunkacha yet, wanting to stay for a bit longer, give the crew a chance to enjoy themselves. Shepard was sitting on the opposite observation deck, looking at the planet from a distance.

"You ok? Your not drinking Wrex under the table, surprised." Garrus walked in, holding his dextro beer and a normal beer for Shepard. Passing it to him, he opened it and placed it aside after a small sip.

"Just not much to celebrate about, I didn't tell Wrex about the Dalatrass offer. She offered me to stop the cure, and she would give me the full support of their fleets. Scientists for the crucible, just wondering if I made the right decision." Shepard replied, looking at Garrus.

"You did, trust me, everything will work out. It always does, Shepard and Garrus. Saving the galaxy together." Garrus smiled.

"You shouldn't smile, your butt ugly already." Shepard grabbed his beer. "But, I'm glad your here. Couldn't do this without you, you won't leave me dry. You will be there for me, through all of this." Shepard said.

"You wouldn't last very long without me, admit it." Garrus sipped his drink.

"Na, I would be fine but I would miss my wingman. Can't imagine winning this war without you." Shepard smiled, finishing his beer off.

"It wouldn't be done with such style." Garrus stood, walking to the door, "you joining us?"

"Na, going down to the armoury. Clear my head." Shepard passed him, walking into the elevator and clicking shuttle bay. "Enjoy yourselves, tell joker when Wrex has left the ship. To set a course for the citadel, Salarians councillor wants to talk to me. Said it was urgent."

"Will do." Garrus replied, watching the elevator close before heading into the lounge area where the crew were hanging.

"Garrus? Did you convince Shepard to join us?" Joker yelled from the bar.

"No, he went to the armoury, to clear his head. Joker, he said once Wrex leaves. To head for the citadel." Garrus replied, approaching Joker.

"He's not much for celebrations lately, party pooper." Joker said.

"He is, we should kidnap him and make sure he can't leave." Garrus suggested.

"He would beat the crap out of us both. I have brittle bone, EDI has the best chance but she would be confused about kidnapping Shepard." Joker replied, smirking as he looked at EDI. Garrus noticed something in Joker's eyes, he enjoyed looking at EDI.

"Do you have something for the ship Joker?" Garrus whispered so EDI couldn't hear them.

"No, she's a good crew member. Good for morale, plus. The bridge wouldn't be the same without her, beats the old bridge on the Normandy SR-1 hands down." Joker replied, looking frustrated.

"They were the good old days, simple back then. We chased Saren across the galaxy, risking life and death. Kaidan was entertaining, good poker games after missions and shore leave. Hated how Ashley and him always won everything, you know... You won too much for my liking." Garrus said, looking at the crew.

"Seemed easy, compared to now. But we're doing ok, entertainment. Reapers haven't thrown much at us, the best is yet to come." Joker said.

"Best to come, I wouldn't say that to boost morale. More like the worse." Garrus crossed his arms, shaking his head at Joker's last statement.

"It's true, reapers haven't thrown much at us." Joker added.

"I know, just worried about Shepard. It's going to take toll on him eventually." Garrus looked at Wrex who won another hand at poker, James threw his cards into the middle. Liara shuffled and went to deal another round. "T'soni, deal me in. Could win something."

"Hurry up then." Wrex yelled as he picked his cards up, looking at his hand. Joker sat down next to EDI, peeking at her cards.

"Hurry up and make your move Liara, I'm getting old. We don't have a thousands year to make one move." Wrex yelled, trying to distract them from making good moves.

* * *

Shepard smacked some hard right hooks into the punching bags, he was blowing off some steam.

"Hey commander." Cortez said as joining him, leaning against the bench, Shepard stopped. Placing his hand against the punching bag to stop it from swinging.

"Cortez, what are you doing down here?" Shepard asked.

"Was about to ask you the same thing, guessing you're not in the mood to party. I just came down from there, Wrex is yelling at everyone while they play poker. It's why he's winning." Cortez replied.

"Ashley and Kaidan always bet him, Wrex couldn't figure home they did well. I called it luck, he called it cheating. But they weren't, just luck." Shepard said.

"Luck, not everything is about a game of luck commander." Cortez pointed out.

"You wish for luck when driving the Kodiak, that you'll land in one piece. That you'll get me there in one piece." Shepard said.

"I do, but it's a different kind of luck. Survival, not poker." Cortez replied.

"If you say so, but I think it's the same kind of luck for both." Shepard went back to the punching bag, Cortez walked off. Heading over to the Kodiak to work on it.

"Shepard, heading home. Wish me luck. I need to head butt a few Krogans!" Wrex yelled as approaching Shepard.

"Have fun, try not to break anything too important. Need you for the last battle." Shepard replied.

"And I'll be there, hoisting my flag on the first reaper I take down." Wrex laughed.

"Make sure I can see it." Shepard said.

"I'll make sure every reaper can see it, let them know that I'm coming for them." Wrex replied as opening his shuttle.

"See you soon Wrex." Shepard shook his hand.

"Make sure you leave some reapers for me to kill." Wrex walked into his shuttle, nodding to Shepard before closing it.

"Good luck out there Wrex." Shepard barely whispered as Wrex's shuttle took off.

"Commander, I've set a course for the Citadel." Joker beamed in over the Normandy comm.

"Copy that Joker, let me know when we've arrived. I have some urgent business with the Salarian councilor." Shepard replied as walking to the elevator. Going to his cabin, "EDI, can you tell Traynor that she's in charge until we get to the citadel, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Sent, anything else commander?" EDI asked as Shepard laid on his bed, fully dressed in uniform.

"Not for now, just let me know when we're there." Shepard replied, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

He looked around, it was dark and the trees were burnt.

"Hello!" Shepard yelled, looking around. He was in his armor, which he couldn't figure out.

"Shepard, you failed the alliance. You are a disgrace." He heard from several voices.

"How, by saving the galaxy twice!" Shepard replied, walking towards a bench, he saw Ashley sitting there. Her skin burnt.

"You left her to die!"

"No, I saved her. From Vimire, I left Kaidan to die. But I saved her on horizon and again on mars, I got her to the citadel." Shepard yelled, moving towards her when she turned to ash.

"You left Anderson behind on earth! How could you betray your friend, mentor. Commanding officer." Several admirals appeared, along with Anderson who was burnt compared to the rest.

"I didn't betray anyone, I did my duty." Shepard said as Anderson moved through him, his chest hurt as he knelt. Holding it, the rest all walked through him, hurting him more.

Shepard sat up in bed, chest pounding. He saw his cabin and relaxed, lying back down. "Nightmare. One hell of a weird one." He shook his head, turning to place his feet on the ground before standing and heading to the bathroom. He washed his face.

"Shepard, you ok?" Liara asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah... Just didn't get much sleep, you?" He asked.

"Got enough, thought about how we did some great things yesterday." She replied as he opened the door, walking down to the sofa.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of our next move. Salarian councilor wants to see me, so I'll head in. Only be a bit, might check in with Ashley, see if she's fit for duty and then head back with her if she is." Shepard explained.

"Joker said we were about an hour out just before I came up here, EDI said you woke up."

"EDI keeps an eye on me, I trust her." He smiled.

"We all do, Joker especially." Liara returned the smile.

"I'm going to go check in with some of the crew before we get to the citadel." Shepard stood, leading Liara to the elevator. He clicked second floor before she hit third, the door closed and it started moving.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to say? You haven't talked to her yet since our last conversation have you?" Liara asked.

"Not really, Ashley means a lot to me. Just need to figure out what to say, I'm not very good at much, other than speeches." He replied.

"I know, you have terrible conversation topics." She smirked as he walked into the CIC.

"That's not fair, I try." Shepard looked at her as she crossed her arms

"Tell that to the rest of the crew." Liara replied as the elevator doors closed, he saw Traynor standing at her station.

"Sleep well Commander?" She asked.

"Well enough, how far away are we?" He asked, approaching the galaxy map.

"Just under an hour, we're making good time." Traynor replied, looking up at Shepard who was half facing her, he left hand leaning on the railing.

"Thanks Traynor, go get some rest. I'm sure I won't need you, EDI can cover you." Shepard ordered, watching Traynor close her station and nod to Shepard as walking off. He turned back to look at the galaxy map.

"Joker, can you message the Salarian councilor. Let him know when we're arriving and can you tell Ashley to meet me at Apollo's cafe." Shepard ordered over the comm.

"Aye aye commander, anything else?" He asked.

"Nothing for the moment." Shepard replied.


	11. Chapter 11: Citadel attack

**Chapter 11**

**_(All Characters belong to BioWare)_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy, I changed the original content that was suppose to go into this. I involved Miranda and I hope I got her character right, let me know how I went, would love some reviews to let me know how I'm doing so far. I did go completely off what happened in the game but I didn't like the mission all that much. The next chapter isn't hopefully far away, it involved the aftermath._**

Shepard was leaning against the counter to Apollo's café, drinking some soda. He was on duty so he couldn't have a beer unfortunately, Ashley was supposed to arrive five minutes ago. She was running late but it didn't bother him, it was the first time she was running late. He heard noise on the level above before seeing Ashley making her way down quickly. She stopped when she saw Shepard, smiling.

"I was hoping you were running late." Ashley said, hugging Shepard.

"Oh really, too bad. When have I ever been late for something?" Shepard smirked at her.

"You're an ass..." She crossed her arms as walking to a free seat.

"Where you going? We have a councillor to meet, I told him I would make it when I've dealt with some alliance problems, which was kinda of a lie... But hey, your worth it." Shepard nudged her before walking ahead, slowly walking upstairs as she followed.

"So you cured the Genophage, I'm guessing Wrex is happy?" she asked, looking at Shepard who nodded.

"He's happy about the sex, for now..." he replied, walking into the elevator. He clicked for the presidium, watching the elevator doors close.

"Off the record, you look tired. Garrus messaged me, said you haven't really been sleeping well." Ashley said, looking at Shepard who sighed.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night. I just had a lot on my mind, that's all. Nothing to worry about." he relied, crossing his arms. Annoyed at Garrus for mentioning it to Ash but knew why he did it. "How is your sisters? Lynn seems excited about me more than you."

Ashley chuckled, "yeah... She's a little intense sometimes but she means good. She is also nosy, she is trying to find out who Abby's boyfriend is. Name's James, she won't tell me his last name. Afraid I might do a background check or something." Ashley explained, Shepard laughed at the end.

"Background check? Seriously, wow... Didn't think you were the type, please tell me you didn't search me up in the alliance data base." Shepard looked at Ashley who smiled.

"Didn't need too, already knew about you. Your reputation." Ashley replied as the elevator opened, she stepped out with Shepard following.

"Reputation... So you actually learnt about me from me, that's a first right?" Shepard smirked.

"Don't be rude, I actually got to know you. Give me credit, bet you didn't." Ashley looked at Shepard who scratched the back of his head.

"I did look at your file, for what combat experience you had. After all, I was taking you in the field and I needed to know if you had my back. The rest, you told me." Shepard replied, stopping a kiosk to buy a water bottle. Ashley saw a shuttle fly close over them, crashing down further, Shepard stepped back. Looking at the wreckage when he saw one coming for them, he grabbed Ashley and pulled her over the counter as it crashed. Missing them by inches, Ashley looked up to see Shepard still gripping her tightly.

"Skipper... You can let go now." Ashley whispered, Shepard came back to his senses. Removing his hands and helping her up. They looked at the crash, seeing bullets pierced through the glass. "Shot down, that's unusual, from where though?" Ashley looked around, she saw a shuttle crash into the water.

"Come on, we need to move." Shepard jumped over the counter, Ashley following as they jogged along their area. Moving upstairs to get a better view, they saw Cerberus troopers unloading off a transport. Shooting civilians, they hid behind a counter.

"We need a gun." Ashley whispered, preparing her omni blade as Shepard looked over the counter. Seeing soldiers approaching them, he moved a little to the left before grabbing his solder as Ashley grabbed her soldier. Pulling him over and stabbing him in the chest, she grabbed his pistol. Shooting two soldiers down as Shepard snapped his neck. Grabbing his pistol and helping Ashley.

"Normandy! Come in Normandy!" Shepard hit his com, looking at his omni tool while Ashley dealt with the enemy soldiers approaching. She knelt and grabbed Shepard's pistol instead of reloading, he reloaded her pistol while waiting for a reply.

"Shepard, that you? What's going on, I'm getting reports of shootings." Joker replied, the channel cutting in and out.

"Yeah, Cerberus attacked. Is Garrus on board still?" Shepard asked, standing to shoot a soldier through the head.

"Yeah, he's behind me." Joker replied.

"What is it you need Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"I need a shuttle, with you on board. If James is on board, take him. Get Cortez to drive, grab my armour and weapons and some for Ashley. You know what she'll need. Copy that, meet you by the relay statue." Shepard replied over the gunfire.

"Copy that. Garrus out." Garrus turned off the com, walking away from Joker who turned to look at him.

Joker pulled up the Normandy shuttle bay com, "Cortez, it's joker here. Prep the shuttle, Garrus will explain what's going on." Joker ordered.

"Yes lieutenant." Cortez replied, sprinting to the shuttle doors, he opened it and turned the engine on. Warming it up as Garrus arrived, he moved to the bench, grabbing Shepard's armour. Placing it in a bag and tossing it to Cortez.

"Tell James to suit up, we'll need him." Garrus ordered, clipping his weapons to his back. He grabbed Shepard's arrangements of weapons, clipping the pistol to his side and shotgun to his back. He held the assault rifle. "James, grab an extra assault rifle and sniper rifle. We're gonna need them for Williams." Garrus ordered, seeing James clip his armour into place.

"No worried scars. Got it covered." James replied, clipping his left boot into place.

* * *

Shepard and Ashley were behind a store counter, both Shepard and Ashley fired the occasional shot. Taking a Cerberus soldier out.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here skipper?" Ashley asked, popping out of cover to shoot. Shepard looked around, seeing a walkout towards the edge, he knew water would be below.

"Do you trust me?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. What's the plan?" Ashley asked.

"Run." Shepard grabbed Ashley, sprinting away from the Cerberus troopers. Shepard quickly went around another counter, Ashley jumping to slide along a bench before running again.

"This was your plan, seriously?" Ashley yelled, firing a blind shot behind her.

"No!" Shepard jumped the railing, leading her towards the edge. Ashley knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Your insane Shepard!" She yelled, trying to pick up speed as they approached the edge. Cerberus troops firing at them, Shepard and Ashley leaped from the edge. Shepard turning to fire several bullets before falling into the water. Cerberus troopers approached the edge, firing into the water.

"They're dead, no way they could survive that. Not without armor." The captain said, looking at his squad.

Shepard swam to the side, pulling himself up. He saw Ashley pulling herself up, he quickly moved over. Helping her up.

"You okay?" He asked, checking his surroundings for any Cerberus troops.

"Yeah. Can't say I ever done that voluntarily." Ashley drained the water from her hair.

"Agreed, just thought it was the only way to get down here. Garrus and Vega should be here any minute, told them to meet me at the relay statue." Shepard explained, leading Ashley to the statue.

"Damn, been a long time since I stood here." Ashley looked at it with Shepard.

"Agreed, I haven't got armor for you Ashley but I figured if I give you a rifle. You would be fine." Shepard said, seeing the alliance shuttle land next to them. Garrus opened the shuttle, tossing a rifle to Ashley as they jumped in.

"Good to see you Williams." Garrus said, closing the shuttle behind them. Shepard quickly put his armour on as Cortez flew the shuttle through the Presidium.

"So what's the plan Loco?" James asked, grabbing the railing above.

"We need to get to the council, Cerberus would be after them. Top priority." Shepard explained, locking his armour in place.

"We should split up, cover ground quicker." Ashley said, looking at Shepard and Garrus.

"James, you stay behind. Go get Liara and EDI, take them to protect civilians. Help them get to safety." Shepard ordered.

"Copy that commander, EDI is on the ship. With Liara." James replied.

"Good, Garrus and Ash. Your with me, we're going to C-SEC headquarters. Salarian councillor was meeting me there before everything went to hell." Shepard explained.

"Just like old times, saving the citadel. Second time now, think they need to make a statue of me." Garrus said, looking at his rifle.

"Your butt ugly Garrus, I wouldn't want to see a statue of you on the citadel." Shepard replied, smirking.

"Just put a statue of me, makes it easier." Ashley interrupted.

"Na... Me, I'm the saviour of the citadel. I haven't had any statue put up in my honour." Shepard added.

"Commander, someone is trying to contact you. Said its urgent." Cortez interrupted as Shepard moved to stand over Cortez.

"Who?" Shepard asked.

"Thane Krios." Cortez replied as he accepted, thane popped up on the console.

"Thane, what's happening out there?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus attacked, I'm heading for C-SEC. If it falls, we lose the station." Thane replied, breathless.

"Thane, Garrus, ash and me are on our way there now. The Salarian Councillor is there." Shepard said.

"Commander Bailey is there with my son, they are defending it." Thane replied.

"Be careful Thane." Shepard ended the call, looking at Cortez. "We at C-SEC yet?"

"Arriving now. Quick drop off, have to get to the Normandy. Joker took it to orbit when Cerberus began shooting up the dock." Cortez replied, slowing down as Shepard moved to the doors.

"Get into cover, expect heavy fire. Maybe a heavy mech." Shepard said as James opened the shuttle, Shepard saw Koylat and Bailey fighting near the entrance to C-SEC. Ashley and Garrus jumped down, ducking behind cover as Shepard followed. Firing several rounds, quickly taking down flanking soldiers as Garrus and Ashley moved up the middle. Ashley ducked behind cover as a grenade landed in front of her, exploding. It sent shrapnel everywhere, Garrus ducking to avoid it. Shepard jumped his cover and sprinted up to the left landing pad, taking out Cerberus soldiers defending it as Ashley and Garrus followed.

"Bailey, left landing pad clear." Shepard said over the com, but got only static back. "Coms down."

"You didn't realize Cerberus have flooded the coms. Someone would have noticed if they were down, just try again." Ashley replied, looking at Shepard as she reloaded.

"Shepard to Bailey, Shepard to anyone for crisis sakes." Shepard yelled into his earpiece. Angry at the interferences.

_"Shepard, that you?" A female voice tuned in._

"Miranda, that you? What the, how did you hear me when Bailey's like sixty feet away." Shepard asked.

_"I was trying to contact you, Cerberus are attacking..." Miranda went to finish when Shepard cut her off. _

"Already know Miranda, Cerberus attacked the citadel."

"Oh, you should probably look up then." Miranda replied as Shepard looked up, seeing Miranda holding an assault rifle at the window. She sprayed bullets in front of his cover, "bloody good timing Miranda, what a you doing here anyway other than to save my ass." Shepard asked, watching Miranda disappear before jumping from just the floor above to land next to him. Using her biotics to soften her landing.

"Was trying to reach you, did try to send a message but it bounced back for some reason. So I came here, only to be attacked by Cerberus soldiers. It's what I found that they're here for. They're going to kill everyone except Udina, he's behind this. He was going to try to put the blame on lieutenant commander Williams, saying that she turned and was going to execute her to remove the lasts of the alliance presence before the rest of Cerberus arrived to take control the station." Miranda quickly explained, Ashley stopping and listening in when her name was mentioned Garrus took out the last soldier, allowing Bailey and Koylat to approach.

"That would never work... Maybe that's what the Salarian Councillor wanted to talk to me about." Shepard replied, turning to look at Bailey. He nodded to Koylat. "Your father contacted me, he's on his way here."

"Thank you." Koylat smiled.

"Alright... Bailey, Salarian Councillor. Where was he when Cerberus attacked?" Shepard asked.

"C-SEC, talking to the Executor in his office. Told me to send you straight through when you arrived." Bailey replied.

"Come on, we better hurry. Miranda, your coming with me. Garrus, you help Bailey, you know C-SEC well enough to help him." Shepard ordered, nodding to Garrus before leading the girls through to the main door.

Miranda hacked through it as Ashley and Shepard waited, holding their assault rifles up.

"Shepard, you know I've wanted to shoot Udina since I met him. I call dibs." Ashley said as Shepard chuckled.

"Whoever pulls the trigger first chief." Shepard replied, smirking as he took point. Moving through the door with Miranda following. Ashley looking behind her before entering, seeing Garrus with Bailey and Koylat.

The squad moved through tight spaces in C-SEC headquarters, Shepard smacked a Cerberus soldier on watch out with the butt of his rifle. Nodding to Miranda who moved up to the counter, shooting the engineer through the head as Ashley sniped the furthest in the head.

"Nice shot, Garrus did a really good one on Tuchanka. You should have seen it, you would have had some competition." Shepard whispered as walking into the large officer area, he saw an office on the floor above.

"Executor's office I'd say." Shepard whispered to avoid raising attention, he saw thane take down a Cerberus soldier ahead. He sprinted up to join him, kneeling behind him. "Thane, good to see you. Seen the Councillor?"

"No, just god here. Came through the ducts, haven't run for a while, found myself breathless." Thane replied, looking at the soldiers patrolling.

"I'll go left with Miranda. Thane, you take Ashley. She'll cover you." Shepard whispered to the group, Ashley followed Thane right as Shepard led Miranda left, he jumped his cover and sprinted to the Cerberus soldiers. Jumping on to the desk and leaping from it, he hit the first soldier with a right haymaker. Knocking him back before turning and kicking him in the gut. He slammed him with a biotic wave before lifting the one next to him and sending him into the soldiers further down. Thane and Ashley took down the right side, Ashley shooting three soldiers in the chest as thane took down two beside her. Snapping their necks.

"Cover me." Thane said, moving up as Ashley shot three moving for him. He rolled over the table and kicked the soldier in the head before shooting him in foot and shooting the one across in the head and snapping the neck of the soldier with his gun. Shepard joined him, tackling a soldier before shooting him in the head.

"Alright, I'll take point with thane." Shepard ordered, moving into the corridor stairwell. He jogged upstairs to the door, standing on the left as Thane stood on the right. Miranda hacked the door with Ashley covering the Staircase behind them.

Shepard moved in first, seeing the executor shot in the head. "Find the councillor." Shepard moved to the window overlooking at the area.

Miranda looked around the desk. Looking at files and reports, "Shepard, here. You'll want to see this." Miranda moved the executor's body, shuttling him away before typing on the computer. Bringing up the file he was in.

"What we looking at?" Shepard asked, Ashley approached the window. Rifle pointing at it, she saw a chair move but nobody there.

"Do chairs usually move when there isn't anybody there." Ashley yelled to Shepard who didn't look at her.

"Nope but read this, you're in it." Shepard replied, stepping back as Ashley approached.

"They suspect I'm involved... Great, I don't even like Cerberus." Ashley said.

Miranda seeing someone moving in the supports above before disappearing. She knew something wasn't right, moving away from the desk. She saw thane missing, "Anyone seen Thane?"

"Na, but he's somewhere. Most likely checking the area out, making sure everything's clear knowing him." Shepard replied, moving to the window. Ashley standing behind him when they both saw the chair moving again, the Salarian councillor invisibly cloak switching off. He looked around when a black figure jumped down, moving on him. Shepard shot the window out, jumping through it. Landing, he pointed his pistol as Miranda and Ashley jumped down. Joining him.

"Shepard, Udina... He is planning to take the citadel with Cerberus." Valern tried to speak.

"I know, we all do." Shepard replied.

"Kai Lang! No surprise your involved, Illusive man sent him Shepard. Anderson has met him on several occasions." Miranda quickly explained, keeping her pistol pointed firmly at Kai Lang.

"Miranda, amazed you've lasted this long. You've never been alone after all, you ran to the Illusive man the first time. Now to Shepard, a weakling." Kai Lang spoke.

"You're the weakling, your no longer human really. Just a puppet, with the Illusive man pulling your strings." Miranda smirked, Kai Lang looked at her. Shooting at her, Shepard tackled her to the ground as Ashley shot at Kai Lang, hitting his shield before he went for her. Pulling his sword out.

"Ashley!" Shepard yelled, going to move when Miranda stopped him. He watched as Kai Lang swung, only to be stopped by Thane. He hit Kai Lang's sword away with his pistol. Shepard quickly moving to grab the councillor and moving him back as Thane and Kai Lang fought, he saw Thane smack Kai Lang across the court with his biotics. Shooting two bullets as Kai Lang disappeared, Thane quickly reloaded as looking around. Turning to shoot Kai Lang in the chest, his shields deflected the shit but he felt pain in his own chest. Kai Lang pulling his sword out and sprinting off. Shepard gave chase, shooting his entire round at him, shooting his car before hearing Thane struggling behind him.

"Thane! come on. We better get you to the hospital." Shepard went to pick Thane up when he stopped him.

"Go, I'll be fine, you need to stop him." Thane replied, holding his wound before Shepard placed a hand over it. Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right, if we don't get to the council before him. They gain control of the citadel and can place Cerberus in." Ashley said, Miranda opened a C-SEC sky car after contacting Bailey.

"Bailey, get the word out. Udina is trying to get control of the citadel, I need anyone who has contact with him to put a bullet in his head. I also have an injured squad member in need of medical attention. Get him an ambulance, I need to get to the council before Kai Lang does." Shepard said over the com, getting in the sky car and driving. Ashley buckled herself in the front passenger with Miranda in the back.

"I've got the GPS linked to Kai lang's sky car. Follow him, he'll lead us to the council." Miranda said as Shepard drove into the middle, speeding up as dodging tridents fighting, Alliance and Cerberus.

"Copy that, moving quickly Miranda. Dodging traffic, somehow people still have the need to drive in the middle of this." Shepard joked, spinning the sky car to dodge another one coming towards him.

"God I hate your driving, I should have driven." Ashley replied, looking at Shepard who chuckled.

"You missed my driving, admit it." Shepard smirked.

"As if, you were terrible. I would volunteer James to drive before you." Ashley smiled as Miranda looked at the two.

"If you two are done fighting or whatever, we have a council to save." Miranda interrupted.

"Sorry, just remembering the good old days. Come on, you tell me you haven't thought about the collector mission at all." Shepard jerked left to avoid gunfire, going close to the ground. Passing the relay monument.

"Yeah, getting called Cerberus cheerleader by Jack... And the slime when you killed a collector, slimy bastards." Miranda replied, crossing her arms.

"See, your getting involved. You need too, good for morale." Shepard laughed, Ashley and Miranda both thought he was insane sometimes. He saw Kai Lang's shuttle above, he jerked up and went above. Removing his seatbelt, "Ashley, take the steering and get me next to that shuttle."

"Fine, but don't get killed. Don't think Cerberus will fund you a second time." Ashley joked as taking his seat, he was sitting on the edge. She got him next to it. He jumped and landed on his shuttle, Miranda quickly sitting in Ashley's seat before closing the door.

Shepard shot the glass above Kai Lang before smacking the glass with his pistol, shattering it. He landed in the back seat, Kai Lang turned and swung his sword as Shepard ducked. Shooting his passenger in the head and kicking Kai lang's seat. He shot the console before shooting into the wall behind him. Kai Lang tried to stabilise the car before diving it into the ground, turning and stabbing Shepard in the gut. Shepard grabbed the sword, snapping it in half before Kai Lang pulled him from his seat, throwing him from the shuttle.

"Ashley! There!" Miranda pointed above, Ashley moving up. Shepard landed on the shuttle, the glass shattering. He smacked the back seat hard, holding his wound, Miranda knew he was injured. "Ash, you need to land. Now." Miranda ordered, not caring as Ashley saw a landing pad below, she slowed down as landing. Opening the doors, glass falling and hitting her driver seat. She saw Shepard, Miranda checking his wound.

"What happened Shepard?" Ashley asked, kneeling at Shepard's head. They didn't want to move him, he was losing blood quickly.

"Kai Lang stabbed him. You have to get to the council, I'll be fine." Miranda said, Ashley stood. Taking a step back before hitting her radio.

"James, you with Cortez?" Ashley asked.

"Yes commander, why?" James replied.

"Get to my location, I've sent it to Cortez." Ashley ordered.

"What's going on?" James asked, firing a blind shot as Liara reloaded.

"Shepard's injured, we need the shuttle." Ashley replied, seeing Cerberus soldiers. She hid behind the shuttle as they passed but didn't bother to check inside because they saw blood on the glass.

"On our way." James said.

"Be careful James, Cerberus are everywhere." Ashley whispered, loading her pistol. She looked over the top, checking for enemy soldiers.

"Ashley, I've applied all the medi-gel we had. Just hope they get here soon. Who's coming other than James?" Miranda asked.

"Liara and EDI." Ashley replied, looking at Miranda. Lifting the door up, looking at Shepard. He was pale, she knew they didn't have long. "Come on Cortez." Ashley whispered, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"We're here, landing now." James said, opening the shuttle doors after it landed. He saw a black haired woman holding Shepard's wound.

"James, Liara. Your with me, Miranda. Take him to the Normandy, he'll be safest there." Ashley ordered as Miranda nodded, sitting Shepard down.

"I'll look after him... Now get Udina." Miranda replied, watching Ashley jog away with James and Liara. She saw a robot close the shuttle.

"EDI, when did you get a body?" Miranda asked as EDI knelt on the other side of her, looking at Shepard's wound.

"Just after earth was attacked." EDI replied, looking at Miranda who began stripping Shepard's armour off.

"How far until we reach the Normandy pilot?" Miranda asked.

"Two minutes. I've already told doctor Chakwas to prepare for him. Detailing what happened." EDI replied, cutting Cortez off.

"We'll have to be careful carrying him to the medical bay." Miranda said.

"We've got it handled." Cortez replied, landing the hustle. He unbuckled himself. Sprinting to open the shuttle before kneeling at Shepard's head, "I'm carrying the upper body. Miranda at the legs and EDI at the waist." Cortez watched the girls move to their positions before lifting him up, they quickly moved to the elevator. They waited as the elevator moved to the third deck, Miranda looking at his wound. He was sweating on his forehead.

"Come on you stupid ship." Miranda yelled at the ship, EDI glaring at her as the doors opened. They quickly carried him around the corner, two soldiers moving out of their way. They got him to the first bed by her desk, placing him down on it as chakwas joined them.

"EDI, you stay here. The rest of you out, Cortez. Suggest you head back to aid commander Williams." Chakwas ordered as cleaning Shepard's wound up, Miranda didn't move as Cortez jogged off.

"I rebuilt him so I can help." Miranda replied as moving to EDI's side to help.

"Then listen to my every instruction." Chakwas said.

* * *

Ashley led James and Liara through the citadel, clearing Cerberus soldiers. Ashley saw Kai Lang, sprinting up the stairs for him. James and Liara shot two Cerberus soldiers lining her up, "come on. He's in an elevator." Ashley yelled down to them, shooting Cerberus soldiers behind them.

"Ash, we need to hurry. He's already moving." James said, pulling her to the elevator. They hopped in, Ashley radioed Bailey.

"Bailey, I'm in an elevator following Kai Lang. Where's the council?" Ashley asked.

"He's above you but I'm making his elevator stop at every floor." Bailey replied.

"Nice." Ashley smirked, looking at James and Liara who reloaded, "Garrus, you there? I need you to get a shuttle and get to the council. Wherever they are." Ashley ordered.

"Certainly Williams, I shouldn't be long." Garrus replied.

"Williams. You need to get above and shoot his elevator down." Bailey said, looking at her through the elevator camera. She looked above, signalling to James who looked at Liara before kneeling. Liara stood on his hand, reaching for the hatch. She opened it, grabbing the edge and pulling herself up before seeing Kai Lang's elevator. It stopped and went below them before rejoining them. Liara shot at the power bars on the roof as James joined her, pulling Ashley up.

"He's gained control of his elevator, you need to shoot it down." Bailey explained as Ashley shot at the bars. Knocking them both out, watching the elevator stop dead, they continued upwards.

"Council, this is spectre Williams. I need your location, I have a squad with me to protect you." Ashley said over the com but got only static back. "Councillor Tevos, Spartacus. I need your location if your alive."

"I'm sending our location, hurry commander. Udina has got a gun, I'm concerned. He's talking about commander Shepard starting this attack, wanting humans to completely take over." Tevos whispered as sending her location.

"Just hold on, I'm on my way." Ashley jumped back into the elevator, clicking for the next floor as James and Liara quickly joined her. It stopped as Liara landed, she balanced herself before pulling her pistol out. Ashley sprinted down to the door at the end of the corridor, she tried to open it.

"Damn it, Udina put his councillor code in. No way we're getting through this." Ashley sighed, trying her spectre code but nothing happened.

"Allow me." Liara stepped forward, opening her omni tool and activating a hacking program. "I tried this on the shadow broker base, so it should work here."

"Better, we don't have much time. James, is there any doors leading to a window out there?" Ashley asked, looking at James.

"No, nothing." James replied, opening the closest door. Seeing only a storage room. "Storage."

"Ok, is it working Liara?" Ashley asked.

"It's taking a while Ash." Liara replied, looking briefly at Ashley before staring at the door again. James tightened his grip on his shotgun, he had never been so nervous and the silence wasn't helping. Liara smiled as closing her program, watching the door turn green. It opened, Udina turning to see them.

"Shepard is here to kill us." Udina yelled, firing a bullet at the door. Ashley and Liara parted, hiding either side. James knelt by Liara, darting his eyes to Ashley on the other side. She signalled how many soldiers were there.

"Three guards, crap." James grunted, he looked at Liara who powered her biotics up. She put a barrier up in front of the garden bed just in front of the door. Ashley and James sprinted out, sliding to the garden bed as the guards opened fire. James fired his shotgun, shooting one of the guards down as Liara joined them, kneeling behind them and taking her barrier down. She shot the second guard through the head as Ashley moved up. Shooting the guard through the head and pointing her rifle at Udina, James and Liara moved to protect the two councillors, Udina had his pistol raised at Ashley.

"Put the gun down Udina." Ashley calming said.

"Your a traitor to me, I gave you your spectre status and this is how you repay me, by telling me to surrender... No, you put your gun down. I'm the good guy. Shepard isn't." Udina replied, looking at Ashley who stepped forward, not lowering her rifle.

"I won't tell you again Udina, put the gun down." Ashley ordered, James joined her. Holding his shotgun at chest height, "your surrounded."

"Give it up councillor, we know it was you. Valern confirmed it, we knew." Spartacus said, stepping between Ashley and Vega. Udina lowered his gun before shooting at Spartacus, Ashley quickly reacted. Shooting Udina twice in the chest. "You were suspected Williams, we apologise. We know you weren't involved now." Spartacus nodded to her, Tevos was sitting with Liara. He helped her up. "We both owe you our life's."

"Shepard was injured enduring the attack. He was evacuated to the Normandy for surgery." Ashley explained, "we're going to get you to the chambers, you should be safe there. Bailey will meet us there and we can sort this mess out."

"Shepard will recover, we need him for this war." Tevos replied, "he is a symbolic figure for all species. Both Hackett and him will represent humanity until the war is over."

"Normandy, this is Williams." Ashley walked away to the edge, placing her left hand against the railing. Leaning against it while waiting for a reply.

"Normandy here ash, what you need?" Joker asked.

"Need you to contact Hackett, tell him what happened. Let him know the council is secured and I'm fit for duty. Also let him know Udina was the traitor and he has been terminated." Ashley replied, looking at an Alliance shuttle land, Garrus stepping out and approaching her side. Cortez stood at the door, greeting the councillors.

"Copy that commander, will contact him ASAP." Joker said, cutting the communication.

"Hey Ash, what did you need me for?" Garrus asked.

"Garrus, get the councillors onboard. We're going to the council chambers, Bailey is meeting us there. Already messaged him." Ashley replied, "Shepard will have to wait, the councillors need protection."

"Ashley, you won't see Shepard for two days. You should probably ring Chakwas and ask him if he's ok." Garrus said, placing his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"I know he's ok, I can feel it. If you know what I mean." Ashley replied, smiling.

* * *

Chakwas has finished operating on Shepard who was fast asleep, they had to use Traynor's blood. The only person who had the same blood type as Shepard, she had been given the next day off to recover from it. "You should feel better tomorrow, you did lose over two litres of blood in an hour." Chakwas said, checking Traynor's vitals one last time after she had eaten some food.

"Hopefully, I'm off until tomorrow afternoon, regulations unfortunately. Hope EDI will be ok covering me." Traynor replied.

"I'm sure EDI will cover you just fine, suggest you get some sleep. Your welcome to sleep in here, all you'll hear is Shepard sleeping and then I can keep a close eye on you." Chakwas suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I give the commander his privacy, I'm gonna head to my bunk." Traynor declined as standing, looking at Shepard before leaving. Passing Miranda who walked in.

"Ashley contacted Joker, they saved the citadel. The councillors and killed Udina, who was a traitor. So Shepard will be happy, make sure you tell him when you wake up." Miranda said.

"You did a good job when we were in surgery, you handle pressure well." Chakwas replied, sitting at her computer as Miranda sat in the chair opposite.

"So we can't crack open a bottle of whiskey?" Miranda smiled.

"On duty until he recovers, you should get some rest. I'll be fine if he wakes up, but he won't be at least until tomorrow. The drugs should keep him under until then." Chakwas replied, looking at Miranda who stood. Heading for the door, she stopped as it opened. Looking at Chakwas and Shepard.

"Let me know when he wakes up." Miranda said.

"He'll be heading to Huerta when the Citadel is secure. To recover fully there." Chakwas replied.


	12. Chapter 12: Turian bomb

**Chapter 12**

**_(All Characters belong to BioWare)_**

Ashley was waiting outside the council chambers, wearing her formal Alliance uniform, it had two medals attached to her chest. One for her mission on horizon, it came with a promotion to Lieutenant and officer training. She trained for six months, coming out just after Shepard blew up the relay. She had passed all expectations in the academy, Hackett promoted her to Lieutenant Commander and stationed her on Vancouver. She didn't visit Shepard, something she regretted but at least they made it out alive. "Commander Williams, the council is ready to see you." A young woman said as Ashley stopped leaning against the wall, walking through the doors. Heading into the council chambers, she remembered what it looked like after sovereign attacked. It had taken the most damage but it was the first area repaired.

"Commander Williams, your efforts in saving our lives and millions in the galaxy. If you didn't stop Udina, he would have gained control of the citadel and would have aided the reapers, and Cerberus." Valern said, hands behind his back.

"You aided Commander Shepard in saving the citadel when it was attacked three years ago, and not only saved his life this time but ours. With the help of your team but you led them, with remarkable leadership skills." Spartacus stated, Hackett stood just behind Ashley who didn't notice him. Liara, James and Garrus were standing on the balcony above, watching them.

"I'm honored to present to you Commander Williams, the Star of Terra for your actions in the citadel attack. For saving the Councillors and for saving commander Shepard, who is also a recipient of this medal." Councillor Tevos announced as Hackett approached her side, holding the medal.

"Your grandfather was given this medal, he would be proud of you. Knowing what you've done for his name. You've redeemed it and made your own legacy. One that others will want to live up to." Hackett said as passing it over, Ashley opened the box. Seeing the medal, she ran her fingers over it. Smiling, her grandfather held this medal, before they stripped it from him.

"I would like to present to you commander Williams, on behalf of the Turian military, the Nova Cluster. For aiding our species and saving my life." Spartacus said as Hackett got given it, he passed it to Ashley who placed it on top of the other medal. Nodding to the Councillors, the ceremony ended.

"Ash, I'll see you at alliance headquarters just before you leave the Citadel." Hackett said as leaving.

Ashley looked around, remembering the first time she was here. It was like nothing she had seen before, still remembering what she said while following Shepard and Kaidan around. She smiled at the thought, "changed a lot hasn't it Garrus since the last time we were here." Ashley looked at Garrus as he approached, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, but Sovereign did explode. Parts were sent everywhere, nearly got crushed to death. Really didn't want that on my tombstone, 'crushed to death by a part of Sovereign.' Doesn't look good on my résumé." Garrus joked.

"Your résumé, you should probably be more concerned about dying than that. Sometimes I worry about you Garrus." Ashley replied as they walked for the elevator, Liara and James joining them.

"Where to now Ash?" James asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Hackett asked to meet me at alliance headquarters just before we leave, I was going to go see my sisters first, and then might check in on Shepard, see if he's ready to return." Ashley replied. "Your welcome to come along James, I'm sure more awkward eye contact with Abby will be entertaining." Ashley chuckled as Liara smirked, Garrus looking at James.

"Awkward, nothing unusual for James. He is awkward." Garrus added.

"I still can't believe you got shot in the foot on Noveria, taking that fighter base was easy and you still managed to get shot and yet. I took down a Cerberus soldier without even firing a bullet." Ashley smirked.

"Not funny, it was a lucky shot. pendejo Cerberus." James replied, crossing his arms.

"Lucky shot, they missed twice James." Liara said, "glyph downloaded the footage so you watch it happen again."

"Nice Liara." Garrus chuckled.

"This isn't fair." James replied, looking at them.

* * *

Shepard was drinking coffee, watching the water below. He was bored and was sick of being here. The Normandy hadn't been in for two weeks, since they dropped him off. He missed the crew, not seeing his friends. The Councillors stopped in, he didn't care about them.

"Mind I join you commander?" Traynor asked, holding a coffee and some tool.

"Yeah, go for it Traynor. It's good to see you and please, it's Shepard." He insisted, offering the seat across from him.

"Oh sorry, just use to addressing you by commander." Traynor smiled.

"How are you anyhow? Haven't seen you for a while." Shepard asked.

"Good, Normandy is interesting. Ashley is acting CO, James got shot in the foot." Traynor replied.

"James got shot in the foot! How did that happen?" Shepard asked, chuckling.

"Noveria, they were taking a Cerberus fighter base. The Cerberus soldier missed twice, Liara has the footage if you want to see it. I remember when I first saw it, I laughed so hard. James was walking around, talking in his language and then bam, missed by an inch and he squeals like a little girl. The entire crew has reminded him every day, paying him out." Traynor replied.

"I'll have to join in then when I get back." Shepard sipped his coffee, "what's that?" Shepard pointed to what she was holding.

"Oh, chess board. Well, it's a virtual chess board." Traynor replied, placing it in the middle. Activating it. "Wanted to see if you would play me, I have to try it out. Got it today before visiting."

"Sounds good, enjoy a challenge." Shepard replied as sitting upright, finishing his coffee and putting it aside.

Shepard had lost twice, he sighed as losing another piece to Traynor. "You didn't mention you've played it before." He sighed.

"I had a proper set at home, played with it all the time." Traynor replied as Shepard moved his castle forward.

"Where you from?" Shepard asked.

"Horizon." Traynor replied. "You saved me from the collectors. Had nightmares for a week after that, my parents survived if you're wondering. Lost a few friends but at least not everyone was taken."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friends, if it helps. I've lost many friends, more in recent years. Thane died last week, was with him and his son when he passed." Shepard nodded to her.

"Thanks commander, ah Shepard... Sorry, hard to get the hang of." Traynor smiled as Shepard made another move, taking Traynor's horse. She quickly took his castle with her queen, he sighed.

"Can I surrender?" Shepard asked.

"At least I can tell my girlfriends I bet the great commander Shepard." Traynor smirked, leaning back as crossing her legs. Resting her hands on them.

"I'm happy with that, just don't tell them how many times. I've got a reputation to uphold." Shepard replied, glancing at her. "So, any boyfriend back home?"

"Ah no, batting for the wrong team commander." Traynor replied.

"Oh, that's cool. I understand the comments about EDI now, bet you like her more as a robot now." Shepard joked.

"Hey, not fair. I found her attractive for her voice, not for the body. But she does have an awesome robot body." Traynor replied.

'Don't worry, I won't say anything. I respect my crew's privacy, just don't tell Liara. She talks." Shepard smiled.

"Thanks commander." Traynor replied as Shepard saw Ashley approaching.

"Hey Ash." Shepard said as she sat in the free seat, placing her medals down, looking at the virtual chessboard.

"Hey Shepard, Traynor. I'm guessing you kicked his ass at chess?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, she did." Shepard replied.

"Three times to be exact." Traynor added.

"Shepard, you let a woman beat you three times. You're getting soft." Ashley chuckled as Traynor turned the board off, grabbing it as she stood.

"Thanks for the game Traynor, it was good. I'll see you back at the ship, getting released today. Finally." Shepard replied, nodding to Traynor as she left.

"So, how boring was it?" Ashley asked.

"Horrible, I've stared at walls for two weeks. To make it worse, Thane died. At least he was with his son and me." Shepard replied, taking a deep breath at the end.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was a nice person." Ashley grabbed his hand on the table, squeezing it before taking it back.

"It's ok, he lost too much blood." Shepard scratched his head, leaning back in his chair

"He's in a better place now." Ashley replied.

"So how have you been?" Shepard asked, looking at her.

"Good, being in command of the Normandy is weird. But watching James get shot in the foot was hilarious. I got some medals for saving the council, wish you were there but you couldn't escape obviously." She replied.

"Sorry, wish I was but unfortunately I can't miss my last appointment. Have to prove I'm fit for duty." Shepard sighed, "Did you bring them with you?"

"It's ok, brought them with me. Here." Ashley passed Shepard the medals, he opened them both, smiling.

"The Star of Terra, nice job. She's a beauty, and this one. Nova cluster right? Garrus described this to me once, said it was among the highest honour in the Turian military. To get this, you did an incredible job. Proud of you, you deserve them." Shepard replied, giving them back. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, Hackett gave them to me. He said my grandfather was stripped of the star of Terra. Hit home for a few seconds, made me realize that my father would be proud of what I've done." Ashley looked at Shepard who moved his chair closer, grabbing her hand.

"Your family is proud Ash, believe me. I can see it, you've never looked so happy." Shepard smiled, looking at their hands.

"My mum did cry when she hugged me, saying how proud she was. Still don't think I deserved it sometimes, but it's just doubt. I've doubted myself so much over the years and after you died... It just got worse, I felt like I wasn't good enough." Ashley said.

"None has understood you, but I understand you,

None has done justice to you, you have not done justice to yourself,

None but has found you imperfect, I only find no imperfection in is no endowment in man or woman that is not tallied in you,

there is no virtue, no beauty in man or woman, but as good is in you,

No pluck, no endurance in others, but as good is in you." Shepard held her hands, looking at her. He wanted to get the message through, that she was worthy, deserving and beautiful.

"Walt Whitman, that's the last thing I expected from you." Ashley smiled, Shepard kissed her cheek.

"Ash, your worth it. You mean a lot to me, more than you realise and you deserved those medals. More than you think, you saved millions of lives through your actions. You just need to see that within you." Shepard stood, looking at Ashley who stood, hugging him.

"Thank you, it is what I needed. You may have some terrible pick up lines but always know what to say when I need it." Ashley whispered, Shepard Rubbed her arms as he held her in an embrace.

Ashley's com beeped, interrupting them. She sighed as stepping back, answering it. "Ash, Hackett is wondering when you're getting to Alliance HQ. He has to leave soon." Joker said.

"Copy that, tell Hackett I'm on my way and let him know that Shepard will be joining us." Ashley replied, shutting it off. She looked at Shepard who smirked.

"Joker has good timing..." Shepard chuckled, "but I should be getting to my appointment, hopefully I'll be only five, ten minutes. You ok waiting around that long?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, doesn't bother me and then we can go meet Hackett." Ashley replied.

* * *

Hackett stood in his office, looking out the window. Watching skycars fly pass when he heard his door open, turning to see Ashley and Shepard enter. "Williams, Shepard. Good to see you up." Hackett said, approaching them both.

"Thanks admiral, what did you want?" Shepard asked.

"I wanted to talk to you Ashley but Shepard's involvement will help." Hackett replied, "we're focusing our forces on Cerberus to take them out of the battle. The Normandy have hit three Cerberus facilities, getting information on them, Liara is coordinating her forces with ours. Bolstering them in positions we're weak in. But I need Shepard to bring down the Illusive man. Miranda is your best shot, use her. She's worked with him."

"And what of this Kai Lang? he did a pretty good job of taking me down." Shepard asked.

"You will get him Shepard. Anderson knows him, he's sending all available information on him, see if it will help. And we need all the help we can get right now." Hackett replied.

"If we take Cerberus out, means we only have to deal with the reapers. The quicker we can win this war." Ashley said.

"Hopefully, means we can focus our resources on the reapers completely instead of fighting Cerberus. They're hitting us where it hurts, supply lines." Hackett replied.

"We'll take them down." Shepard said, "anything else?"

"No, nothing for now. I'll let you know if anything else develops, Miranda will be joining you on the Normandy Shepard, she was on the citadel. Helping alliance gather intel but she's needed with you. She has given us everything she knows about Cerberus and the Illusive man." Hackett replied.

"Certainly admiral, it will be good to have her back." Shepard said.

* * *

The Illusive man took a puff of his cigar, turning his head to see Kai Lang walking up, "What happened?" He asked.

"It didn't go to plan, but I got Shepard. Don't know if he's alive, but if he is. I will return to finish the job immediately, taking him down will give Cerberus an advantage in this war." Kai Lang replied.

"Leave him if he's alive, he's wounded. Not physical but mentally. You've beaten him so the next time you face him, he will hesitate. That's when you get him, the moment he feels fear because of you." The Illusive man said, looking at Kai Lang who paced back and forth in front of him. "Shepard is weak, you will know when he's finished defending the galaxy."

"You certain?" Kai Lang asked.

"I'm certain." The Illusive man replied. "Udina failed us, something that doesn't surprise me. He was never going to survive much longer if we gained control of the citadel. He would have died eventually."

"What of this Commander Williams? She saved the councillor, killed Udina. Our contact on the citadel, most of our agents were killed and are being ratted out." Kai Lang looked at the Illusive man pull up what records he had access to of hers.

"I underestimated her, I thought she was just some soldier. But I was wrong, she is an asset to his team. Just like Miranda, she has joined him." The Illusive took a puff of his cigarette, "we're trying to track the Normandy, I want you to head to horizon. Check in with Lawson, make sure everything is up to date before I give you another mission. He didn't say much in our last call, concerned he isn't the man for the job."

"Certainly, will take necessary course of action if it's the case." Kai Lang replied.

"Only if he hasn't found any success, remember that. He does invest an excessive amount of funds to Cerberus and we hope for his continued loyalty and support in the future." The Illusive stated, making sure Kai Lang got the message.

"Will make sure he sends you a progress report." Kai Lang replied.

"Kai Lang, make sure it's a quiet visit. Don't forget sanctuary is a rest haven from the Reapers. They don't know Cerberus is in charge, remember that. So only go to the tower." The Illusive man ordered as watching Kai Lang walk away before seeing his assistant approach with a scotch. "Get me the files on the disgraced general Williams, I need to find a connection, I might be able to break her without conflict." She nodded before leaving him alone.

* * *

Shepard walked on to the bridge of the Normandy, overlooking the galaxy map. Ashley and Miranda stood behind him, Ashley giving a quick glance at his ass before looking at his back again. Miranda smirked when she saw Ashley's quick glance as his ass.

"Sir, got a message from lieutenant Victus. Said he's ready when ever you are." Traynor said, looking up at Shepard who nodded.

"Joker, set a course for Tuchanka. Ashley, gather the squad in the conference room, I need to talk to them." Shepard ordered, Ashley nodding and heading for the elevator. Miranda went to move when Shepard stepped down, moving within whispering distance. "I need you to help Ashley in any way possible, your our best lead against Cerberus and she will ask you questions you most likely don't want to answer. Just answer them to the best of your ability."

"No problem, I want to bring Cerberus down as much as her. It doesn't stand for what it did when I first joined." Miranda replied, nodding to Shepard as they headed for the conference room. They waited until James arrived, being the last one.

"Shepard, it's good to see you back. Wasn't the same without, I mean Ashley was good, she just isn't you." Garrus said.

"Thanks Garrus, she's a good XO. One I look forward to serving with." Shepard replied, "now, I've got orders from Hackett. The alliance is focusing all it's resources into ending Cerberus. Miranda is our best lead so she will be taking lead with Ash and me, Liara is helping pull her resources. James, you will aid Miranda with anything she needs. Get Cortez to help, Traynor will help with any communication you need set up and EDI. You will coordinate with Hackett, let him know updates."

"Alright, we might finally bring them down." James said, looking at Miranda.

"And finally, we're heading back to Tuchanka. Assisting lieutenant Victus, Miranda and Ashley will be joining me for this mission. Garrus, tell Primarch Victus that the alliance is focusing on the reapers still but we need to take Cerberus out, they are affecting our ability to fight the reapers." Shepard ordered as Garrus nodded, "alright, everyone is dismissed. We arrive at Tuchanka in two days."

* * *

**_Two days later..._**

Shepard woke up to the sound of Joker's voice over the com, "commander. We've arrived at Tuchanka. No message from lieutenant Victus yet."

"Thanks Joker, message Victus and tell him to get ready. We can't wait any longer." Shepard ordered, sitting up. He grabbed a shirt and placed it on as standing. He rubbed his left shoulder, bruising still covered it, getting sore when he slept on it. He walked over to his desk, clicking for messages. He saw mainly spam and one from Jack, he went to open it when he heard Traynor standing behind him. "Didn't they ever tell you it's bad luck to stand behind an N7 quietly." Shepard smirked as turning the chair to look at Traynor who nodded, he stood. Stretching his arms.

"Commander, incoming message on the QEC from admiral Hackett. Urgent." Traynor said, passing Shepard a data pad as joining him in the elevator. He clicked for the second floor. "Said something about Quarian's."

"Quarian's... Wonder what it is." Shepard quizzed, waiting for the doors to open before walking around the corner and through the security check point.

"Hackett's on the line Shepard, just click for him." Traynor said over his personal com, she went back to her station. Shepard clicked on the small console in front of him, bringing Hackett up. Anderson as well.

"Hackett, Anderson. Good to see you both." Shepard saluted.

"Likewise, heard you've had a rough couple of days commander." Anderson chuckled.

"Kai Lang got lucky, won't happen again." Shepard replied, looking at Anderson.

"I've sent all the data I have on him, met him on several occasions. Shot him in both legs and he showed up stronger again on Omega." Anderson explained.

"Shepard, you're in Tuchanka again. What's your reason for going there?" Hackett asked.

"Assisting lieutenant Victus on a mission down on Tuchanka. Under Krogan radar, Cerberus is involved." Shepard replied.

"Shepard, the Quarian's have requested you in talks, we negotiated to have an Alliance made. They have the biggest fleet and we need them, but they've assisted on having you represent humanity. So I need you to head to them straight after dealing with your business here." Hackett ordered, Shepard nodding.

"Understood sir, anything else?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing else." Hackett disappeared, leaving Anderson and Shepard.

"How are you Shepard?" Anderson asked.

"Sore, stiff... Getting stabbed hurts." Shepard smirked.

"You got beaten. It happens but you get back up and try again." Anderson replied.

"If being beaten means the difference between winning and losing Anderson, I can't afford to lose or be beaten." Shepard was angry with himself, something that didn't happen often but he hadn't lost a battle in a long time.

"Don't worry Shepard, you'll get the job done." Anderson finished up, leaving the talk. Shepard turned the QEC off.

Shepard finished talking with Anderson, he walked into the war room. Looking at the crucible being built. "It's getting there." He whispered to himself.

"It is." Liara replied as walking over to him, standing beside him. "Lieutenant Victus is ready, Joker was going to let you know over the comm but you were talking with Hackett. Thought I would tell you since I had to speak to you, found some information on Cerberus. Something about sanctuary but not sure what, I would suggest investigating but I don't want to waste your or my resources until I know more."

"Keep digging, if it's Cerberus. Something would have been left behind." Shepard ordered, nodding to Liara who walked off. He headed for his quarters, "Joker, radio Ashley and Miranda. Tell them to meet me at the shuttle in ten minutes."

"Copy that commander." Joker replied.

* * *

Shepard was finishing putting his armour on, making sure it was comfortable. Chakwas bandaged his wound just to be safe and by recommendation of dr Michel who wouldn't let him leave unless he gave the data pad to Chakwas to read. With much annoyance, he heard his the doors open behind him. Boots clicking, "nice place Shepard, hasn't changed much since the alliance got it though." Miranda commented, looking at Shepard as she leant against the wall next to the bathroom.

"It's good enough, you probably should head down to the shuttle. Your coming with me for this mission." Shepard replied, grabbing his helmet from the table on the way out. Passing Miranda who followed him.

"Sounds good, who else is coming?" Miranda asked, Shepard clicked for the shuttle bay.

"Williams." Shepard replied as the elevator opened at deck three, Ashley walking in. Holding her helmet, nodding to them both as moving to the left side, leaning against the side wall. It was silent. "Tuchanka, Miranda... You remember what it was like?"

"Yes, a radioactive junkyard... Why?" She asked.

"We have a Cerberus bomb to disarm down there, we are assisting lieutenant Victus on this mission." Shepard replied.

"Simple enough, what is Tuchanka like? I've never been down there." Ashley asked.

"Your not missing much, like I said. Radioactive junkyard, it's been destroyed by the Krogan's." Miranda replied, stepping out first with Shepard. Ashley taking a deep breath before following them into the shuttle. Cortez closed the shuttle, taking off towards Tuchanka when Shepard called Victus.

"So what do we know about this Cerberus bomb?" Shepard asked, looking at Victus through the vid comm.

"It's not Cerberus... It's Turian." Victus replied, "we placed it here after the Krogan rebellions."

"To keep the Krogan in check, smart move..." Miranda added, approaching Shepard's side.

"If you aren't Krogan, but it's not fair to them." Shepard looked at Miranda before grabbing his rifle, "set your shuttles down lieutenant, we go in on foot from here."

"Certainly commander, we'll cover your flank." Victus replied, turning off the video comm.

Shepard opened the shuttle as Cortez landed it briefly, pushing Miranda out as Ashley sprinted into cover. Cerberus were firing mortars at their shuttle, "Cortez, get out of here and to safety!" Shepard yelled as jumping out, sprinting to cover. He popped out and shot two Cerberus soldiers down, Miranda sprinting up first. Covering Ashley as she sprinted passed, spraying bullets as she slid over Miranda's cover. Shepard covered their left flank while Victus covered their right from above.

"Get to the buildings!" Ashley yelled, looking back at Miranda before turning and laying down some cover fire for Shepard and Miranda to catch up. She took down all the advancing Cerberus soldiers, ducking behind cover to quickly reload. Shepard slid into the cover, hitting the wall as a mortar landed beside them, Ashley ducking her head down as dirt was thrown in the air. Miranda joined them, reloading her pistol.

"Alright, I'm going first. You two cover fire, copy that." Shepard said, checking his rifle.

"I'm better off moving around our left flank, making it easier for Miranda and you." Ashley replied, looking at Shepard who nodded. Miranda sighed as watching Ashley jog off to the left.

Shepard and Miranda fired at the enemy as Ashley approached from their left side, kneeling behind cover and preparing herself. She tightened the grip on her rifle before standing, aiming down her scope and firing an entire round at the line of soldiers, killing them all as Shepard and Miranda sprinted up. She stopped to reload as Shepard approached the soldiers, finishing any alive off as Miranda assisted.

"We should move into the ruins, get to the bomb site." Ashley suggested, looking at Shepard who nodded.

"Alright, lets move. We need to get to the bomb site and aid Victus in disabling it." Shepard ordered as moving out, jogging up into the ruins. They turned the corner, Miranda firing the first bullet into the chest of an enemy soldier as Shepard and Ashley opened fire. Quickly taking down the squadron.

"Up the ramp! The bomb should be there!" Ashley yelled as following Shepard up the ramp, they stopped at the edge. Looking at the bomb. "It's huge."

"I know, how the hell did the turian's get away with it?" Miranda asked, looking at it.

"Cerberus dug it up." Shepard replied, climbing up a ladder to the upper level. He shot a Cerberus sniper setting up, stopping by it. He knelt and picked it up, looking down at the bomb site, seeing Victus get to the computer. "Victus is there, Ashley. I want you up here, covering me from above, think you can do that?"

"Yes commander." Ashley switched to her sniper rifle, moving to a more elevated position with more cover from around the ruins. "I'll let you know what's down there."

"Thanks Ash, come on Miranda." Shepard said, leading Miranda down to Victus. "Can you disarm it?"

"Yes, Cerberus put a firewall up to slow me down. Need to create a bypass." Victus replied, working on it.

"Just remember my team is at risk as well, I stuck my neck out for you. Don't fail me." Shepard said, glaring at him briefly before ducking when a Turian got shot, he went to shoot the Cerberus soldier when Ashley shot him through the head. "Thanks ash." Shepard radioed.

"You've got more moving in, suggest preparing." Ashley replied, zooming in on the ruins next to them, "two squadrons just landed, engineers leading the squadrons."

"Thanks ash, come on Miranda. Victus, you work on that, we'll cover you." Shepard said, moving down to the ruins and kneeling behind cover. He saw soldiers approaching, looking at Miranda who nodded. Popping out of her cover, shooting two soldiers down as Shepard took three down.

Ashley shot the engineer through the head, quickly reloading and shooting at the next squadron. Ripping through their squadron quickly.

"Sniper!" A Cerberus soldier yelled, looking at his squadron who looked at the ruins. One of them stood when they saw Ashley but she shot him through the head.

She saw an atlas mech land behind them, popping out smoke to cover them. "Smoke Shepard, and an atlas mech landed."

"Copy that ash." Shepard replied, moving around to the left. Shooting at the mech as Miranda sprinted to the right, trying to flank them from both sides. A Turian squadron moved up the middle, providing cover for Shepard who shot the atlas but did little damage.

The smoke cleared enough for Ashley who aimed up the pilot of the atlas mech, she shot him through the head. "Shepard, get in the atlas. It's clear." She watched Shepard nod before sprinting to the atlas, taking out three soldiers and jumping up. Pulling the dead soldier out and hopping it, he powered it up. Looking at the controls before smacking a Cerberus soldier away with the right arm.

"This is awesome, the Normandy needs one Ash." Shepard said as quickly taking down Cerberus soldiers.

"I could kill you if I was the enemy." Ashley replied, looking at Shepard through the scope, "but lucky for you, your just too good-looking to kill."

"Is that flirting I detect Williams." Shepard chuckled as finishing off the last soldier, he jumped out. They saw Cerberus leaving, knowing that the bomb was about to go off. He grabbed two grenades off a dead Cerberus soldier, throwing them in the cockpit of the atlas. It exploded as Shepard sprinted up to rejoin Victus who was climbing the bomb, disappearing from his sight completely. He remained where he was, covering Victus.

He shot down incoming Cerberus soldiers, looking at Victus who nearly fell off. "Lieutenant!" Shepard yelled, looking at him. Ashley and Miranda were holding down the other side.

"Victory. At any cost." Lieutenant Victus said to himself, pulling out the last weight. Falling to his death, Shepard sprinted for the edge when he saw the explosion, slowing down. Knowing he was dead.

"Damn it." Shepard sighed, hearing movement behind him. He turned and pointed his rifle. Seeing Miranda and Ashley joining him.

"What happened?" Miranda asked, pointing her pistol over the edge as looking.

"He gave his life to stop the bomb from detonating." Shepard replied, walking off. Miranda looked at him as Ashley knew what he was thinking, she was thinking the same when Miranda approached her.

"Is he always like that now?" Miranda asked, looking at Ashley.

"Sometimes, depending on the situation and the mood he's in." Ashley replied, jumping down and heading for the shuttle. Shepard was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands. Miranda was the last to board, closing the doors behind her.

"We're clear Cortez." Miranda said, hearing Cortez power the shuttle up. She sat in the passenger seat to give Ashley and Shepard some privacy.

"Shepard, I'm here if you want to talk." Ashley knelt in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face and holding them.

"Ash. I'm fine. I don't need this, I just need a few seconds to clear my head." Shepard replied, snapping his hands away. He didn't want to sound cold but he didn't want to be weak, he had to be strong. For the sake of the galaxy, it rested on his decisions.

"Shepard, you listen to me. I know you, you're not ok... You were thinking of Kaidan. I was, it reminded me of the sacrifice he made so you... We could stop Saren." Ashley whispered, looking at him. He sighed as nodding.

"I was too, still miss him. Try to not think of him, just makes me feel guilty." Shepard replied, slowly standing. He approached Cortez's chair, "Cortez, tell Joker to head for the Quarian meeting as soon as we arrive and organise the crew for debrief. Need to let them know what happened."

"Yes commander." Cortez replied.

* * *

Shepard looked at Hackett through the QEC, not really listening to him as he talked about the turian and Krogan alliance strain because of this bomb. Shepard didn't really hear him, just nodding before saying their goodbyes, he sighed before stepping back and kicking the console in his anger. "God damn it!" Shepard yelled, sliding to the floor. He was angry with himself, he felt like he shouldn't have let Victus sacrifice himself like that.

"Shepard, you ok? Traynor said she heard yelling over her personal comm." Cortez asked, looking around the corner.

"I'm fine, I'll be in the conference room in a minute. Just need to think about what I'm going to say." Shepard replied, nodding to Cortez.

"You couldn't have changed what happened, if that's what your thinking. You taught me that." Cortez said, looking at Shepard before leaving him alone.

"Why me?" Shepard asked himself, taking a deep breath before pushing himself off the floor. Looking at the damaged console, he didn't realise how much power he put into that kick. "Traynor, when you have time. Can you repair the QEC console. It broke."

"Yes commander, I'll add it to my list." Traynor replied.

Everyone was talking among themselves, Liara was looking out the window before going back to her data pad. Miranda sighed, rolling her eyes before noticing Shepard. He closed the conference room door.

"We're on our way to broker a deal between the alliance and the Quarian's, they requested me which means some jackass can't do his job very well. They are at war with the Geth which means we will be fighting Geth no doubt. Which should be like the old days for some of us." Shepard explained, looking at Ashley, Garrus and Liara.

"Geth haven't changed much since I last fought them I hope." Ashley replied.

"I believe the Geth have Reaper upgrades. It's why it's so urgent for us to get there, I got joker to scan the Quarian home world system, over 7000 active ships. Which means its going to be chaos." Shepard said, bringing up the Quarian home system.

"Shepard, that is the size of sovereign nearly." Garrus clicked on a Geth ship, zooming in on it.

"It does, but we'll know more once we're there. I want everyone to be ready, Liara... Any leads yet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, and no. I've got Kai Lang popping up, he's searching for information on Williams." Liara replied, everyone looking at Ashley.

"Seriously, what does he hope to find. A bad boyfriend record." Ashley chuckled.

"Ok, everyone except Liara and Ashley leave." Shepard opened the conference door, watching everyone leave before closing it. Looking at Liara as Ashley stood at the end, looking at Liara. Concerned.

"Ok, what is he exactly looking for?" Shepard asked.

"Not exactly sure but I put a bug in everything related to you and Kai lang's omni tool ping. I got a hit on this file." Liara replied, pulling up an alliance record. It was Ashley's record from the destruction of the Normandy until now.

"Liara, send it through to my cabin. I need to know what Kai Lang is searching for, Ashley. Head up to my cabin, I'll meet you there." Shepard ordered, watching Ashley leave. "Liara, I want you to leave a bug in that file. Something that will throw him off Ashley and somewhere else. To keep him busy long enough to get this file gone from his hands."

"Will do." Liara replied, Shepard nodded to her before walking out, heading to the elevator. Ashley was standing in it, looking at her feet. Nervous, Shepard clicked for his quarters.

"What would the Illusive man be so interested in finding Shepard?" Ashley asked the moment they were alone, looking at Shepard. Worried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You need to warn your sisters, tell them to watch their back." Shepard replied, looking at her.

"No, it would only make them worry... Plus they know how to handle themselves, the Citadel attack. They got away to safety." Ashley explained.

"Good, but what do you think? Is your father or even grandfather perhaps the reason?" Shepard asked, he was trying to explore possible reasons. The elevator opened, they walked into his cabin. Ashley stopping and looking at the fish tank.

"He's most likely concerned about the fact I saved the council, I'm a threat. Nothing more Shepard... Can we drop it now... Please, really don't need to think about it, it will just make me more nervous than I am now." Ashley replied, "I heard your yelling and so did the rest of the crew by the way."

"I know, Cortez asked if I was ok."

"So... Are you ok? You don't seem it." she asked, crossing her arms. Looking away from the fish tank and at Shepard.

"I'm fine, just was angry Victus died. I haven't lost someone like that since Kaidan, it took me back a little but I'm fine now." he replied, "So, what do you think of my place?"

"Place, it's the captain quarters. Hardly an apartment but it is bigger than most places on the citadel so I suppose it's pretty good for the alliance... Is the bed much more comfy than the first Normandy?" she asked.

"Yes, and bigger. I won't get squished." he replied, smirking as he sat on the couch. Ashley sitting on the end of the bed, checking it out.

"Pretty good, surprised you've kept it this clean... I remember how messy your captain quarters use to get..." She said.

"Hey, that's low. Remember shore leave after Saren, you made a pretty good mess of our bathroom if I remember correctly." he replied, pointing at Ashley as he chuckled.

"Blame me, always the answer right skipper." she smirked.

"That's not very nice Ash." he said. "But it passes... So, Geth. Looking forward to it?"

"Every time I kill a Geth, it's for my squad on Eden prime. Still raw I guess sometimes... In times like this, makes me look back on my life. This war, it's going to take its toll." Ashley replied, standing up and moving over to Shepard. Sitting next to him, she crossed her legs. Relaxing and taking a deep breath.

"It does, believe me. When I was fighting the Collectors, sometimes I couldn't sleep. I would just sit up at night, just read old messages. I remember reading yours a few times at night, sometimes it would help me sleep." Shepard said, smiling at Ashley.

"At least you read my message, sometimes wondered if you did." Ashley replied, "but we're passed that... I'm going to go see Liara, see how she is."

"Alright, see you later. You know where to find me." Shepard said, looking at her behind as she walked away. "Still good." He whispered.

* * *

Ashley walked into Liara's quarters, she was working at her usual station. "Hey Liara, haven't had much time to talk lately. Thought I would stop by, see how you were." Ashley said, approaching her station, looking at the screens on the wall. It was the first time she had been in here. "Wow, a lot of screens..."

"Not really..." Liara replied, "I'm good by the way."

"So, what is all this stuff?" Ashley asked.

"For my job." Liara replied.

"And your job?" Ashley asked, looking at Liara curiously.

"Shadow broker. Know you won't say anything to anyone, only Shepard, Garrus and you are allowed in here for the moment, might let Tali in if she's with the admirals." Liara replied, moving over to the other terminal and quickly typing something in.

"You busy, I can come back later if you want?" Ashley asked.

"In fact, I could use the distraction. Come on, let's get a coffee." Liara replied, leading the way outside her quarters. Ashley shrugged before following.

"Sounds good, could use a coffee." Ashley said, following.

Liara and Ashley chatted over a coffee, Liara talking about her two years after Shepard died, up until mars. Ashley talked about what her sisters were up to until the war brought them to the citadel, she then told Liara about what happened after Horizon, officer training and posting on Earth.

"You know he would do anything to protect you Ash." Liara said.

"I know, it annoys me sometimes." Ashley replied when they saw Garrus walk over. Sitting next to her.

"Liara, Ash. How was it down on Tuchanka? I heard about it from Miranda." Garrus asked.

"Alright, I see what Miranda meant by radioactive junkyard." Ashley replied. "Liara, what do you know about Miranda?"

"From the moments I met her when taking the shadow broker out. She was cold, calculated but smart, devoted to her job." Liara commented.

"I remember that too you know, I got left on Illium so you and Miranda could go. I got lost." Garrus added.

"Your fault you got lost, should have downloaded a map." Liara chuckled.

"She's right, you should have downloaded a map." Ashley smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey! It's not the first thing I'm going to think of." Garrus replied.

"Not really, you check to see how much ammo you have and then you think of calibrating." Ashley laughed.

"How did you hear about that?" Garrus asked, looking at Ashley.

"Joker said you calibrated the Normandy a bit too much and it looked like you were making love to the guns." Ashley replied, laughing the entire time as Liara couldn't contain herself either.

Garrus looked at them both, sighing "I hate you both."

"You would miss us Garrus if we weren't around... Admit it, when you were stopping the collectors. You didn't think once that you wish us two were there?" Ashley asked, taking a more serious approach now.

"Yeah, did. Only because Shepard pouted like a little girl. Plus, I did miss our conversations about weapons. We need to have a sniping competition, see who's the king aboard the Normandy." Garrus replied.

"It's Queen to me Garrus and definitely count me in." Ashley said, "would love to put you back in your place Turian. I did beat you when we saved the citadel three years ago, I got one more kill than you I believe."

"You got Saren, the difference... So not fair." Garrus replied, looking upset about the fact he loss to Ashley.

"Don't worry Garrus, there's is a little chance for redemption... Not really, just sounds good for effect. Make me look more compassionate when I really just want to kick your ass." Ashley smirked.

"You evil human." Garrus replied.

"Bring it on." Ashley said, finishing her coffee. "Next time we're on the citadel. Find the perfect spot to snipe and I'll kick your ass."

"Your on Williams." Garrus replied.

**_It took a while to write this chapter, it's a pretty big chapter. I left Thane dying out because it was well written. I hope you enjoy, would love some feedback on how I'm doing. next chapter, Tali's back. Quarian conflict focus for the next few chapters. I did edit some bits out after posting, but nothing really major. just fixing general mistakes I find._**


End file.
